GATE: Thus the Bundeswehr and Allies Fought There!
by Vikingz-87
Summary: It had been Thirty-Five Years since the end of the Second World War and Germany's defeat in WWII. In spite of being divided and broken, and threatened with nuclear war, the German Eagle soared out of the ashes, enjoying peace and prosperity which was interrupted when the Empire attacked. Left reeling; Germany would exact justice on those that wronged her alongside her Allies.
1. The Seeds Of War: Prologue

**_I do not own the GATE: __Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri series, and all related media._**

_**It had been over 30 years since Germany surrendered to the Allies and was thus divided between West and East. With tensions rising between NATO and the Warsaw Pact, especially after the Soviet Union's invasion of Afghanistan and subsequent grain embargo and boycott of the 1980 Moscow Olympics by the United States and its allies in response to the Soviet's invasion, Europe was on edge fearing M.A.D taking hold.**_

_**Germany during this time was at a crossroads, with the Western and Eastern part of the nation divided between the Capitalist West and Communist East. The days of Adolf Hitler and the surrender to the Allies are still fresh within the minds of the German people with them hoping another tyrant never rises again under a united Germany.**_

_**In spite of Germany's troubled past and desire of the people to avoid it, it would come back to haunt them and leave a lasting mark on German history forever as the Rhine would once again experience invasion and be set aflame.**_

_**Not by a Warsaw Pact invasion force however but from somewhere else entirely…**_

* * *

_**Series One, Chapter One: The Seeds of War**_

* * *

_"For the first time, because the people of the world want peace, and the leaders of the world are afraid of war, the times are on the side of peace." - Richard M. Nixon, 37th President of the United States_

* * *

**Sadera, Saderan Empire, Imperial Palace, Year 687 (Imperial Calendar)  
**

The Empire stood the test of time in Falmart, becoming the most dominant and sole super power on the continent. The remaining Kingdoms and Duchies in Falmart had by this time pledged their allegiance to the Empire; either through force or the threat of their respective royal families being destroyed if Sadera invades.

Ruled by Emperor Molt Sol Augustus, one of the many Emperors that has ruled Sadera, and like those previous has still continued to hold on to power with some turbulent obstacles of course. After all the Empire was four years removed from conquering the Warrior Bunny tribes which Molt's son and heir crown prince Zorzal El Caesar lobbied for was to mostly increase the pool of slaves for the Empire ….sex slaves that is.

There was also the added benefit of valuable resources such as silver, bronze and high quality wood as well as the possibility that the returning army would have gained experience for future conflicts.

Now the history of the continent and the Empire was about to be changed. On the Holy Hill of Alnus, a dark black portal had formed to which has been known as a gate to another world based upon the information the Priests of Hardy. The exact reasons so far has been unknown but this left Molt with a dilemma. With the news of new lands beyond the gate, the question arose whether to organize a military expedition to the otherside. While there was a risk that the gate could dissipate and the Imperial Army be weakened with the loss of seasoned veterans and the bulk of the main army. However the benefits seemed to overwhelm the costs as the potential of discovering much needed natural resources. The Empire's iron and gold supplies were after all had begun showing signs of running dry.

Today would be the day to make the decision.

Sitting upon his throne Molt cast down a look to his minister Marcus.

"Your majesty have you made your decision?" Marcus asked

"I believe I have. It has come to my attention that despite the conquest of the bunny tribes, we are still in desperate need of resources. So my final decision is to organize an expedition through the gate. Will you notify the Senate for me Marcus? I would imagine that I would need to consult them first."

"Of course your majesty, who do you wish to appoint as commander of this expedition?"

"I believe Legate Falco is the man for the job. He has proven his abilities in commanding and fielding our army before." Molt paused before answering again. "I do not want the lives of our soldiers be in the hands of Zorzal." Marcus could only nod in agreement.

"Will our vassals take part your majesty?"

"Yes, I believe I need to reaffirm the Formal Clan's support for us, send a messenger to Italica to request for Colt Formal and his army's participation in the expedition."

"Excuse me for saying this your majesty but are you sure about this? If we march our troops on Alnus it could anger the ultra-religious factions and if our armies are destroyed the vassals may rebel."

"I am confident Marcus this will turn out well for us in the long run, maybe we vassalize one of the civilizations or nations beyond the gate. As for the religious factions, I will take care of them."

"Very well your majesty. Now if you will excuse me I will make sure these arrangements are made." Marcus then bowed and strode out of the throne room.

One Marcus left he was left alone in the throne room, having the guards lock him in to give him time to think and some security. _Was this really the best choice of action? What if the expedition fails?_ He thought. _What impact would this have on my legacy?_ Molt knew he wasn't getting any younger as he neared the age of seventy, and soon he would die and have one of his children to succeed him as Emperor. Zorzal was first in line but his ineffectiveness at handling the conquest of the Warrior Bunnies made Molt question whether he was fit to lead the Empire.

'_Maybe I should consult Marcus about any potential changes in the line of succession.' _He thought.

In spite of this he knew Zorzal would react distastefully if he was taken off as the heir to the throne as well as his supporters in the pro-war and segregationists factions due to his adamant support for not only absorbing the vassal states into the realm but also eliminating other species and groups in Falmart that are viewed as inferior to the Saderans.

While a coup was unlikely with the support of the top military leaders, and populace, Molt couldn't help but feel a bit shaken by the possibility of his own son betraying him.

Hopefully the conquest of these new lands can help him consolidate power with the Sadera political elite to secure the status of himself and his successor as the Sadera's head of state.

All that mattered now however was to make sure everything went according to plan.

* * *

**Generalfeldmarschall Rommel Barracks, Augustdorf, August 2, 1980, 5:30 P.M **

The sun was beginning to set in the West German countryside. With evening setting in, so did the soldiers of the 21st Armored Brigade, 7th Panzer Division as they had returned from military exercises with fellow U.S, British, and Dutch troops.

One of them was Gefreiter Wilhelm Brunke. A native of West Berlin, Wilhelm was of many males who had been conscripted into the Bundeswehr as apart of West German military policy of deterrence against a potential Warsaw Pact invasion.

He stood tall with his short cut brown hair and blue eyes.

Currently, Wilhelm was trudging towards his quarters with his duffel bag carrying all of his belongings slinged on his back.

He arrived at the building that housed his quarters, and some of his fellow company and squad members. He stepped inside and made his way towards his bunk. As he moved there he quickly noticed that there were already a few others inside already who were mostly settling in and unpacking their belongings.

As he got to his bunk he noticed a large duffel bag similar to his sitting on the top bunk. He already knew who it belonged to.

'_Dominik must have beaten me here already.' _Wilhelm thought.

Ever since being stationed in Augustdorf, Wilhelm had bunked with his squadmate; Dominik Streiter and had thus hit it off, becoming good friends. Domink also happened to be the squad's support gunner. A very fine one too at that.

Wilhelm placed his bag on the lower bunk, and sat down next to it, beginning to unpack his belongings, and placing them into the metal cabinet that was lined in front of the bunk bed. Soon a familiar face with a buzz cut strood up to him at his bunk.

"Hello, Dominik."

"Hey, Willy." Dominik paused "I'm gonna head to the dining hall, going to get dinner. You coming?" he asked.

"Let me rest up a bit before I join you and the rest of the guys, ok?"

Dominik only nodded and turned, making his way to the dining hall. Immediately after, Wilhelm placed down his bag under the bunk. He highly valued sleep especially since he was conscripted into the military. The constant exercising and training truly helped wear him out, and also cut down the amount of sleep time for next day.

After a few minutes he took off his boots, and laid down in his bed.

* * *

**45 Minutes Later **

The dining hall at the barracks not only served as where breakfast, lunch and dinner were served to the servicemen at the base but also as a recreational area. Now, with dinner being served and the hall being very busy with fellow servicemen getting their own dinner, it made Wilhelm think that Dominik was right to head there early.

He immediately stood in line, giving him time spot where Dominik had sit. He spotted him sitting with a few with his other squad mates near the entrance/exit of the building. After grabbing his dinner which was ground beef, mashed potatoes, some carrots and peas, and a cookie all placed neatly on a German Army dinner tray, he made his way towards Dominik while grabbing a cup of coffee along the way.

Dominik soon noticed he was headed this way and called to him.

"Over here, Willy!" He said, as he waved his arm.

Wilhelm set down his tray and coffee, and quickly sat down with Dominik and two other of his squadmates. They were Oberstabsgefreiter, Heinrich Bluhm, and Feldwebel, and squad leader Karl Rutter.

"Oh, nice of you to join use sleeping beauty!" greeted Heinrich.

"Likewise, Heidi." Wilhelm shot back as he settled in and began digging in.

"Anyways …..you happened to smuggle in a bottle of Bavarian lager, Dominik?" Heinrich asked.

"Don't make me have to court martial you Heinrich." Rutter butted in with a chuckle.

"Ha, you wish, I drank it all but I kept the bottle. You want it?"

"Screw you Domi, a man needs a drink now and then."

"Well it's your fault you lost to that American in that accuracy competition. Then I would've considered saving you a bottle. What was his name? Henry Freighter? or whatever…"

"I at least got us second place!" Heinrich protested.

"Yeah, against a drunken Irishman and a depressed Dutchman…. Or he looked depressed." Dominik said.

"Or he was just as tired as Wilhelm." chucked Heinrich.

"Eh enough ganging up on him, those exercises with the Brits, Americans, and Dutch did wear me out and you included. I saw you stumbling out of the bus Heidi."

There was an awkward silence to which Dominik answered first.

"You're a creep you know that?"

"What can I say? I am very attentive of my surroundings. That is why I am your squad leader, and as your squad leader I command both of you to shut up." said Karl in a tone mixed with coldness, and cheekiness he soon took another drag of his cigarette.

"Sheesh, no need to get your panties in a bunch, Karly."

Karl could only groan before getting up and leaving towards his quarters. Saying a quick "good day" as he left the dining hall while Wilhelm kept digging in to his food.

* * *

**Alnus Hill, Saderan Empire, Three Weeks Later **

The might of the Imperial Army stretched for as long as the eye could see. With the sun rising firmly in the air it would give the many flags of Sadera and the houses of nobility flapping in the wind a brighter hue. Just mere hours ago they had paraded through the streets of Sadera, greeted by cheers and prayers by the people on their safe and successful expedition to the new lands granted by Hardy.

A combined force of over 150,000 men, hybrids and other species and 500 wyverns would make up this expedition to the other side. Led by Legate Dinia Falco and his second in command, Legate Maxin Genesius, son of the House of Genine at the insistence of Prince Zorzal due to sharing common interests. They were accompanied by Colt Formal; head of the Formal Clan and controller of Italica with his army.

Falco having made a name for himself during the conquest of the Warrior Bunny tribes has been known for his tactical prowess, and thinking in battle to reduce casualties, and to achieve a swift victory for his army, in contrast to other leaders who preferred to use mass amounts of saderan and auxiliary units to overwhelm the enemy which is a doctrine Genesius has followed. Falco had also been known for his benevolence and respect towards his enemies especially the warrior bunnies.

Genesius unlike Falco held many views similar to Zorzal being that the Saderans are superior to other nationalities and especially non-human species and human hybrids such as the warrior bunnies, elves, beastmen, goblins and ogres. He even was a beneficiary of the new slaves obtained in the tribes' subjugation and enslavement and took part in the act of exterminating rebellious settlements. He has also been known to be very arrogant, and sometimes makes decisions upon impulse instead of logical or tactical reasons.

As they rode their horses and trotted up onto the hill they thought of the future for the nation they served. It was Falco who spoke first.

"This expedition will move Sadera and her Empire into a new age. A new age of prosperity and strength. We need ensure it happens Maxin for our Emperor depends on us."

"I assure you Dinia those savages will tremble before the might of the Empire and her army. We will sweep aside any opposition on the other side and show our superiority. Our victory is already guaranteed." Genesius responded.

"It will be foolish to underestimate our potential enemies. We did after all sustain heavy casualties at the beginning of the conquest of the Warrior Bunnies."

"Pah! Our potential enemies will be weak, surely there will be no army that can stop us. God will be on our side, and help us crush those savages and bring about civilization to these new lands!"

Falco could only sigh at the amount of ignorance his comrade was spouting, wishing that Zorzal hadn't pester him to the point that he was forced to put Genesius as his second in command instead of someone more capable.

As they crested the hill and came upon the entrance of the Gate, Falco ordered the army to halt. He turned around on his horse to look back upon the army before him. He scanned the many faces of his battle hardened soldiers. Their expressions were mixed with that of determination, and fear. Falco then turned around, signaling to one of his aides to blow the war horn to commence the march. After a long blow, the mighty Imperial Army marched into the Gate's eternal darkness, on their expedition to the new world…..

**Welp here is my entry into the GATE community.**

**This idea of a Cold War GATE story featuring a rather IMO underused nation of has since February been floating in my head. It provides a certain complexity to it considering some of the equipment used in the late Cold War Era are usually allocated to reserves or decommissioned altogether and I have to find it. If there are vehicles or certain weaponry that I should be including just PM me or post it in a review.**

**So why West Germany and not any other Germany? Well the history of World War II and the Cold War simply interests me as I enjoy playing HOI 4 especially with the Kaiserreich mod. I honestly contemplated an Alt History Germany such as the aforementioned Kaiserreich but it would require to throw something out the window. And GATE fanfics featuring the Cold War are surprisingly underused considering the ideologies and geopolitics involved and the weapons used in the late 70s and early 80s with the G3, FAL still being staples in various militaries.**

**I will take some liberties in writing this story with the weaponry of the era and plot of GATE and use various story lines.**

**If you have any questions just PM me or post a review.**

**Edit: I have decided to rewrite this chapter and the second one to make it longer and to have better structure and quality with introducing Wilhelm, Heinrich, Dominik and Karl and giving them less generic names. Anyways, tell me what you think. **


	2. Die Wacht am Rhein Part I

**_I do not own the GATE: __Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri series_**

* * *

**_Series One, Chapter Two: "Die Wacht am Rhein", Part One_**

* * *

_"In a man-to-man fight, the winner is he who has one more round in his magazine." - Erwin Rommel_

* * *

**Düsseldorf, Germany, August 24, 1980: 11:45 A.M **

It was the waning hours of a cool Sunday morning in Düsseldorf. On the streets people were going about their daily lives as they made their way to work or the various businesses that were open on a Sunday afternoon. In the cultural and commercial center of the city, it was near rush hour as it was minutes away from lunchtime.

However, the bustle of the city was shattered by a spectacle of blinding and flashing lights in the middle of an intersection entrancing the civilians who were going about their day. After a few minutes, a stone-Roman type structure had formed in the middle of the intersection, leading into a pit of pitch black darkness.

Immediately a crowd began to form on the outer ring of the intersection, and the road became clogged with cars and people. Calls from concerned citizens soon began to pour in, prompting Düsseldorf Police to respond to this newly formed structure with a few officers arriving at the scene.

They began to disperse the crowd out of the streets to allow the flow of traffic, with some leaving the scene to go back about their day when suddenly something seemed to step out of the structure.

"Hey Look!" A member of the crowd shouted pointing towards the ominous structure. Much of the crowd turned towards the Roman structure to see soldiers dressed in Roman attire, armor and wielding shields, spears, swords and bows alongside creatures the likes of goblins, orcs, and human-animal hybrids that seemed to have been ripped out of a fantasy novel. Not soon after a trio of wyverns flew over the crowd, leaving them shocked and stuck in awe of the sight before them. The Roman soldiers also shared awestruck expressions with the new sight before them; tall and grand buildings made of glass and steal, the black paved path they stood on and the iron chariots and carriages; giving off an impression that this new world to them was powered by magic and was home to the very wealthy.

They were led by four cavalrymen on horseback, all wearing ornate and well decorated armor. One of the leaders who was wearing a mix of purple and gold armor moved his horse forward and spoke in a language that was foreign to many in the crowd.

"_**I am Legate Maxin Genesius and I hereby claim these new lands for Sadera, her Empire and His Majesty The Emperor, Molt Sol Augustus! If you do not comply you will be destroyed!" **_

There was a tense silence with both worlds just staring at each other. One of the three police officers stepped forward in a bid to establish first contact with these unknown individuals.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Welcome ... to Germany?" He said. The other two meanwhile un-holstered their Walther P1 service pistols with one speaking into a radio asking for immediate backup.

To the Imperials, they didn't understand this strange new language these savages spoke nor the black brick or black hand held object they held. Genesius however took these actions as signs of hostility and with a simple motion to one of the horse riders beside him who then took out a war horn and blew into it to signify that these "_savages" _needed to be taught a lesson.

Then all hell broke loose.

The archers drew back they bows and released a barrage of arrows on the crowd, killing many as they attempted to run away. After, the cavalry and infantry charged into the city, massacring anyone who couldn't get away or got in the way with wyverns swooping down and attacking fleeing bystanders or flying off into the sky to scout ahead and to inflict more damage on the cities defenses.

The sight in the city was that of mass-murder and chaos. Men, Women, and Children were killed, raped or robbed indiscriminately with others being taken away to an unknown fate. The news of this surprise invasion spread throughout the city causing mass panic as people began fleeing the city with the violence caught on television cameras being broadcasted not only in Germany but throughout the world. The police were overwhelmed with reports and were being stretched thin, defending and evacuating civilians and defending key locations such as the Heinrich-Heine-Universität, Düsseldorf Airport and the various Bridges and highways that led into and out of the city in an effort to contain this foreign force to the city limits.

The foreign embassies of the world also came under attack as the Dutch and Spanish embassies gave out frantic distress calls to Düsseldorf Police Headquarters, the Hague and Madrid before being overrun by the Imperial Army. Other embassies such as the Canadian, American, and British continue to hold out from Imperial wave attacks.

Within the first hour, Düsseldorf was a warzone and would be a matter of time before an armed response by the Bundeswehr would see this enemy invasion force repelled.

* * *

**Augustdorf, West Germany, 12:15 P.M (During First Contact) **

Usually on a Sunday, the servicemen at Augustdorf would take the time to relax as it was their day off. After all serving in the Bundeswehr is stressful enough when you have relations between Washington and Moscow are at an all time low, especially with the Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan and subsequent boycott of the 1980 Olympics and grain embargo implemented by President Carter.

Possibilities for relaxation included heading South to the Rhine-Ruhr or North towards Hannover where servicemen would indulge themselves in the various bars and venues to blow off steam. There was also staying on the base with the ability to access the various recreational rooms around or to catch up on much needed sleep.

Something that Wilhelm would be doing unless there wasn't a Bundesliga soccer match on.

Currently Wilhelm, Dominik, Karl, and Heinrich alongside a couple of other fellow servicemen were in one of the main recreational rooms, going about their day. Karl was reading a local magazine, Heinrich was playing Solitaire meanwhile Wilhelm, Dominik and a few others were watching the TV with F.C Bayern Munich going up against Fortuna Düsseldorf with the radio

Wilhelm took a sip of his coffee as he watched the match. Still fairly close 1-2 in favor of Bayern to which put Dominik was still nervous about. The feeling inside the room was mostly tense with the aroma of freshly burnt cigarettes hanging in the air. A barrage of "oohs" were omitted by the group as a Düsseldorf player missed the goal by inches.

"For Düsseldorf, they are doing a good job keeping up with us." Dominick said, being a fan of Bayern Munich as a native of Bavaria. "Hmmm, any good football club usually has a game where they play down to their competition." Added Wilhelm who took another swig of his coffee.

"Yeah I guess you're right, hopefully Munich seals the deal."

They continued watching the match, still relatively close as the score stayed at 2-1 in favor of Munich. That was until the television cut out and only showed static.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with this thing." Said someone within the group, as Dominik hit the side of the TV set then moving on, trying to re-adjust the television antennas. However they were immediately interrupted interrupted by the emergency alarm going off before the bases' PA system crackled to life for an announcement.

**"Attention! This is not a drill. The city of Düsseldorf has come under attack by a foreign force. I repeat Düsseldorf is under attack! All personnel are to immediately prepare for combat and gather with their respective platoons. All officers are to report to the briefing room immediately." **

Soon all occupants of the recreational room rushed out, heading towards their barracks and armories to gear up for this engagement with this foreign force. Karl, Dominik, Wilhelm and Heinrich soon arrived at their barracks' armory and begun putting on their equipment. They put on their regular standard-issue olive green combat dress, body armor, helmet, rucksac, ammunition pouches and other basic essentials. The four then made their way to the armories' quartermaster to pick up their guns, ammunition, grenades and other lethal weapons.

Karl, and Wilhelm were equipped with the standard-issue G3A4 Battle Rifle with drum sights and collapsible stock. While crude in nature, and very inaccurate and unstable in fully-automatic (Even more than a FAL), they were reliable, and in semi-automatic, were very good rifles for anyone who could place their shots correctly. Heinrich due to being a skilled marksman, was equipped with the SG/1 variant of the G3, fitted with a telescopic sight for marksmanship purposes. Dominik as the squad support gunner was equipped with the MG3 general-purpose machine gun. All three weapons were chambered in the hard-hitting, intermediate 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. While rugged in nature, these were the finest weapons the German arms industry had to offer.

The quadruple soon made their way towards the motor pool, their rifles slung on their backs or in Dominiks case, his machine-gun in one hand and a box of ammo in the other. People were still rushing about the motor pool and surrounding buildings, preparing for eventual combat with the intercom barking out orders.

The four walked up to their commanding officer Oberleutnant Paul Weiss who was standing in front of one of the TPz Fuchs Armored Carrier while looking over a clipboard with a pen.

"Bluhm, Rutter, Streiter, and Brunke…" Weiss said as he checked off the fours names on his clipboard. "We'll be riding in this APC here." pointing towards the six wheeled vehicle behind him. "Got any questions for me?"

"Who are we fighting Oberleutnant?" Karl asked.

"Well reports say that this invasion force came out of a Roman-type structure. A portal of some kind it seems. Well it turns out the forces that came out look seem to bare a striking resemblance with the armies of the Roman Empire. Not only that, there are what seems to be fantasy creatures among their ranks. Globlins, Dragons, Orcs, Humanoids." The only response was a blank stare from the four Germans.

I know, I know it's very hard to believe gentleman but all that matters now is we stop them at all costs, understood? Now, get inside and settle in, we'll be leaving in….. approximately 3 minutes."

Karl nodded and led Heinrich, Dominik and Wilhelm inside of the APC and took a seat inside. They made last minute checks on their weapons; making sure sights are clear, loaded and the safety on. Soon, they were ready to go as the last squad entered into the APC with Weiss behind them. He then spoke to the crew to let them know they were ready and would wait for the move out order from Oberst Friedrich Stoiberg. Soon after the radio crackled to life with Stoiberg speaking.

"Everyone, this is call sign Overlord. We are all clear to move out. Be aware we will be escorted by police and Bundesgrenschutz units to Düsseldorf. I will leave it to your Oberleutnants to debrief you on the current situation. Overlord Out." Soon after, the vehicles of the 203rd Panzer Battalion and 212th Mechanized Infantry Battalion began moving out of the base, soon getting on to the main streets, earning the eyes of bystanders on the sidewalk and in their vehicles as they were led by police cars with their emergency lights flashing and sirens blaring.

"Alright men! Now if you haven't heard, Düsseldorf is under attack by an invading force. And before you ask, it is not the Soviets. If it was then they wouldn't be massacring civilians let alone they even make it this far! This invading army bares a striking resemblance to that of the ancient Roman Empire, equipped with swords, bows, and shields. It should also be noted that they have non-humans in their ranks. Creatures you would find in a fantasy novel such as goblins, orcs, humanoids, and dragons which are basically this force's air assets. Now this means our enemy is technologically inferior to our weaponry and vehicles but it would be foolish to underestimate them especially in close quarters which is where their weapons are the strongest so I want all of you on your guard when we enter a building to clear it out. I don't want to send any of you home missing any limbs or in a coffin draped with the black, gold and red tricolor. Understood!?

"Yes Sir!" the occupants shouted.

"Alright….. It will be a 2 hour drive from here to Düsseldorf. When we get there we will support the besieged defenders at the airport and wait for reinforcements from Panzerlehrbrigade 9 that is 45 minutes behind us alongside some Dutch reinforcements. We should also have most of the enemies winged assets out of the sky by then by the _Luftwaffe_ and our NATO allies.

From now and then if you need to rest up or pray do it now. It is going to be a long day."

As soon as he finished speaking, there was a calm silence inside the APC with the whirring engine and radio making the slightest amount of noise. Much of the soldiers were lost in thought, thinking about their families and what they might have to face as they made their way to the burning city.

* * *

**Imperial Army Headquarters, ****Düsseldorf, 1:00 P.M **

After securing the surrounding area around the gate, a temporary base of operations was established to coordinate efforts to secure the city until more Imperial reinforcements arrive. So far the invasion was going well as the Imperial Army faced miniscule resistance from dark blue dressed mages who wielded powerful fiery weapons.

They were brushed aside with ease but soon however began facing large pockets of resistance from enemy strongholds. Falco quickly concluded that they were strategic points of interest that needed to be quickly subdued.

In the center of the base was the command tent where Falco, Colt, Genesius and their staff were busy coordinating their next plan of action and discussing intelligence gathered by Imperial scouts and were also awaiting the arrival of the wyvern riders who Legate Falco and Legate Tiberion had ordered to scout beyond the city.

"Legate Tiberion, any word from your wyvern riders? It is taking them an awfully long time."

"I'm afraid not Falco, either this city is very large or my wyvern riders are indulging themselves in the undefended populace. I wouldn't blame them as I would do the same. I assure you Falco they will fulfill their task given to them."

Falco sighed and shook his head. This delay was not needed as this intel could prove valuable in the future. For now though there were other important things to attend to such as these strongpoints that needed to be subdued. He turned to his staff.

"Alright, first order of business are the various iron bridges that lead to another section of this city. Their design's while marvelous has caused great trouble for our army as it has forced our ranks to funnel across a narrow and long section resulting in many casualties …. With Legate Calass being one of them sadly." Falco looked down for a second, taking a moment to remember his comrade. "Nonetheless, he would want us to continue this expedition in his memory. On the bright side, these bridges once captured will aid us in a possible counter-attack and if we can capture this cities architects, we can make our own. For now, an assault will have to wait since there are other important matters." He took a breath.

"Next are the numerous foreign strongholds within this city. This has helped denote that the nation we have invaded may have many vassals. The nation in question is yet to be answered but Imperial Scouts have captured a flag." He said as he soon held up a flag.

It had three horizontal bands of black on top, gold in the middle, and red on the bottom with a yellow shield in the middle that held a black screaming eagle. Falco then put the flag on the table in the middle before speaking again.

"So far, many of these strongholds with their garrisons are continuing to hold out with their fiery weapons-"

"Pah, these savages refuse to give our men an honorable death! We shall crush them easily." Genesius said in an outburst.

"Are you mad?! This ignorance and arrogance has caused the death of one of our own skilled leaders. We should proceed with caution when there is a large concentration of this lands powerful weaponry for they can inflict heavy casualties upon us as it could lead to disaster in the future. For every one of their militias we kill we lose ten of our own!" Colt shot back at the Imperial brat.

"Know your place Colt! For all we know you wish to take these savages as your personal servants!"

"Enough!" Falco intervened. "This division will not help the current situation!" He turned to address Colt, he desperately needed to separate the two. "Colt, I wish for you and your forces to aid Legate Romanus in securing a facility to our North that houses this cities iron dragons and wyverns. It will prove useful for us in future conflicts if we can capture them."

All Colt could do was sigh. He then spoke to Falco. "It will be done Falco." He soon walked out with his group of officers to organise his troops.

"As for you Genesius, Imperial scouts have reported a large concentration of the enemies' militia to the South to which these otherworlders have been transporting their wounded via yellow wagons. As you know our casualties are beginning to mount and we need the expertise of their medical staff to help treat our wounded. We also need to win the hearts and minds of the people here as we will put them under our dominion and do NOT want to risk a revolt so I urge you Genesius to not kill anyone unnecessarily." Falco said in a tone mixed with distaste, and venom towards his second in command.

Genesius could only muster a humph before walking out with his set of officers to rally his legion.

Falco then turned back to the rest of his staff. "The rest of you, unless you have anything important to tell me are free to return to your duties. Dismissed!" He said as the rest of his staff soon began shuffling out of his tent leaving Falco alone to think. To think about the Empire, and this new world that has been discovered. While they have been successful so far, a map detailing this world's political situation and geographical look had yet to be collected which could prove vital in conquering the rest of this world.

He also like Colt, shared a slight bit of worry when it came to these other worlder's weapons, he had scene for itself the damage it could inflict upon the common foot soldier when they were brought into the medical ward crying and screaming to the gods. It also puzzled him knowing that these weapons weren't magical at all as it was confirmed by Mage Silus.

'_I should arrange for these weapons to be collected and transported to the mages at Rondel.' _He thought.

He then shifted his thoughts to the growing tension between Genesius and Colt. While he did expect this conflict between the two, as they held different views on how to handle situations with Colt being rational, and forward thinking in contrast to Genesius' being dictated upon impulse. Nonetheless he knew he needed to finish this campaign quickly to prevent another shouting match between the two.

'_Shall the Gods forbid Colt lose his life in battle for I fear for her daughter Myui being forced into the role as Countess of Italica.' _

His thinking however was interrupted when the flap to his tent was opened, and rushed in an Imperial scout.

"Legate Falco! Legate di Casta has returned and has in his possession prisoners and many items to help us in this war. He immediately requests an audience."

Falco turned to the young messenger. "Alright then, send him in." Soon after the messenger left to tell di Casta that Falco is ready to see him. di Casta soon entered the tent alongside a few aides with a few items which included fours flags, one being the black, gold, and red tricolor he had presented earlier, a few rolled up pieces of paper, and a crate.

"Falco, my good friend." smiled Romana di Casta as he saluted his superior with Falco doing the same. "It is good to see you in these trying times."

"Likewise my friend." Falco took a look at the items laid out for him on the table. "I sure hope what you have brought for me is of use to us in this war."

"Indeed I have." He soon then unrolled one of the pieces of paper to display a map of this new world. Seven Continents, all surrounded by big illustrious oceans.

'_This world is much bigger than I thought,' _he thought to himself. Then di Casta unrolled what was the political map of the world leaving Falco astonished at the amount of nations that existed in this world. He wondered how they could co-exist peacefully. He also took into account the two biggest nations on the map being colored blood red and one deep blue.

"We also have collected some of the otherworlders weapons when we subdued their garrisons." di Casta said as he opened the crate and emptied its contents onto the wooden table. They mixed from small handheld weapons to ones that were as long as the standard issue sword. They were all black and color and although their shapes were generally the same, there were some differences, notable the writing, and overall shape being different on some.

"And here is the flag of the nation we have arrived in." di Casta said as he displayed the black, gold and red tricolor to Falco before setting it down for another flag with a blue background, with a white circle in the middle with a white 4 pointed cross in the middle as well.

"It seems this is one of the flags of the vassal nations although this was also flying alongside this next flag in their palace." di Casta said as he put the blue flag down for another tricolor in similar design to the German flag they had seen previously. It had a red band on the top, white in the middle, and lastly blue at the bottom.

"And lastly this flag." di Casta said taking out a flag with red and yellow horizontal stripes. Thin red bands on the top and bottom with a large yellow band in the middle that had the royal coat of arms of Spain in the left background. "Hmmm, it seems this nation has a monarchy." pointed out Falco as he noticed the coat of arms of the Spanish flag. "Maybe we can get them on our side once we conquer this nation." di Casta only nodded in agreement.

Next di Casta unrolled two maps, one displaying West Germany, and its major cities alongside another map detailing the city of Düsseldorf, and the Greater Rhine-Ruhr area. "It seems we haven't just made landfall into one city but a city among many."

"It would seem so." di Casta said. "It would also explain these otherworlders determination in defending those iron bridges." Falco nodded in agreement.

"If you would excuse but there is one more thing or person that you should see," di Casta said before walking out of the tent

He came back a few minutes later, this time followed by four guards escorting a male prisoner in shackles. He noticeably had light skin, and hazel eyes, similar to that of the occupants of the city as well as dark brown hair with a few strands of grey. If it wasn't for their regular sized ears then Falco would've mistaken these people for elves.

Falco also couldn't help but notice the rather simple clothing the man wore; a white dress shirt, black long pants, and black shoes.

'_Some rather interesting clothing for a lord,' _Falco thought.

He also, noticeably had cuts and bruises on his arms and face detailing the amount of roughhousing his guards did to the prisoner.

The man was then shoved into a wooden chair before having his arms and legs tied up. He had the look of fear and anger in his eyes, mostly because of the uncertain situation he was in. di Casta then spoke to Falco.

"We have seemed to have captured one of the vassal nation's lords in their palace. He also is able to speak our tongue albeit it being broken…. I suggest we introduce ourselves."

"Ok then I will start first," Falco said before addressing the enemy lord. "I am Legate Dinia Falco of the Imperial Army and this here is my colleague Legate Stadius di Casta. We request information from you so please tell us your name, allegiance, and role that you have in your country."

The prisoner looked up at the Imperial. If only he was thirty years younger then he would've made a better attempt to resist but alas he was in no position to do so. He could only hope that cooperation could guarantee his and his colleague's safety.

"I-I am Albert Jan-Nekker of the Kingdom of the Netherlands, and I hold the position as Consul-General to the Federal Republic of Germany." Albert said.

"Kingdom of the Ney-their-lands, Fed-eral Republic of Germ-any?" Falco asked. He then took the political map, and then took it to Albert. "Loosen his right arm," he said to one of the guards. After he did so ,Falco he asked where the Netherlands and Germany were located on the map with Albert pointing to the bordering nations. After doing so Falco moved on to another question.

"And why has your lord country allowed your vassal nation to hold a palace within their city?"

Albert knew what he was referring to. After all he did study the history of Rome in University. Now it was time to educate these bastard Romans on how modern civilization has evolved.

"Vassal? You have it all wrong," Albert said, amused and smiling. "The Netherlands is a sovereign, democratic and fully independent nation alongside Germany and most of these "palaces" your invading army has come across and ransacked."

Falco, and di Casta were bewildered at Albert's statement. Was this world not dominated by an Empire?

"And so why does your nation hold a palace in this nation's city?" asked di Casta.

"Well, almost every nation in our world operates a ... diplomatic mission in almost every foreign country called an Embassy or Consulate where Representatives or Ambassadors as we call them, work, or in some cases reside in to relay events or intentions of their mother country to the nation where their Embassy or Consulate resides out of. That includes Declarations of War, State Visits, and Trade Proposals . In my case I am a Consul-General, and as a result work in a Consulate. I work similarly to an Ambassador, however an Ambassador usually operates out of a Nation's capital and is usually the direct or main representative."

Falco and di Casta listened to Albert's rather lengthy explanation of ambassadors and embassies, clearing up some of their questions but also producing more. They were gonna ask Albert a few more things regarding the world's politics, religions, cultures and basic history but were interrupted by the Dutchman.

"The actions you're Imperial Army have done to not only the Dutch consulate but also the Spanish consulate is not only an act of war but is also a violation of International Law and the Vienna Convention. Even during wartime with a foreign nation, their embassy is to be protected by the Nation's Government and military even if the public calls for their expulsion or their heads. But I don't expect you barbaric Romans to understand that." Albert finished, in a tone of defiance, anger, and disgust. Falco and di Casta couldn't believe what they heard. Laws restricting war and its potential spoils? How preposterous! And what are Romans?!

Upon his insult, one of the guards hit Albert with the end of his spear, leaving him riving in pain. He was gonna hit him again but was halted by Falco before he could do anything else.

"Heel, we need him able to speak." he said as he grabbed the guards spear. The guard obeyed and leveled his weapon before stepping back behind the prisoner. Falco then spoke again.

"Excuse the actions of our Army for we didn't know this sort of law existed in this world. Now, Lord Nekker-"

"It is Consul-General Jan-Nekker." interjected Albert.

"Yes Consul General, I apologize for the actions made by the Imperial Army, now what will be your price for your defection and loyalty to the Empire? Women, Slaves, Money, maybe a position in our Senate?"

Albert couldn't believe what he was hearing. To betray his sacred _Nederlands? _To him it was preposterous especially considering the actions he took during the Second World War to help liberate his country from the occupation of the Nazis. When the offer of Women and Slaves was said to him, it sickened him. It would be a great betrayal to his family, and his values of upholding human rights.

The answer Albert gave to Falco and di Casta was unexpected. It was a loud, hearty laugh from the Dutch Diplomat before he said in a mocking tone. "Do you really believe I will betray my Netherlands? Her Majesty the Queen Beatrix, and the Government I swore an oath to protect? If you think so then you are surely mistaken for it would be a far more honourable action for you to take me as a prisoner then for me to swear allegiance to you. That being said, I probably won't be a prisoner of your precious Empire for long as my mother country alongside its allies in the North Atlantic Treaty Organization will make sure that I not only return home safely but to make sure your Empire will be a smoldering pile of ash."

This statement shocked di Casta and Falco, this level of defiance was almost unheard of when given an offer this generous to a political prisoner. One of the guards was about to beat the shit out of Albert for this level of disrespect to a high official in the Imperial Army but was once again stopped by Falco.

"Very well Mr. Jan-Nekker, you and your staff shall be interned in our lands as prisoners then to be transported to our slave markets in Sadera." Falco then turned to the guards. "Take him away."

They quickly undone his restraints before putting back the chains on his wrists and ankles before whisking him away from the tent and into a wagon leaving the two Imperial commanders in a cold silence, thinking about what the prisoner said. Albert said something of an alliance between fully independent nations which could hinder the efforts made by the Imperial Army to fully conquer this world.

di Casta first walked out of the tent to attend to other duties soon followed by Falco to see the state of the base. It was still afternoon with the sky clear and displaying the sun; one of the many similarities this world seemed to have with Falmart. In the base everyone was attending to their duties ranging from patrol, inventory, checking on the horses or transporting messages to various commanders. He could see at the end of the street that basic fortifications were assembled, Mostly wood spikes on the far ends of the road.

Suddenly there was a large explosion. Falco and much of the occupants of the base looked towards the sound which was oddly in the sky. Sure enough there was a cloud of thick black smoke and just below it a wyvern, engulfed in fire as it spiraled out of the sky. To Falco's horror the burning wyvern was barreling to the encampment. It made a loud crash as the wyvern's carcass landed on a wooden wagon with the soldiers near it luckily jumping clear.

Falco ran up to the burning wreck and subsequent large crowd that had quickly formed around said wreck.

"Did any of you see what happened here!?" Falco shouted.

"I did." A young soldier said from the crowd. "I saw the wyvern flying above, it seemed to be in a hurry, evading something it seems. I then saw a flaming arrow speeding out of the clouds and hit the wyvern, bursting into flames." He trembled, his voice mixed with fear. "T-Then an iron pegasus soon followed out of the clouds before flying to the-the east."

Many were shocked at this revelation, some kneeled to pray to the Gods. How did this new world acquire such weapons? Falco personally could not believe it but wasn't surprised. This world had many surprises thrown at him and the Imperial Army. He now knew that this could be the biggest struggle the Empire had ever faced. He knew he needed to boost the morale of the bases' garrison for this event had sure enough sucked the life out of them.

"Everyone remain calm!" Announced Falco to the crowd. "It seems our enemy has never before seen weapons. To ensure our victory in our conquest, I will return to Alnus to message the Emperor for more reinforcements for it is necessary! In my absence Legate di Casta will assume control of the Army here." He then turned to address di Casta.

"I will put you in charge of the defenses here. Colt and Genesius are busy attending to enemy holdouts elsewhere and should send messengers once their objective is completed. I trust you to do a good job here until I return. I also wish to bring back the prisoners we have in our possession back across the 'Gate' if that is alright with you."

"Of course it is Falco, I won't let you down…"

* * *

**This chapter will be part one out of two. The second one will be more action pact then this one. **

**Now on to the reviews: **

**UH-60 Nightstalker: Well this is my first story so I have things to iron out etc. thanks for the feedback. **

**A Reader: The main reason why I didn't do West Berlin is because the Bundeswehr, and other foreign forces would be unable to transport their heavy equipment, and vehicles. Plus I'd assume GDR, and Soviet Forces seeing the absence of NATO troops, and instead Imperial Troops would maybe provoke them to occupy West Berlin. **

**Feerzo 14: Thanks for the feedback. **

**Hellisonfire345: Let's just say that if I were to do a Kaiserreich/GATE Story it would most likely be a Post 2nd Weltkrieg One set in a Cold War between the Entente, and MittelEuropa. I plan on updating my profile that will detail a timeline of events. **


	3. Die Wacht am Rhein Part II

**_I do not own the GATE: __Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri series, and all related media._**

**Before reading A/N: I have rewritten the first and second chapters. If you don't want to re-read them the major changes are the names of both the Romans and Germans, an interaction with the commander and a Dutch diplomat and longer sections for the German's introduction and preparation for the counter-attack. And I would also like to apologize for the VERY long wait as I hit a bit of writers block as well as being caught up in end of the year schoolwork but don't worry, for I am still committed to this story. Now just sit back and relax and enjoy!**

* * *

**Series One, Chapter Two: "Die Wacht am Rhein", Part Two**

* * *

"_I would rather be the hammer than the anvil." - Erwin Rommel_

**Autobahn Route 23, Düsseldorf, West Germany, 2:30 P.M **

The convoy of vehicles from the 21st Panzer Brigade were nearing their destination of Flughafen Düsseldorf.

Leading the convoy were the tanks of 203rd Panzer Battalion which consisted of mostly the Leopard 1A4 and the brand new Leopard 2 with both boasting very powerful 105-mm gun and 120-mm guns respectively and strong cross-country capabilities with the Leopard 1A4 owning a 65 km/h top speed while the Leopard 2 boasted a 68 km/h top speed with thick armour to boot.

Meanwhile on Autobahn Route 8, the Panzerlehrbrigade 9 was leading a counter-offensive of its own with elements of the 33rd Mechanized Infantry Battalion, 91st Infantry Battalion, 92nd Mechanized Infantry and 93rd Panzer Battalion.

The plan was both groups would counter-attack the enemy force from both Autobahn routes in a pincer attack using their superior technology to quickly deal with the large enemy force of est.10,000. These barbaric invaders were in for a rude awakening.

For the 21st, they would split up into groups Alpha, which will head directly to the Airport and aid the garrison from there, and Bravo which will continue on the highway and cut through a residential area to

Sitting in one of the APCs was Wilhelm and his squad, counting the seconds until disembarkment. He made last minute checks on his rifle and ammunition, making sure the magazines were tightly placed on his rig so they wouldn't fall out in the heat of battle.

From the inside, he could see the city skyline marked with billowing towers of smoke through the

front windows of the APC. As they neared the city, traffic on the oncoming lanes of route 23 became more congested as terrified civilians were trying to make their way out of the besieged city by either car, bus or by foot.

"Alright everyone!" shouted Oberleutnant Weiss over the whirring engine of the APC. "We are closing in on the off-ramp that will take us onto the surface streets. From there we will lead the counter-attack against there invaders! Attach bayonets everyone!"

Soon Wilhelm loaded a magazine of 7.62x51 NATO into his G3 Rifle, and slapped the charging handle into position with his fellow squadmates doing the same with their weapons. The machine-gunners meanwhile were busy loading their ammo belts into the machine-guns.

The lead vehicles soon descended onto the off-ramp with one Leopard moving into position to block the intersection to cover the convoy as it travelled onto the street. It was soon joined by two APCs, a Marder 1 IFV and a G-Wagen W460.

The vehicles of the convoy began splitting up onto their respective streets they would proceed down on. There goal was to clear out the surrounding areas of any enemy pockets, intercept a potential flanking force and to ultimately cut off and flank the attacking enemy.

"Mechanized Companies led by Weiss, and Höffner and Zerstörer-5 take 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th Street. Companies led by Spitzer, and Ehrlinger with Zerstörer-6 take 7th, 8th, 9th and 10th Street." ordered Stoiberg via the radio.

"Companies under Mathis, and von Kitz, and Zerstörer 7 take 11th, 12th and 14th Street. Companies under Hoth, and Fromm and Zerstörer-9 will cover 15th, 16th, 17th and 18th street. I will you all good luck! Overlord out."

"Copy that Overlord." Weiss said over the radio.

The half of Weiss' company alongside one of the Leopard 1s, turned on 4th Street. Giving enough room for all of the vehicles to park, the disembark order was given soon after. Karl's squad piled out of their APC onto the left side of the street and took up a position near a cafe. The area around them was mostly deserted. After a few minutes, the order to move down the street and to clear out any buildings that had a hostile or civilian presence was given out.

They were progressing well and there was no enemy presence yet while reports of civilians who tried to weather out the current situation were evacuated.

The squad came across a burning gas station with a twisted and burning Mercedes-Benz W123 where the fuel pumps should be. What surprised the group however was the charred and burning bodies of soldiers who wore iron armour and wore clothing reminiscent of the Roman Empire.

'_They really are Romans' _Karl thought.

There was no sign of the driver as the door was in the opened position and near it a trail of blood that went into the gas station. He then made various hand signals and singled out Wilhelm and two other squad mates to follow him into the gas station.

"Bluhm, Streiter, Hoffman, keep overwatch you hear?" The response by the three men was a series of nods and a "Yes sir."

The four made their way to the glass door, and stacked up. Karl made a quick peek into the window. The lights were off, but could see with the limited light a store shelf overturned and its contents sprawled onto the floor. He then briefly put the other three soldiers up to speed.

"Körver, Holz you go straight towards the back of the store. Me and Brunke will clear the left. Understand?" The three men all nodded in response.

Karl looked back to see if they were ready, and was given a reassuring nod by Wilhelm.

He then opened the door quickly and swiftly, his weapon drawn. He then made his way inside towards the counter and register followed by his three squadmates. Holz and Körver made their way towards the back of the store near the refrigerators and office while Wilhelm followed Karl while also clearing out the front aisles.

The four made thorough checks, making sure no one was hiding amongst the shelves with Karl making sure no one was hiding behind or under the counter. After all four said all clear they began clearing out the back room and garage finding nothing.

This puzzled Karl as the four made their way to the front of the store. Just where the hell was this guy?!

"Wilhelm shut off the gas, you two go wait outside." Karl said.

As Körver, and Holz opened the door, and Wilhelm went to shut off the gas line, Karl got another glimpse at the trail of blood that appeared to end at the door frame. He then turned toward the overturned shelf which used to hold canned food. On the edge of the shelf, Karl noticed a large splotch of blood which resembled a hand imprint and another splotch on the ground nearby which led to another smaller drop of it and another.

He soon followed the trail which went past the counter and towards the back near the refrigerators. He followed the trail towards the back which had ended at an ice cream freezer which had a rather medium sized splotch on top of it. It appeared someone was taking refugee in it. Karl took out his Walther P1 service pistol and flashlight. It could really be anyone in there.

He shined the light through the glass lid, first seeing a bloody handprint on the glass before glancing down further. He saw a man wearing a red polo shirt, beige khaki pants and white running shoes with a dark red bloodstain on his lower chest/upper hip. With the light shining upon him the man turned towards its source. Karl could see the pain and fear in his eyes. He sprung into action. Placing down his rifle and putting away his flashlight, he opened the sliding cover and began trying to carry him out.

"Wilhelm get the fuck over here! I found a wounded civilian!"

Wilhelm came running to where Karl was situated.

"C'mon, and help me get this poor bastard to a medic."

The two pulled the man out with Wilhelm helping to carry his legs while Karl carried the man's arms. Wilhelm pushed open the door and shouted towards the squad and APC.

"We need a fucking medic here!" as they made their way towards the street. Soon enough a medic came running up to them.

"Set him down on the sidewalk, let me take a look." he said.

"You can save him Keppler?" Karl asked.

"You kidding me? This is just a flesh wound, although this lucky bastard lost a decent amount of blood." Keppler said as he began tearing open the man's shirt and applying a disinfectant agent on the wound. "You guys can go back to what you were doing, I got this from here."

"Alright, just tell us if you need anything Keppler"

"You got it."

Karl and Wilhelm soon made their way back to their APC, passing the gas station as they went along. The flames had somewhat subsided due to gas line being shut off and risk of further explosion averted.

"Feldwebel, Rutter and Gefreiter, Brunke, good work getting that poor man to safety." Weiss said from near the APC's rear entrance. "We'll be moving along in the next few minutes as Feldwebel Stocker and his squad are clearing out that apartment complex across the street." Weiss then began lighting up a cigarette.

"Yes, Obersleutnant." Karl responded.

"Obersleutnant! You need to see this!" Ran up a Heer Gefreiter from Karl's squadron.

"Gefreiter Reich, what appears to be the matter." Karl asked.

"The fact the enemy is standing right there." Reich said, pointing towards the end of the street.

Sure enough there was a large contingent of potentially no less than 1,000 foot soldiers and cavalry wearing cyan, white, and grey ornate roman armor. They were all armed with the common roman sword or spear.

"Scheisse…." Weiss said as he took in the sight of the large but technologically inferior force. He then took out his radio and spoke into it to alert command and his colleagues. "This Oberstleutnant Weiss, reporting. We have come across an enemy hostile force. Any other groups seeing the same? Over."

"Roger that Weiss, we are seeing the same thing. Romans with light blue, white and grey armor. We are currently moving into defensive positions. Over."

"Roger that Hoth. We shall do the same thing." Weiss then fiddled with the dial to change the radio channel to that of their supporting Leopard 1. "Stefan" crew do you read?"

"Yes, Obestleutnant we read you. "Stefan" is are you service. Over."

"Right. I need your Panzer to be deployed near our line and provide support. We have spotted an enemy contingent that is estimated to be at 1,000 Infantry and cavalry. Over."

"Roger that Oberstleutnant, we will move into position immediately. Over and Out."

Weiss put back his radio into its holder before shouting back into the APC.

"Tanzer, Rühl, make sure that mounted MG is loaded and has enough ammo!"

"Already ahead of you Oberstleutnant!" Tanzer; the gunner of the TPz Fuchs APC said.

Soon the Leopard 1A4 alongside a Marder IFV, arrived at the hastily assembled defensive line with both vehicles positioned in the middle of the street.

The defensive line was the three armored vehicles in the middle of the road with a few parked cars acting as barricades with two infantry squads per side of the sidewalk with other squads being positioned in the surrounding buildings, acting as marksmen and support.

Karl and Wilhelm made it back to their squad, being positioned on the sidewalk. Wilhelm took up position near an overturned mailbox near Dominik who was aiming at the Roman horde with his MG3. He switched the firing action from "Auto" to "Single" for this type of engagement required precise and accurate fire due to the distance. The handheld radio issued to Karl soon crackled back to life.

"Alright men! You all know what to do since you all trained for it albeit due to a different enemy…..nonetheless I shall expect a flawless result from all of you. Now upon my signal, you will open fire at the enemy. I will recommend you all with the G3 to switch to single-fire and make sure your bayonets are attached." Weiss said with the radio going silent.

The large mass of enemy soldiers slowly but surely crept up the road nearing their position. Soon the line of enemy soldiers halted, before a large, long blow of a war horn sounded out followed by a very loud war cry as the enemy force began rushing the German's positions.

Weiss quickly gave out the order to commence firing at the rushing enemy. Soon a volley of fire from the German's was unleashed with the MGs tearing through the enemy lines, bringing down many with the sound of rifle fire crackled through the air bringing down their share of the enemy as well. The Marder 1 meanwhile was letting loose with its 20mm Rheinmetall auto-cannon, causing some of the unlucky ones to become limbless in a matter of seconds.

Minutes into the engagement, the Leopard 1A4 finally awoken from its silence. Firing a 105mm shell from its L7 gun into the enemy lines causing mass panic and turning it's victims into unidentifiable piles of red gory goop. It's Gunner added to the fury, firing off a burst of 7.62 from it's mounted MG.

Within a minute, the Leopard fired again, leaving a similar result like before.

This appeared to be enough for the invading Roman army as they began making a very disorganized and hasty retreat as the enemies foot soldiers tried to run away from the German fire. The enemies' cavalry meanwhile saw much of their horse riders thrown off their horse in response to the loud weaponry being discharged with some being trampled.

However some fanatical ones continued to rush the German defensive lines out of rage or insanity with them too being cut down from rifle fire.

"Pursue them _kameraden_! Onwards!" shouted Weiss from the radio. In seconds, the soldiers stood up and began marching forward giving chase to enemy force before stopping once in a while to deal with any remaining enemy pockets.

Wilhelm's squad soon came up to a patch of dead cavalry riders and their horses. Almost all bearing bullet wounds from their weapons. They immediately checked for survivors either to put them out of their misery or to take them in as a POW. They checked thoroughly with their weapons drawn. They were surely taking no chances.

As Wilhelm, and Karl continued to move past the dead horses and cavalrymen, they began to hear a faint sobbing. The two moved towards the sound, coming up to a horse that unlike most of its counterparts, wore ornate silver armor. The sobbing meanwhile was louder as they got closer.

Their culprit was a man wearing silver, and cyan ornate armor who was trapped under said horse as it seemed to fall on top of him.

"Hey I found a straggler." Karl called out to the squad. "Get some zip-ties also."

Wilhelm glanced at the trapped soldier. From his armor it appeared this man is a high ranking officer. He also looked at his face for a moment, for the man had a well kept mustache, and noticeable wrinkles around his face detailing his experience. Wilhelm could also see tear marks coming from his face. He had the look of fear and sadness in his eyes.

'_The Bundesnachrichtendienst is gonna have a lot of fun with him.'_ he thought.

Soon a few other of their squadmates joined the two, Dominik included. They lifted the horse off of the man before tying his hands up with the zip-ties. They could hear him mutter something but thought none of it as he was whisked away to an awaiting vehicle.

Soon a development arose. The main enemy force at the airport was soundly defeated by the 212th Mechanized and 203rd Panzer Brigades with backup from the 9th Panzer Demonstration Brigade, suffering only 3 casualties; all who would live. It wouldn't take long now for Düsseldorf to be free once again and for justice to be later served.

* * *

**Autobahn Route 7, Rhine River Bridge, Düsseldorf, West Germany, 3:30 P.M **

Genesius had arrogantly disobeyed Falco's order to lay siege to the otherworlders medical facility but to instead win himself some glory by doing what Legate Calais failed to do: Take the iron bridges and invade the land beyond for its spoils.

After arriving on the expressway he ordered the area be scouted to check for the enemies presence. He wanted to fight these unhonorable savages himself, and this would be a golden opportunity to do it. When the scouts returned he was somewhat surprised and peeved to learn that the enemy evacuated the bridge as it was devoid of their presence. This act of cowardice made him seethe.

Unbeknownst to him, however it was a rather carefully planned trap.

He ordered his army to march forward onto the bridge and towards the other side. As they went along they passed many horseless carriages that were presumably left abandoned as the inhabitants of this city attempted to flee from the might of the Imperial Army.

Looking towards his sight, Genesius could see the glistening of the Rhine river as the water interacted with the setting sun. He would be lying to himself if he said it didn't look beautiful. A definite pro of this new world.

As he looked further he could also see what appeared to be a large ship made of iron and not of the typical wood that was used to make the war ships in Falmart.

'_Another thing we can exploit once we have conquered this world' _he thought.

His thoughts however were interrupted by two metal birds speeding towards his position.

* * *

**10 Minutes Earlier **

"Oscar-7, this is Eagle-1 we have eyes on the enemy. Estimated at 10,000 foot-mobiles. They are currently trying to cross the bridge. Over."

"Roger that Eagle-1, Hawk-3, and Hawk-4 are in a holding pattern over the area. Continue to update."

"Will do, will continue to update the situation." The radio went silent as the radio relay ended from GSG9 operative Michael "Jäger" Blattner as he overlooked the bridge from a building rooftop.

Currently "Eagle-1" squadron of the GSG9 were situated and tasked with keeping tabs on the enemy in case they attempted to cross the bridge again. The plan was to deny the enemy the use of the bridges across the Rhine River by using laser guided missiles to bring them down while also using them as a trap to severely weaken the enemy's forces. The US, French and Belgian forces on the other side meanwhile will get across the river via pneumatic pontoon bridges while being covered by the frigate _Augsburg_.

"Günther, Blitz! You see any other force coming up the expressway?"

"Negative, Jäger. There is no one else coming up the offramp or further down the freeway." Günther answered.

Jäger gave off a sigh of relief before speaking again. "Hetzer, Ferdinand, Jet. Are the the rappel lines secure?"

"They are boss!" Jet replied.

"Ok good. Once the Americans in their Warthogs launch their payload we will need to get off this building quickly. Once we are on the ground we will aid the Americans, Belgians and French with the pontoon bridge. Just sit tight all of you."

Jäger continued to look at the enemy formation. He knew they were marching towards their impending doom the question is either by a AGM-65 Maverick launched from one of the two A-10s or by falling to their death into the Rhine River.

_'Heh, the "Wacht am the Rhein" would perfectly describe our current situation.' _Jäger thought.

Soon the radio crackled back to life. "Eagle-1 this is Oscar-7 speaking, you have the go-ahead to activate the infrared laser sensor and point it towards the support beams. Over."

"Copy that Oscar-7, proceeding now." Jäger replied. He took up a black metallic box that would guide the AGM Missiles towards their intended target. He proceeded to turn it on and point it towards the main support beam in the middle. Off into the distance, two A-10 Warthogs descended over the Rhine on the other side of the river. After a few tense seconds the pilots fired their Mavericks. The four Mavericks then proceed to hone in towards the bright green dot that was on the support beam and sped towards it. Seconds later it collided with the support beam in a fiery and loud explosion, severely weakening the main support beam. Soon another explosion went off, this time on the West side of the Rhine as the supports there were taken out.

From the rooftop Jäger could see the bridge buckle as it was unable to support itself.

**On the bridge**

Genesius could only look on in horror as the four flaming arrows collided with the side of the bridge, causing a huge fiery explosion that immediately killed anyone in its vicinity and also took out a sizable portion of the side of the bridge. His horse immediately threw him off at the sound of the large explosion.

Seconds later he could hear and see the screaming of the injured, some sporting burns, large wounds with metal imbedded into them or lost limbs.

Genesius could hear the bridge creak and groan amongst the cries for help and to the gods. He knew that the bridge couldn't support their weight any longer. He immediately shouted out to warn everyone but it was no use. The remaining supports of the bridge gave out as it began collapsing from the West. Within seconds, the portion of the bridge Genesius' legion was standing upon collapsed as well and plunged into the river.

Genesius seconds before however jumped off the side into the river, seemingly spared until an iron support fell on top of him and impaled him, killing him instantly in a manner fit for someone with no regard to that of innocent lives.

**Meanwhile**

Watchmen squad quickly fast roped down towards their waiting black BMW E23s and sped off towards the banks of the Rhine to where the pontoon bridges would be ended at.

Once they got there, Jäger ordered for a quick sweep around the area be done. Once Jäger, Günther, Blitz, Hetzer, Jet and Ferdinand cleared the surrounding area, Jäger takes out a flare gun and fires into the air, giving off signal for the all clear.

Through his binoculars, Jäger could see the first of the pontoons being laid down, and soon Düsseldorf's salvation.

* * *

**Düsseldorf City Centre, Imperial Army HQ, ****Düsseldorf, West Germany, 5:30 P.M **

The situation throughout was quickly deteriorating and di Casta had serious trouble coping with it. There were numerous reports detailing of how legions of the Imperial Army were handed defeat after defeat. Legate Lurio's force of 15,000 defeated to the East. Legate Tullius' legion in the South of 10,000 utterly defeated with only 523 survivors. Legate Pilatus' legion of 9,000 was also defeated in the West after a counter-attack by the enemy forces, only 344 footmen made it out alive.

di Casta also had to bear with the huge loses with the Wyvern Corps for the enemies winged assets possessed much greater speed and weaponry with their flaming arrows.

di Casta also had yet to hear from Legate Romanus and Count Formal in their expedition North nor Legate Genesius who was sent to take the enemy medical ward. He feared the worst for all three.

Imperial scouts were meanwhile reporting a huge enemy force encroaching with men in green clothing, armed with black long staves with iron elephants with long snouts and even more iron pegasus flying, bringing their wrath and vengeance towards those who dare to oppose them.

He only had at his disposal 7,000 troops who could defend the base. He heard of much smaller enemy pockets of that wielded these fiery weapons easily bringing down his much larger legions. It was simply unbelievable. He feared for what they would bring. He could even hear from the command tent, their fiery weapons being discharged which appeared to move closer and closer.

Morale in the camp was dangerously low with some soldiers deserting, especially the demi-humans and non-human auxiliaries who deserted in droves back into the Gate or bravely took a chance with the other worlders to most likely rat out their masters.

However, even with the deteriorating situation, prisoners were still being transported back to Alnus. di Casta was hellbent on gaining something which could please the Emperor and Prince Zorzal despite earning the wrath and fury of these otherworlders. After all, the Empire had faced defeat and hardship and still came out on top.

"Legate di Casta, the outer defensive ring has fallen! What shall we do?!" An imperial messenger frantically asked.

It took di Casta a while to answer but he knew this was already a lost cause and the only thing he could do now was to make sure there was no unnecessary loss of manpower.

"The situation and battle here is already lost. But that does not mean we have lost the war. I order a full scale retreat back to Alnus! From there we will rebuild and come back stronger!" he announced.

"B-but what about our rear-guard commander?" An army planner asked.

"I will make sure their sacrifice is not in vain when we come back stronger. For now though we will concede defeat. Now come on we need to leave now!"

As the remaining troops formed went into marching formation, in preparation of marching back into the gate, di Casta could make out six of the enemies iron pegasus' moving towards the camp. He had a look of horror on his face, knowing it was preparing to unleash its wrath on the camp.

"Everyone scatter! Get Down!" he shouted but it was no use as the iron pegasus unleashed their fire onto what largely remained of the Imperial Army Expedition. He was knocked off his feet at the resulting explosion of a flaming arrow that landed close to him. Men were screaming out of sheer pain or horror as the otherworlders iron pegasus' continued to inflict damage upon their camp.

di Casta was at a loss of words as he could see these pegasus close up as they continued to hover over the camp. He was injured as a piece of iron punctured his skin and was imbedded into his arms and legs. His attention then turned towards the end of the street as he could see a group of the enemies' iron horseless wagons with a supporting iron elephant. They had turned and begun moving towards the camp with their snouts pointed towards him.

'_This is it, this is my end.' _He thought. '_May Emroy allow me safe passage into the afterlife.' _

But they didn't fire at him. In fact they kept moving closer and closer. di Casta feared he would be run over and crushed by one them but in fact the group halted merely a few yards away from the camp. Then it appeared that the men or soldiers riding inside of it disembarked and began moving towards him with their staves drawn and pointed towards him. There were at least twenty of them but di Casta knew that they could easily inflict a lot of damage.

They were noticeably wearing an olive green uniform with an iron helmet unlike the standard red, and silver armor and dress that the Imperial Army wore. di Casta also saw they wore no armor protection other then the helmet which he found rather strange and puzzling.

They soon entered the camp and began clearing it out with three of the men moving their way towards di Casta who was lying on the ground. His sword was far out of reach

"Keppler, Schröder! This man needs attention!" the man leading them; assumably their leader, called out back towards the iron wagons. Soon two men wearing the same uniform as them soon ran towards di Casta and the three men in green. They were both carrying a green bag on the side with a red cross on it a white armband and the same cross on it as well. They soon began opening their packs and began treating di Casta of his injuries which confused him.

Weren't these soldiers unhonorable savages? Or did he get these otherworlders wrong? di Casta turned towards some of his injured soldiers who were being given the same treatment while soldiers who chose to surrender instead of to fight, were spared and carted away.

di Casta remained silent and began to think of what was gonna happen next with his mind shifting towards the Emperor. While he was certainly loyal to the crown and the Empire, it was the Emperor who ordered the expedition across the gate. A node of anger and regret began welling up inside of him for Falmart will have to experience the wrath of these otherworlders due to the Emperors' and his cronies lust for expansion.

The enemy so far had shown him and his men mercy and care. Maybe they will be just as merciful towards the innocents in Falmart.

'_Maybe I can gain for me and my men better conditions in the exchange of information? Maybe even our freedom?' _di Casta thought.

The two medics soon quickly finished their work but more work would need to be done once he was transferred to a proper medical facility.

"Rutter, Bluhm, Brunke. He should be good to go for the time being but we'll have to still treat him at a proper medical facility as their is still some shrapnel embedded in him." Keppler said.

"Very well Keppler." Karl said as he took out a pair of zip-ties and tied up di Casta's hands as a safety precaution. He was then moved towards an awaiting paddy wagon and was placed inside. di Casta was puzzled to see that he was being put in with the common soldiers and was going to speak up but decided not to in fear of angering his captors. He looked around and saw his fellow countrymen also tied up with the white fabric. He could see some were frightened. A soldier sitting next to him spoke.

"C-Commander, w-what-s going to happen to us?" he asked, with fright evident in his voice. di Casta didn't know what to say to reassure the young soldier next to him.

"Well, to be honest, I do not know young one. But I do know we are prisoners of this nation and I will try to ensure you are all protected." he said. He did not know whether the other prisoners bought it but some of the frightened ones seemed to calm down after hearing his reassurances. Time would tell what would happen next.

* * *

**So there is chapter three and the conclusion of the Battle of Düsseldorf section of the story and next, the political, economic, and geopolitical aftermath. Post a review and favorite to show that your support so I can continue this story as well as give feedback. On to the reviews: **

**Feerzo 14: The U.S and other NATO forces aren't dedicating ALL of its forces in Western Europe to the Gate. Even then the U.S and U.K can help fill in the gaps for the smaller nations if they choose to devote some of their forces. Namely, Belgium, Luxembourg, Denmark or Portugal. **

**UH-60 Nightstalker: Well I hope you enjoy my extensioning of Chapter 2 and this chapter. **

**Kirov of the USSR: Fixed it!**

**KlockB: I assure you it won't be like that. I plan on emphasizing the Cold War politics and ideologies of the 1970s and 1980s especially. Also expect a certain world leader to be in power longer then in OTL. ;)**

**P.S I also have set up a poll for which sixth nation will be included into the Recon Team so please vote. **


	4. Infamy

**_I do not own the GATE: __Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri series, and all related media._**

* * *

**Series One, Chapter Three: "Infamy"**

* * *

"_But surely one such lesson, learned by the world at great cost is that aggression, unopposed becomes a contagious disease." - _Jimmy Carter, on the Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan, 1980

* * *

**Ground Zero, Düsseldorf, West Germany, August 24, 1980, 8:30 P.M **

It was night time by the time the Romans encampment was fully secure. A defensive perimeter around the mysterious black portal was quickly established in case of an enemy counter-attack. Consisting of machine-gun nests,, floodlights, barbed wire, anti-aircraft, a U.S Army M60 Patton tank and other armored vehicles; a formidable defense was established, effectively turning "ground zero" into a fortress with a battalion of German, U.S, and British troops being given the duty of garrisoning the area.

The four Germans however were among those unluckily selected as Oberst Weiss' company were given the honors for watch/patrol duty instead of a much needed rest.

They could hear occasional bursts of gunfire that sounded through the night, signifying that enemy pockets were being properly dealt with by German, and NATO personnel with aid from the GSG9 and Bundesgrenzschutz. Düsseldorf and the Rhine-Ruhr area were under immediate lockdown. A citywide curfew was put into place by city officials and the Heer so civilians weren't caught in the crossfire.

They were positioned at a half-ring, sandbag placement with Dominik's MG3 in the center. If the enemy decided to return then they would be in a world of hurt.

"Jesus, we are supposed to stay here all night?" Wilhelm asked.

"We are being relieved at 1:30 P.M by Hoth's company Wilhelm, just sit tight."

Wilhelm could only huff in distaste, he soon went back to gulping down his canteen.

"God I could go for a cup of coffee." Wilhelm said.

Karl sighed, taking out a pack of cigarettes, taking one out and lighting it. He put it into his mouth, huffing in the tobacco.

"Mind I get one Karl?" Heinrich asked.

Karl simply tossed him the pack, and the lighter to Heinrich. He then proceeded to do what Karl did.

"So…. what do you gents think of what happened here today?" Heinrich asked as he puffed in his cigarette.

Dominik would be the first to speak.

"They fucked up choosing to invade this place. That's for sure. Although invading any nation on this planet when your army is armed with swords, wooden shields and freaking dragons is a not so smart idea will always end in disaster."

"Agreed." Was all Wilhelm could say.

"Not only that but you see them?" Karl said pointing towards a group of American and British troops chatting. "Whoever attacked us today happened to attack some of the most powerful nations on the planet, including us and the strongest military alliance in the world. They did a hell lot more than just fuck up. They signed their own death warrant."

"You said in best Karl. Hell I doubt the fucking commies will be so sympathetic towards these bastards." Heinrich said.

"We'll see what the Reds have to say soon enough." Karl responded.

"You'll think the Americans and Brits will take us with them?" Dominik asked.

"Hopefully. Besides it's almost 30 years since the end of the war, any past grudges most likely have been buried already in the name of stopping the Soviets."

"Yeah, hopefully they have." Dominik said.

It soon returned to a relative silence after that with occasional bursts of conversation among the four. Mostly about family, and other personal stuff.

While conversing with Heinrich, Karl trailed off as he heard a low rumbling sound which Wilhelm had picked up alongside him.

"Hey you guys hear that?" Karl asked.

"Hear what?" Dominik asked.

"I hear it, a low rumbling sound coming from the gate." Wilhelm said.

"Get ready, Heinrich call this in." Karl said as he loaded a fresh magazine into his service rife.

"Command, this is Bravo-Lima from Zero sector. We are reporting a rumbling sound coming from the gate. We believe it to be a possible incursion. Over."

"Copy that Bravo-Lima, we will caution the "nests" of this over. Line is open for any other updates you may have. Over."

"Copy that command…" Heinrich said as he put away his handheld radio, and began readying his gun.

While in their nest, they could hear the men in other sandbag placements shouting and giving updates via the radio to make sure everyone was well prepared. They could also hear the grumbling sound of an M60 Patton rolling up to render assistance and alongside it some of the reserves and most of the checkpoint crew; a mix of German and Belgian personnel.

While this was happening the rumbling sound only grew louder and louder. It seemed that whoever was coming was traveling at a high rate of speed, and coming closer and closer as the seconds went by.

Suddenly they broke out of the darkness into the blinding brightness of the foodlights. A group of around twenty to twenty-five cavalry men, wearing similar attire but different colors of the enemy with iron armor and feathered helmets.

The leading cavalry were traveling at a high rate of speed and as a result crashed into the sandbag/barbed wire barrier with the riders being thrown off their horses while the others screeched to a halt.

They were blinded by the bright floodlights, taking a few seconds to adjust. The cavalrymen took in their surroundings, seeing the black staffs, and the iron elephant possessed by the otherworlder army. This had confirmed what Legate Falco had said earlier when he had returned, asking for reinforcements for the expedition and that he needed to report his findings to the Emperor.

From Wilhelm's position, the cavalrymen were in a rather vulnerable position being surrounded on almost all sides with the only available options being to rush forward and into combined fire of the German, British, American, and Belgian guns or to retreat. He could also see the three cavalrymen who were knocked off their horse by the barricade slowly get up with their swords drawn and began yelling back at the rest of the cavalry.

"Hold your fire!" The area commander said with his British accent. While armed, they could originate from a different entity, and the NATO forces wouldn't want to break the rules of engagement and possibly provoke another nation into war.

Then suddenly the cavalry group behind the barricade turned around and galloped back into the black void leaving the remaining three behind. The man leading; had long blonde hair and wore a silver, and red armor set with what appeared to be a coat of arms on both shoulders. He then dropped his sword the ground before being apprehended by squadron of U.S, and German personnel.

* * *

**Unknown Location, August 25, 5:30 P.M **

Colt woke up from his slumber on the bed of his prison cell. Last night he remembered being transported to what appeared to be a prison, lined with wired fencing and made out of a weird material.

He remembered being asked about his name, age, skin color among other things he was demanded answers about by his captors. After that he was stripped of his armor, but none of his valuables such as his ring. He was put into a holding area alongside the common soldiers with a few of the Imperial Army officers. Although the Imperials voiced their complaints (and were ignored), Colt didn't mind or at the time, care for being put with the lower classes. He was a benevolent ruler after all, and would sometimes choose to stay on the frontlines with his own soldiers in the various campaigns the Emperor would call for unlike some in the Imperial Army.

While here, his mind stuck to her daughter Myui who would have to ascend to the status of Countess in his absence. He felt a great ounce of worry for Italica and anger against the Emperor and the Empire for he knew this nation, armed with its fiery magical weapons would want revenge against the Empire and ultimately Italica. His army was wiped out when battling the otherworlder's military and as a result Italica was left defenseless.

He sat on the side of the bed. Although not as comfortable as his own bed in his palace, it was WAY better than the beds that the common soldiers had to sleep on. He noticed the passing guards, with their dark green uniforms, black staffs and staves holstered on their hips, typically where a sword would be sheathed.

He wanted to escape but he realized any attempt would have most likely ended in failure.

He let out a large huff which alerted the guard that one of the prisoners was awake. The guard took out that black brick and spoke into it. The same black brick that Colt had seen while fighting this nation's army.

After a few minutes the guard was joined with three other guards with one distinctly wearing a flat hat, and round spectacles on his eyes. The flat hat guard soon unlocked the door with the three guards with one holding handcuffs, and shackles for his ankles.

Colt was soon restrained and led out of his cell. He was led past the other cells in the block with Colt stealing glances at their occupants. They were mostly sleeping with some beginning to wake up to the sound of Colt's chains clinking as he was led on.

The group soon walked out of the cell block, and into the block belonging to the visitation area. Colt was led into one of the less than welcoming visitation rooms. Its walls were dull, thick, grey concrete. It's furniture consisted of a large metal table in the middle with three chairs of the same material. Two on one side, one on the other. The room was lit by a single bright light in the middle of the room. There was also a black window on the other side of the room next to a steel door.

Colt was sat down on the chair and cuffed to the table by the guards. The guard with the spectacles soon left leaving two of the guards to watch Colt.

After around ten minutes, the steel door opened revealing two men from the German Federal Intelligence Service.

Colt observed the two men who looked to be in their late-30s to their mid-40s while the woman looked to be in her 60s. One of the men had brown hair with a well trimmed moustache while the other had black hair with a beard, and moustache going as well. He could see that the man with the moustache was carrying something under his arm which Colt couldn't describe as it was square in shape with a black capsule at attached to it.

The two men then both sat down on the opposite side of the table. The man with the moustache then introduced himself,

"Hello, my name is Otto, and my partner there is Marius. We are from our nation's intelligence service and are only going to ask you a few questions regarding your service and where you come from." Otto said.

"So for the record can you state your name, and your allegiance?" Otto asked. Colt shifted in his seat a bit. If he can leave a good impression on these otherworlders then maybe Italica and ultimately her daughter be spared their wrath. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"My name is Count Colt Formal of the Formal Clan of Italica."

"Alright, Mr. Formal... um can you explain where this Italica is?"

"Italica is on the continent of Falmart, situated to the South of the Romaria Mountains and Rondel, and to the North of the Holy Hill of Alnus which is where the "Gate" to this world originated from."

Otto was rather surprised and pleased, Colt was cooperative to which he didn't expect. He had a history of interrogating RAF members who proved to be abrasive, or rude for he would be labeled a "capitalist pig." Still this new found information intrigued him. He quickly wrote down what Colt said.

"And is this Italica you rule over independent?"

"That is not the case I am afraid." Colt trailed off.

"Well can you please elaborate for us Mr. Formal?" Otto said, pressing for more information.

Colt took a deep breath before speaking. "Well, Italica is a vassal of the Saderan Empire; the most powerful nation in Falmart. My Great Grandfather had to surrender the State when the Emperor at the time; Bestia II declared war on us in a war of subjugation. Rather than risk unnecessary bloodshed, he surrendered the State to the Empire and was allowed to keep his throne as long as we accept overlordship from the Empire. Since then Italica has been a vassal, contributing troops to the Empire's various military campaigns, and paying tribute to help fill Sadera's coffers." Colt could only look down. He after all took part in this campaign of pillaging and conquest.

Otto could sense Colt's regret. It didn't take a genius to piece together why he, and Italica's army was here.

"It's because of that god-damned Emperor!" Snapped Colt, banging the table with his fist.

"It's because of him we were forced to join his legions in invading this land!" Colt shouted, he began to weep. "Italica's garrison was destroyed because of him! Please, I'm sorry for having Italica partake in this invasion! Please! I beg of you to tell your King to have Italica and my daughter to be spared! I will do anything!"

Otto looked at Colt. A man who looked to be a tough warrior was busy weeping, begging even at a mere intelligence officer.

"Mr. Formal, if Chancellor Schmidt wishes to pursue war with…the Saderan Empire, then you have nothing to worry about." Otto said. Colt looked up at him, puzzled.

"The days of nations being invaded and subjugated is looked down upon internationally let alone targeting and killing innocent civilians. You have seen how our weapons easily took down your and the Empire's Army. As a result of these powerful weapons, the people on this Earth have tried to limit their use, and the creation of more destructive weapons to prevent acts of evil being committed. Treaties and Laws such as the Geneva, and Hague Conventions have been signed to prevent the unnecessary killing of civilians and prisoners of war. So trust me Mr. Formal, your city is safe from our military." Otto said, glancing at the clock.

'_Hmm, ten past seven." _He thought.

"That is all for what we need to ask of you but we may come back." Otto said as he and Marius got up from their seats. He had a mother load of information that needed to be sent to his superiors and ultimately the Chancellor. "If you have anything more to share just ask these fine gentlemen that you have more information."

Otto, and Marius walked out of the room, past the steel door into the hallway.

"We should get this back to Peter. This will help us in the coming months." Otto said to Marius.

The two faxed the notes Otto had taken in their meeting with Colt.

"Hand me the next file will you Marius? We have more fish to fry."

* * *

**Federal Chancellery, Bonn, West Germany, 9:30 A.M **

Chancellor Helmut Schmidt sat at his desk while in a meeting with President, Karl Carstens and Minister-President of the Federal State of North Rhine-Westphalia, Johannes Rau. The three were discussing the events that had preceded the day, and the incursion that occurred late last night. The three statesmen were obviously all tired, having to be kept awake for any important information regarding the attack, and especially who their enemy was.

"So Consul-General Jan-Nekker is missing, correct?" Chancellor Schmidt asked.

"That was the report told to me by Captain of the Düsseldorf police force. There are even more troubling reports of missing people." Minister-President, Rau said.

"Do you know the number of reports filed?" President Carstens asked, hoping that those missing would be quickly found.

"The specific number is unknown but ...the estimate is around 200 to 350 with it expected to climb." Rau said, pausing to swallow a knot in his throat when mentioning the amount.

"Jesus Christ…." Carstens muttered.

Schmidt looked down in thought, going back to the initial casualty reports given to him. The estimated death count ranged from 430 to 560 including 21 German, and NATO service members. The amount injured meanwhile ranged in the thousands. _'Could the invaders have taken any missing civilians as prisoners?' _he thought.

"Just so we are clear Mr. President, will you obstruct any vote for a declaration of war against ...the Saderan Empire?" The Chancellor asked to Carstens, looking down at the report given to him by the head of the Intelligence Service. A few hours ago, he had been informed about the nation that attacked West Germany. A nation that resembled that of the ancient Roman Empire, a nation under tyrannical rule, and not under a democratic system. A nation that has yet to embrace the ideas of the enlightenment, and views women, and minorities as inferior to the ruling male Class.

"If you wish to proceed with a vote for a war declaration Chancellor, I will not veto the declaration if the vote is successful." Carstens said.

"Very well…" Schmidt glanced at the clock, as it read 9:52 A.M. In about eight minutes he would leave the Chancellory for the Bundeshaus where he would deliver his speech to the German people.

"I believe it is time for me to address the people. Thank you both for your time." Chancellor Schmidt said as he got up from his desk. He put on his suit jacket, and walked toward the door, followed by Carstens, and Rau.

The three walked into the main hallway, flanked by Schmidt's and Carsten's security detail. They proceeded down the main flight of stairs and into the main lobby, heading towards the main drive where the police escort was waiting for the Chancellor and President.

Schmidt got into a black, bulletproof Mercedes-Benz with Rau and Carstens moving into the vehicle behind the Merc, also black and bulletproof. The congregation of vehicles soon pulled out of the drive onto the main road, heading towards the Bundeshaus.

* * *

**Bundeshaus, Bonn, West Germany, 10:00 A.M**

The police escort pulled to the front of the Bundeshaus. Surrounding the front were also a swarm of journalists, and reporters, gawking at the Chancellor and President for questions. The security team acted quickly, clearing a path into the Bundeshaus for Schmidt, Carstens, and Rau. The three soon made their way through the hallways into the inner chamber. From there they could see the many members of the Bundestag and Bundesrat taking their seats for the emergency session.

The media was also set up on the outer ring of the chamber with their cameras, and reporting team. Rau bid farewell to Carstens, and Schmidt as he left to take his seat with the other members of the Bundesrat. Soon the President of the Bundestag stood up to announce the presence of the Chancellor.

"I present to all members of the Bundestag, and the Bundesrat, the Chancellor of the _Deutsche Bundesrepublik_."

Soon all members of the Bundeshaus stood up to greet, and applaud Chancellor Schmidt, and President Carstens as they descended into the chamber. Schmidt walked to the podium to give his speech, leaving Carstens to sit nearby as apart of the audience. Soon after everyone was seated.

"Good morning everyone." Started Schmidt. "Yesterday in the afternoon hours of August 24th, 1980, on the streets of one of our great cities, our nation came under attack by means that are indescribable. In the city center of Düsseldorf, a stone like structure had appeared, revealing a black portal to another world. Thanks to the men and women who work in our intelligence services, we now know of the entity that has attempted to subjugate us. They are known as the the Saderan Empire, an Empire hellbent on conquest, and the subjugation of peace loving nations. They attempted to bring the _Vaterland_, our home into their quarry of vassals and tributary states. In the end however, they have failed tremendously. This is thanks in part to our men, and women in the armed forces, and emergency services as well as our allies in Western Europe and North America who have helped us in our time of need...to drive off these barbaric invaders from the _Vaterland_. I regret to inform the people of Germany, and throughout the world however that there were lives indeed lost for this is Germany's worst attack since the end of the Second World War. When the enemy had stormed out of the "Gate", they targeted men, women, and children indiscriminately, raping, murdering, robbing, kidknapping…." Schmidt took a moment to catch his breath. "No one was safe whether they be German, American, British, Soviet, French, Christian, Muslim, Jewish, White or Black. These actions are in complete violation of the Geneva, and Hague Conventions, and human rights as a whole."

"Nonetheless, if the enemy had intended to scare us then they have failed for the German people, stand united against tyranny and oppression. We will not allow this to go unanswered for I will request for the Bundestag, and the Bundesrat to begin proceedings for a vote on a declaration of war. I shall also request from the _Heer, Luftwaffe, and Marine_, to begin preparations for the common defense. I also request for support internationally from the United Nations General Assembly, and elsewhere for support in our endeavour in the name of liberty, justice, and freedom. I am also announcing my request for the invoking of Article V of the North Atlantic Treaty for I know West Germany cannot stand alone in these dark times, especially now and ahead. While the road ahead will be long, I can assure the German people, and those in France, Belgium, Denmark, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, Norway, Britain, Greece, and America that past mistakes will not be repeated and that we will triumph in the name of _**Einigkeit und Recht und Freheit! Blühe! Blühe Deutsches Vaterland!**_"

Schmidt finished his speech to large applause by the occupants of the chamber while nationwide, the spirits of the German people were immensely lifted after the events of yesterday. Within the hour, the Chancellor would have his way as the Bundestag voted 516 to 3 in favor of declaring war on the Saderan Empire. West Germany for the first time since its foundation in 1949, and since the end of the Second World War, Germany was officially going to war.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter four of "Thus The Bundeswehr Fought There".**

**Leave a review so I can get feedback on things I can improve or should maybe add. Also make sure to vote in the poll on my profile. Feel free to think what comes next. **

**Anyways, catch all of you later! **


	5. The Morning Paper

**_I do not own the GATE: __Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri series, and all related media._**

* * *

**_Series One, Chapter Four: "The Morning Paper" _**

* * *

_"The only real power comes out of a long rifle" - Joseph Stalin_

* * *

"...Yesterday afternoon**,** European time, the nation of West Germany has been attacked by a foreign invader of an unknown origin. The foreign invader in question targeted, and attacked civilians with casualties estimated to rise up to over 500, maybe even over a thousand. They were beaten back through a so-called "Gate" later in the night by the West German Army, and their NATO Allies. The Emperor, and the Prime Minister has already given a statement condemning the attack…"

"...The United Nations General Assembly today has voted 101 to 34 with 8 abstentions in favour of West German Intervention against the Saderan Empire, mostly on ideological lines. Leading the "not in favour" camp was the USSR, and other communist countries with the Soviet ambassador stating his preference for a UN Intervention with Soviet leadership to "ensure the West does not attempt to colonize the world beyond." The American, and West German ambassadors have responded by saying "that is non-negotiable."..."

"...After a short debate, the North Atlantic Council votes unanimously to support West German Intervention in the so-called Special Region. All nations are expected to participate in the expedition into the special region. This coincides with French President, Valéry Giscard d'Estaing announcing that France will rejoin the NATO military command structure in preparation of the invasion of the Special Region, rescinding the decision made by former President, and hero of France, Charles de Gualle in 1966…"

"...Demonstrations in East Berlin, and Leipzig today were broken up by East German police. The demonstrators who were waving the West German tricolor, chanted Deutschland, Deutschland, Über alles, and singing the patriotic song Deutschlandlied in the context that Germany; East, and West should be united. Some of the demonstrators in East Berlin even attempted to cross into West Berlin to escape prosecution by East German authorities but were gun downed…"

* * *

**Throne Room, Imperial Palace, Sadera, Saderan Empire, 12:00 Time**

"What!? What do you mean the expedition was destroyed!?" Boomed the Emperor as he berated Legate Falco. Molt was hoping that Falco had good things to report about the otherworld. All he had heard so far since Falco's return was that the expedition ended in absolute failure.

"I am afraid so my liege. I unfortunately had to leave my post due to the losses the expeditionary army took from the enemies' smaller militia force due to their magical weapons. The report, the feather riders had told me when they had returned was that the otherworlder's army had staged at the entrance to their side of the gate. They wore green, and wielded black long staffs. And uh, Count Volkir was taken prisoner by them…" Answered Falco,

"What!? How could Volkir be taken prisoner by these barbarians when he is one of our best generals?"

"Umm when his legion returned, Larcus told me that-that he was knocked off his horse from the enemies' blockade around the gate. It consisted of large heavy sacks, and sharp, and pointed string. Now your Majesty I believe it's best we consolidate our-"

"Coward!" Shouted, Crown Prince Zorzal who was listening to Falco's testimony to the Emperor. "How dare you abandon your post, and abandon the Imperial Army like a traitor, and a coward." Zorzal soon began stomping up to Falco who instinctively took a few steps back out of Zorzal's swinging range. Before Zorzal could strike him however, he was stopped by his father with his commanding voice.

"Enough! You are interrupting, and being a nuisance. Leave us at once!" Scolded Molt to his heir. Zorzal could only huff, and walk out of the throne room with his personal bodyguards following closely behind him.

Falco breathed a sigh of relief as he survived the brat prince's wrath. Molt cleared his throat, telling Falco to continue what he said before Zorzal's interruption.

"As I was saying, with the loss of a huge amount of our army. We should consolidate our forces, and increase recruitment to bring back our numbers. We desperately need to organize a defense at Alnus Hill for I fear the otherworlders are going to want revenge upon us. Maybe even our vassals, and tributaries seeing this loss might try to break free. The decision is up to you, your majesty."

Molt was deep in thought, while he was very prideful, he knew Falco was right. And while he didn't question his loyalty, he knew he needed to affirm it for the more radical members of the Senate, including Zorzal.

"Have you managed to procure any spoils from this new land?"

"We were able to capture some slaves, around 1000 of them. We were unable to procure any gold bullion however as the people of this world seemed to rely on paper currency. If it helps we have also captured a good amlunt of the enemies ranged weaponry. They are mostly black in color, and handheld with some as long as a sword with a long snout. They are wielded similar to a crossbow that we arm our archers."

What Falco had described to Molt was rather fascinating, and peculiar.

'Paper money? Are these otherworlders despite their splendor, and advanced weaponry lacking in gold? Maybe it was a mistake invading this land instead of peaceful contact. For now however we will need everything necessary to ensure victory.'

"Allow Zorzal, and the senators in the War faction to get first picks of slaves. Send the rest to the slave pens. Transport the weapons you have procured to Rondel for further examination. We will need every advantage over our new adversaries." Molt said to Falco, and Minister Marcus.

"It will be done your majesty." Marcus said, who went away to make arrangements. Molt turned to meet Falco's gaze.

"Falco, I am not sure whether you have deserted or not. But, the new Countess of Italica will need help in her new status, and role with the probable death of her father. You will travel to Italica and act as regent. I will appoint a replacement to organize a defense of Alnus Hill."

"But your majesty what about our vassals or uh-" but he was cut off by Molt. "I will deal with the "Allied Kingdoms" in due time if they attempt a revolt. Now you will do as you are told or I will have you, and your family imprisoned and executed for betraying the Empire. Am I clear Legate Falco?"

"I-Yes your majesty. I will set for Italica tonight." Falco quickly bowed to the Emperor, and left the throne chamber without a second thought.

* * *

"...In a speech today in the Rose Garden, President Jimmy Carter announces the transport of 10,000 troops to Europe as a part of military exercises in the Grafenwoehr training area with other NATO countries alongside Spain in preparation of Operation Eagles Liberty. President Carter who is currently riding a 55% approval rating thanks in part to an improving economy, and rescue of American Hostages from the American Embassy in Tehran seeks to improve his chances of being reelected over his Republican opponent, Ronald Reagan of California in the Election coming up this November…"

"...The first NATO forces cross into the Special Region, consisting of American, British, and French special forces, their purpose is for reconnaissance reasons. A new technology is also demonstrated with the use of unmanned aerial vehicles to reduce the possibility of casualties…"

"...Pro West-German demonstrations are taking place across Austria, and in the German speaking Swiss Cantons as citizens of the German speaking nations show their solidarity with our Northern neighbor…"

* * *

**Supreme Special Region Allied Command (SSRAC), Cologne, West Germany, September 20, 1980**

Ever since the implementation of U.S, French, and British forces, and unmanned aerial vehicles courtesy of the U.S Air Force; NATO command has been able to get a simple understanding of the immediate surrounding region.

Thanks to photo imaging, and photos from these unmanned vehicles the NATO commanders knew that the exit of the gate was positioned atop a hill and at the bottom mostly flat, low lying land with a mountain range, and river to the East of the void with a forest behind to the South of the hill. Notably they could also see what appeared to be temple like structures, small villages, and farmlands.

Right now however, the commanders of all participating NATO nations in Operation Eagles Liberty: the invasion of the Special Region were planning on finalizing their invasion plan, and defensive planning. Eagles Liberty was set to include all NATO members. From Portugal to Norway, and Canada to Turkey. Even Iceland was set to participate as the potential for untapped resources such as oil, coal, and uranium was massive.

They all sat in a soundproof room around an oak wood long table. Allowing the many NATO commanders to sit, and discuss the coming Operation, and to prevent any leaks. Especially to the Reds.

"General Barthet, based upon these new images by our drones. There are what appears to be a large enemy encampment which looks like a fort of some sort. I estimate it to roughly hold up to 20,000 to 25,000 enemy troops. When we make landfall into the SR, we may face a counter-attack by a force three times the size of our landing force. While we would have the high ground, and a huge technological advantage, I suggest we use our SAS, Commandos Marine, and Navy SEALs forces to disrupt the flow of supplies, and messages coming into, and out of the Saderan's base, and orchestrate hit, and run attacks to dwindle their numbers." The British Brigadier; Reilly Evans said to General Jacques Barthet; the Supreme Commander of NATO forces who would be going into the Special Region.

He was elevated into the position mostly at the behest of President d'Estaing who demanded concessions in order for France to rejoin the NATO command structure, namely in who would be commanding the NATO forces in the Special Region.

"I believe you have a point there Brigadier Evans. However I would like to see the Germans be involved this time. Right Oberst Müller?" Barthet said to the German commander, and the mastermind of the newly formed Kommando Spezialkräfte: Germany's new special forces regiment.

"Oberst Mackenson's men are in tip top shape. They are the best from the Army, Navy, Air Force, Border Guard and Federal Police. They are trained much like our American, and British counterparts with our former GSG-9 operatives showing excellence in conventional warfare. So I believe their time is due."

"I wouldn't mind seeing the Germans out on the field. Get them accustomed to this, and see how it goes." American Colonel; Aaron Bailey said in agreement.

"Agreed." Said the Canadian commander, Paul Douglas with the Belgian, Norwegian, and Italian commanders nodding in agreement.

"Well it seems that is settled then. The next incursion into the Special Region will feature the German Commandos. I will look forward to the results." Barthet responded. "Now that is out of the way, let's move on to how we should establish a defensive perimeter when we make landfall.

"Now like Brigadier Evans has said earlier, we would have an elevation advantage against a potential counter-attack. But we would have to cover all sides with our 5,000 troops, and prevent a bottleneck at the Gate to allow for supplies, and reinforcements. I am certain if we beat back the enemy garrison at the bottom of that hill, there will most likely be a much larger force to meet our landing force. Now any suggestions?"

"I think that we should make landfall at night and use the darkness to our advantage. After all, back in the day night attacks were uncommon, and seeing the early results of our special forces; I think it would be our best course of action." Portuguese commander; Pedro de Salazar said. Barthet simply nodded, showing his understanding of Salazar's reasoning.

"I believe our MBTs should lead the charge while our other motorized vehicles make entry. They have the sufficient weaponry to hold of the enemy at a distance; especially the Chieftains, and Leopards." Danish commander; Oskar Lindqvist said.

"I'll have to agree with Salazar's, and Lindqvist's input, General Barthet." Bailey said.

"Oh I agree of course." Barthet said. "That being said, I believe we are going to have to research the difference in time between Falmart, and Earth. That way we can commence our attack at the most opportune time." The officers in the room murmured in agreement.

"With the river to the East, we should concentrate our forces to the North, West and South facing sides of the hill. We should also fire flares to illuminate the enemy positions for us." Douglas said.

"Once we establish a defensive perimeter, engineers will begin the construction of a FOB within the first few weeks, and move on to constructing a full fledged military base, and command center." Barthet added. He looked down at his watch, revealing the time to be 12:25 P.M.

"Gentleman, I believe we should continue this meeting at 3:30 after lunchtime. You are all dismissed." Barthet said as he got up from his seat. Leaving the soundproof room alongside most of the NATO commanders leaving Oberst Müller with his small staff to converse.

"Freidrich, get Oberst Mackenson on the phone. I think we can do a little more than supply sabotage."

* * *

**Falmart, Fort Alnus, Alnus Hill, September 29, 9:30 P.M, Earth Time**

The soldiers of Fort Alnus have begun to set in for the night with many returning to their tents after finishing their evening supper.

In the command tent; Legate Silus was reading a letter from his wife about the status of things at his Estate in Sadera. Mostly good things as his daughter's health improved since the arrival of the new healer as she was sick throughout last month. The sickness was a mystery as its symptoms were unlike the simple cold.

As Falco's replacement in the field, he kept things the way Falco had. There were no staff shake ups made as he preferred normalcy. While Silus wanted to elevate his own role within the Imperial Army, he would have preferred it not be done by the usurping of his mentor.

He was close to not accepting the Emperor's request to command the Alnus Garrison until the offer of a large sum of Denari, and the Emperor's personal healer was given. Off course the Denari, and the healer went to help heal his daughter; his third born, and only surviving child.

He put down the letter and brought out the report from his head scout. It was about the reports of these dark, ghostly figures in the forest. At night it appeared that their eyes would glow an ominous green. It was quick to deduce that these ghostly, green eyed figures were the otherworlders. Ghosts unleashed by them to spook, and haunt the Imperial Army. Any attempt to pursue them only resulted in a search party to disappear or come up empty. Nonetheless they have yet to attempt an attack on the fort or sabotage the fort's supply line.

Not to mention also the flying arrows, that flew higher, and much faster then wyvern's Silus had at his disposal.

Silus put down the report into its envelope. Beginning to write his own report which would be sent back to HQ in Sadera.

That was until he heard a loud rip, and his vision turning to white.

**Outside Fort Alnus, Alnus Hill, 45 Minutes Earlier**

The fifteen-man squadron of German KSK operatives held their position in the tree line, waiting for their signal from the British SAS team on the other side of the field. They were aided by the dense trees, and dark night sky as Falmart's moon shined weakly over the mountains.

After a few weeks of careful planning between the main four NATO members, and their respective Special Forces commands; the KSK, SAS, SEALs, and Commandos Marine we're apart of large operation to in one fell swoop; destroy the enemy encampment at the bottom of Alnus Hill.

The SAS; after a few weeks of scouting, identified a possible VIP, and were tasked with capturing him. The SEALs were tasked with destroying the bases' medical ward, and supply cache. The KSK would hit the officer's barracks, and canteen that was nearby while the French Commandos Marine would sabotage the enemies wyvern assets.

Most of the newly formed KSK operatives were former GSG-9, and some former members of the Heer; mostly well trained marksman, and riflemen. Leading the German contingent was Michael "Jäger" Blattner. He was recalled to the Bundeswehr by Oberst Mackenson to establish a German Special Forces unit, due in part to his and his squadron's performance in the Battle of Düsseldorf.

He looked at the fort, with it's wooden exterior wall with his binoculars. He could see through the small gaps between every plank of reinforced wood small, a small glimmer of light coming from sets campfires nearby to the wall.

'A definite no to that insertion point.' He thought. Soon the radio came to life with a man with a thick British accent on the other end.

"To all teams is Zulu-1, the Operation is a go! I say again, the Operation is a go! You may proceed with your assignments."

A series of "copies" soon sounded out from the airwaves from the SEAL, KSK, and Commandos teams.

"Alright men, sound suppressors on. We go in, plant the explosives, and head out. Ten minutes minimum. Watch your sixes, fours, and nine o-clocks. While we have the range advantage, never underestimate these guys in CQB. Let's move." Michael said to his squad.

The German squadron soon moved out of the tree line, moving swiftly, and quietly towards the wall of the fort. They were mostly armed with MP5SDs and Remington 870 shotguns to minimize weight, and pack a punch in close encounters, and medium range.

They made their way onto the wall, beginning their entry over the wall.

"Eagle, Kiel we are entering here. Fire the grapple guns."

Eagle, and Kiel fired their grapple guns at the top of the wall, connecting with the top of the wall. The fifteen-man squadron soon quickly climbed up the tall wall with Jäger, Kiel, and Eagle leading. The three dropped down, checking their surroundings. They had landed behind a tent and with the muffled snores from inside, they could tell it was occupied.

Jäger quickly peaked around the corner of the tent revealing a recently put out fire. As the last two Kommandos jumped down. One of them landed rather awkwardly on his foot. He made a muffled yelp due to his balaclava that luckily no one inside the tent heard.

"Shit...you alright Hetzer?" Jäger whispered to his injured squad mate.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I sprained my ankle though. I can still stand, and walk. Just go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"No, you wait here and guard this spot. You'll just slow us down. We will make a dash here once the explosives are prepped. Got it?"

"Yes boss."

"Beck, hand him your grapple gun."

After that was sorted, the now fourteen-man squad went forward. They silently made their way towards the officer's part of the fort. With night, the majority the Saderans were enjoying much needed sleep. Surely no enemy would attack them at night.

Their path wasn't clear of obstacles however as they came across various patrols. Some were avoided while others had to be quickly dispatched off.

The squad came across five of the Saderan soldiers mingling around a campfire. Judging from their movement, and some of them having a flask in their hands, Jäger quickly quickly deduced that they were drunk.

'Easy to dispatch.' He thought.

"Eagle, Blitz, Lion, August, pick your targets. I got the one to the far left, sitting on the log."

"I have mine zeroed in boss. Near the tree."

After confirming with the rest. Jäger counted down to their death.

"On the count of three, 1...2...3… fire."

After a second all five of the once alive footmen were dispatched by the subsonic weaponry of the German Kommandos, their heads popping into a bloody mess as a result. The five made their way to the dead, quickly hid the bodies, and put out the fire before moving on.

After a few more minutes, they made their way to the officers part of the camp. The squad soon went to work clearing out the various quarters that belonged to the leaders of this contingent using any means via blade, bullet or their bare hands. They also took any potential important documents which the Kommandos hoped would help locate those missing after the attack.

"This is Zulu-3-Actual, command structure wiped out. All apart of Zulu-3, regroup at center. We're moving on. Over." Jäger said into his radio.

"Copy that Zulu-3."

The fourteen man squadron quickly regrouped at the center of the officer's camp, near a large bonfire to keep the area lit up. As Jäger, and a few others arrived at the rendezvous point they heard the snap of a twig. They turned immediately at the direction the sound came from, guns drawn. They then heard the pitter-patter of footsteps running in the opposite direction.

Jäger's initial impulse was to give chase but knew they were already pressed for time as it is. He quickly radioed in his situation.

"This is Zulu-3-Actual, we may have been spotted by the enemy."

"Roger, Alpha-Papa Actual, I'd recommend you double-time your mission."

"Copy, and Out." Jäger said into the radio. He then turned to his squad. "Move out everyone, double-time."

The squad was on the move again at a much quicker pace towards the enemy canteen. As they traversed they heard a loud bell sound off, indicating the alarm had been raised.

As they passed by a tent, the occupants inside piled out with their swords drawn who were quickly dispatched by the Kommandos, turning them into a pile of blood and guts. They began to go at a running pace now.

They finally arrived at the canteen amidst the shouting of the now woken up enemy. They quickly set to work as the demolitions team began applying the C4 charges at a fluid pace.

They were done in less than a minute, and regrouped with Jäger. As they did so, they heard a loud explosion from the North of the fort.

"Zulu-1-Actual, this is Zulu-2-Actual, mission complete! We are doing immediate exfil of the area." The American team had completed their mission.

"Come on men! Let's get the fuck outta here!" Jäger called to his team.

The Kommandos quickly made their escape, running towards their initial entrance, quickly shooting any of the Imperials in the way.

"Hetzer, this is Jäger, get that grapple gun prepped."

"Copy, Already is Jäge I'm holding my position. Waiting for the signal."

Soon another explosion went off. Near the wyvern corps' barracks.

"This is Zulu-4-Actual, job is done. Wyvern barracks are trashed. We're extracting from the hot zone immediately."

They had reached their exit with Hetzer already beginning to scale the wall. One by one the Germans climbed to the other side with Jäger being the last across. As he touched the ground a third explosion went off signifying the SAS Squadron had finished their job as well.

"This is Zulu-1-Actual. Package is secure. Extracting from the operational area. Out."

"Alright, Blitz. Fire away." Jäger said in between breaths.

Blitz who had the detonator, took it out with a sinister smile and said: "Let's see those fireworks." He pressed the detonator revealing a large explosion signifying the explosives did their job as well.

"Nice work kamerade, let's get home." Jäger said to the squad. He offered support to Hetzer as the Kommandos made their way to their stashed ATVs.

"This is Zulu-3-Actual, enemy command structure and food supply has been wiped out. Their effectively leaderless. We have one casualty but he'll live."

"Copy that Zulu-3, congrats on the first successful mission. We'll see you back at base."

As all four Special Forces squadrons made a quick escape from the area while the Fort was a smoldering mess, billowing with smoke due to the four explosions. Desertions, and looting occurred en masse as its occupants clearly had enough of the alien, green eyed demons.

Off in the distance, a lone figure looked atop a hill, down on the now smoking and mostly destroyed fort. It had seen it all; the destructive power of the other worlders. It simply smiled at the sight of death and destructive.

'Oh such wonderful warriors!' It thought as it licked its lips.

* * *

"Anti-German counter demonstrations take place in Rotterdam against what is perceived as a rise in German nationalism. Coincidently however, the far-right wing National Democratic Party sees its polling numbers rise to 5% nationwide with support mostly concentrated in Bavaria. The Communist DKP, also sees a rise in support, polling at 3% resonating in mostly anti-war voters as support for the war is at 96% heading into the last week of September…"

"...The polls have closed tonight ladies, and gentlemen and the results are that the Chancellor's Party; the Social Democrats has become the largest party with a current projection of 248 seats in the Bundestag. There are still a number of seats that are too close to call with the CDU/CSU projected to lose at least 30 seats. The ultranationalist National Democratic Party gains two three seats while the DKP gains one. Chancellor Schmidt's mandate as Chancellor continues…"

"...After a few weeks of negotiations Chancellor Schmidt, and Vice-Chancellor Genscher agree to a wartime "Grand Coalition" with the CDU/CSU under party leader Franz-Joseph Strauss. This effectively means that there are only six members of the Bundestag who are members of the opposition solidifying Schmidt's status as Chancellor…"

* * *

**Training Field, Grafenwoehr Training Area, Grafenwoehr, West Germany, October 20, 4:40 P.M**

The platoon of West German soldiers jogged their way along the dirt pathway, wearing their combat uniform, service rifles, and rucksack as apart of military exercises to prepare the NATO troops for Operation Eagle Liberty.

It was an endurance test, mostly to familiarize the soldiers in the event of having to set out on foot in the event of a vehicular breakdown or rugged terrain in the rather unfamiliar special region. While it was reported by the intelligence guys, and the higher ups to be a mostly flat, and farm area similar to the Northern European plain around the area of the gate save for a few mountains, they were taking no chances. Especially in the case of a sudden terrain change,

Currently it was a cool, overcast day in the Fall season which made it somewhat easier for the Germans as they did not have to deal with the scorching heat of August.

Wilhelm, and Dominik gasped for air as they kept jogging along, having ran for over five minutes so far with multiple sections of marching, and rest.

They were on the last leg of their hike, reaching Grafenwoehr's vehicle, and firing range.

"Fuck...How much longer Willy?" Dominik asked as he wheezed for air.

"Not much longer… the endpoint is just at the end of this forest line. Not much longer now, just one final push. We can...do it." Wilhelm said exasperated.

Soon they were out of the forest, and began passing the field which held the firing range. Currently a German tank platoon with their Leopard 1 tanks were doing some firing practice as the jogged by. Wilhelm could see some of the tank crewmen stick their heads out, and wave at the passing group.

"Ready! March!" The lead shouted, giving out the order to stop jogging, and return to marching pace as they headed into the bases' courtyard.

"Alrighty men! A fine showing from all of you, and I'm pleased to know that I will be fighting, and leading all of you into battle in the coming months. Please leave your equipment at the quartermasters station. You are all dismissed!" The lead said as he walked away back to his quarters with a clipboard in hand.

The platoon soon shuffled their way into the equipment storage area, handing in their gear, and weapons into the quartermaster for storage. After discarding over 25lbs of equipment, the men of the 21st Armored went about their day.

Wilhelm returned to his barracks, quickly grabbing a sports magazine, and a can of Fanta Orange he had stashed to quench his thirst due to the exercise earlier in the day. He then walked back out into the courtyard, joining Heinrich, and Dominik at a picnic table.

"Where is Karl? Thought he would be joining us today." Wilhelm asked.

"He told me he had a meeting with Weiss, and command earlier today." Heinrich answered as he massaged his foot. "Wouldn't surprise me if he got a promotion. He did get a medal after all."

"We all did Heidi. Even if he did get a rank up it probably would have happened already. You know ever since the Battle of Düsseldorf, Karl you can say has joined Oberst Weiss' inner circle. I've been seeing him around with him lately. He probably is just being informed of the invasion date, and whatnot." Dominik said.

Wilhelm simply nodded, and took a seat at the table. He began to read the magazine while gulping down his soda.

"Can I get a sip Willy?" Dominik asked.

Wilhelm simply sighed, wiped the top of the can before handing it to Dominik who took a big gulp of the soda. So much for a "sip".

The soda was handed back to Wilhelm who finished off its contents then tossing it into a bin nearby. He went back to reading the magazine about the current Bundesliga power rankings.

'Hmm, not surprising Bayern is still number one. Dominik won't shut the fuck up about that one.' Wilhelm thought as he continued reading but was rudely interrupted when an orange basketball bounced onto the table, knocking the magazine out of his hands.

"Eh sorry about that mate!" Wilhelm turned to the origin of the voice who happened to be the platoon medic Kepler. "Think you can hand us back our ball Willy?"

"Sure Eugen." Wilhelm said as he picked back up the ball and tossing it to Kepler. Before he could pick up his magazine however, Dominik had beaten him to its contents.

He processed the information given to him by the sports publisher, inflating his ego after coming to the realization that Bayern was at the top of the Bundesliga power rankings. Wilhelm's hometown team, Hertha BSC was still fighting for the top of the second regulation.

"Oh will you look at that! Seems no one can stop us Bavarians eh Willy?"

"Oh shut up you dummkopf. You are lucky I let you share my magazine subscriptions. Maybe if you end your subscriptions to playboy magazine maybe you can afford your own." Wilhelm retorted. "Bayern will get knocked off the top by Düsseldorf in the future anyway. They are on a hot streak the last few games."

"You're just made you ain't us Willy. We can't hear you while Hertha is in tier two."

"Whatever…"

"Hey guys!" Waved Karl as he walked up to the trio as he was holding a package under his arm.

"What's that you got there Karl?" Asked Dominik.

"Small care package from home in Kiel. Mostly snacks that I like but I'm willing to share if you guys don't get on my nerves." Karl chuckled and turned to Wilhelm. "You can get first pick Willy.

Karl opened the box revealing an assortment of treats. Mostly candies such as chocolate bars, and small confectioneries with a couple bags of chips.

"Oh uhh...thanks Karl." Wilhelm looked inside the box. "I'll have this...butterfingers bar I guess." He overlooked the label, and backside of the wrapper before opening and taking a bite of it.

"American I presume?"

"Yeah, my old man would sometimes bring some foreign goods home whenever possible. Got a bag of coffee from all the way in South America, umm Bolivia I believe." Karl said, remembering his father's work as a stevedore in Kiel.

Karl soon handed Heinrich, and Dominik their pick of treats at the picnic table. Dominik a bag of chips while Heinrich getting some skittles.

"I almost forgot to mention. November 16 is when we ship out. To the other side." Karl spoke.

"I honestly can't believe we are going someplace...well alien I guess." Heinrich said.

"Me neither man. Shit is crazy." Dominik butted in.

"We're going into the freaking history books guys. Like the conquistadors, and explorers of the fifteenth century, exploring and discovering the Americas." Heinrich said, remembering the history lessons he took in grade school about Magellan, Vespucci, and Columbus."

"But hopefully without the...you know genocide hopefully." Wilhelm said. "We're going into this new land as liberators. Ancient Rome wasn't well known for liberty, and democracy let alone social equality, and emancipation." He too remembering the school lessons about Ancient Rome, and its Empire.

"I guess you're right Wilhelm. This is our chance to hopefully change that. To bring the missing ones home. It disgusts me that the enemy just came here and kidnapped them to then sell them as fucking slaves." Karl said.

"It insults God."

"You're not going to ramble about your religion now are Heinrich?" Dominik butted in.

"No, just proving a point. I'm not that type of person."

The four proceeded to socialize for the rest of the day. Talking about family, and various other topics regarding interests, and the special region before turning in for the night in preparation for the next day.

* * *

"...NATO equipment for Operation Eagles Liberty or L-Day; the invasion of the Special Region as it is called is continuing to be transported to Düsseldorf in preparation for a large military parade consisting of all participating nations of Eagles Liberty efore the start of the full scale Operation on November 16…"

"...President Jimmy Carter has been re-elected President of the United States of America after the calling of the states of Texas, and Wisconsin for the Democratic Candidate bringing his electoral vote count to over 270 electoral votes. Ronald Reagan has yet to concede the election…"

"...I want to assure the people of America, and throughout the world that the United States stands for the sustainability of human rights throughout the world. That women and minorities be treated equally in society. That people may not live in fear of being enslaved or worse. That peace between all peoples be enshrined throughout the World. That is what the United States shall continue to fight for as the leader of the Free World and will continue to fight for in the Special Region against the Saderan Empire. We WILL prove to them, to their leaders that their actions which occurred on August 24 WILL not go unanswered. So that the oppressed peoples in the Special Region shall finally see the shining light of Democracy, and Freedom. Thank you all and goodnight…"

* * *

**Alnus Hill, Allied Kingdoms Camp**

The armies of the Allied Kingdoms stood ready. They had been assembled after a call to arms by Emperor Molt Sol Augustus to defend the Holy Hill of Alnus, and Sadera from the barbaric invader. Especially after the destruction of Fort Alnus by the barbarians from the new world. There were in total twenty-six Kingdoms that we're apart of the Allied Coalition, sworn to help protect the Empire, and the Emperor.

While called the Allied Kingdoms they are merely tributary states to Sadera, paying tribute in exchange for protection, economic, and knowledge sharing benefits while also having the obligation to join the Empire in times of war if necessary.

Among the most powerful of the Kingdoms was Elbe with King Duran also known as the "Lion of Elbe" for his renowned skillfulness in Battle, and ability in commanding his army. He was the honorary "head" of the Kingdoms as decided upon by the Heads of States of the various nations.

Currently, the various Kings, Dukes and Princes were convening for a meeting regarding strategy, and the enemy. Located in a tent in Elbe's camp, the various leaders were given a chance to voice their concerns or ideas as they sat around a large wooden table.

"These demons keep harassing our supply lines from our homelands! We need to address this problem quickly before our armies begin to starve. And where in god's name is the Imperial Army. Molt had promised reinforcements, and aid to us." Complained the King of Tarnava. He pounded the wooden table in anger. "If Molt, and his army continue to turn his back on us then I will return home with my army."

"Let's not do anything rash King Olyx, we know very well what the Empire could do to Tarnava or the other Kingdoms if we defy ." King Argus X of Alguna said to the bearded king, and gray haired king.

"Who cares about the Emperor!? What matters is my Army be in a strong, fighting condition. Banditry this year is at an all time high and are becoming more and more dangerous. Especially with the harvest in the coming months."

"Banditry won't matter when the barbarians on the other side destroy, and pillage our Kingdoms!" Duke Ligu III of the League Principality said. "We must defend Alnus Hill! We are the only line of defense that stands in the way of the barbarian otherworlders! You are merely a coward!" Insulted the Duke as he stood up and pointed accusingly at the Tarnavan King.

"And you are the Emperor's lapdog! A mere puppet! You seem to be unaware of the gravity of the situation that has developed here." Olyx said, raising his voice.

"Oh I'll show you who's the puppet."

"Gentlemen please-"

"I suggest you walk among your own or our troops to fully see what you have been so blind too!"

"That is enough! King Olyx, we are not the only ones bearing the brunt of the lack of supplies. My army, and Alguna's are the largest out of the Allied Kingdoms yet we are weathering the storm with the shortage of food. I am not taking a side but Ligu is right about how we are the only line of defense against the otherworlders because the Imperial Army is not coming."

A series of murmuring occurred throughout the command tent after King Durant's statement.

"Why is that so King Duran?" Asked the one-eyed, King Marvius of Mudwan. "Emperor Molt has promised us aid. It would be unlike him to deny us that aid."

"It would be extremely like him Marvius. He's merely riding the waves of war. This enemy is unlike all we have faced before with their powerful magic, and speed. He's hoping our armies are destroyed once the enemy makes landfall here in Falmart. He will then absorb our Kingdoms into the Empire once there is no one in his way. It is why we must defend Alnus at all costs. It is why we must not let petty squabbles divide us."

The atmosphere in the tent immediately downpoured into a somber one. It was silent for a few minutes before Duran spoke again.

"If you must leave Olyx then by all means, I won't stop you."

"...If the Lion of Elbe seeks to drive away these soon to be invaders then I, and my army will wish to fight alongside him, and the Elbe's Army!"

"The League shall do the same! We shall fight on with Elbe, and Tarnava."

"Heh, don't forget Alguna Ligu!" Alguna shall answer the call to arms."

"We will not only defeat the otherworlders but we will end the Saderan yoke upon us!"

"Down with the Emperor! Freedom for us all!"

Soon the atmosphere turned to a fiery enthusiasm inside the tent as the rulers of the Allied Kingdoms rallied to their own call. Raising their swords to their United Front.

"United We Stand! Down with the Emperor! We shall stop the otherworlders!"

The future however would not look well for the Allied Kingdoms. It would seem that no matter what action they would take whether as a United Front, or divided would seem to stop the NATO Coalition from landing on the Holy Hill of Alnus.

* * *

**And that concludes Chapter V or 5 if you are unfamiliar with Roman Numerals.**

**Hope you all like the format I have created for this chapter, particularly with the news events to get you all up to speed. Yes, Jimmy Carter gets his second term because he is so underrated as President. Plus I think its a good spin on the story. That is a hill I will fight to the death on.**

**Uploads may slow down because I recently moved, and I am planning on selling my desktop for a laptop so I am relying on copy and paste with my IPad.**

**Stay Tuned for continued updates for this story continues to not die.**

**Laters!**

**#StandWithHK**


	6. Operation Eagle's Liberty

**_I do not own the GATE: __Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri series, and all related media._**

* * *

_**Series One, Chapter Five: "Operation Eagle's Liberty"**_

* * *

"_You will be home before the leaves have fallen from the trees." - Kaiser Wilhelm II, Summer 1914_

* * *

**Düsseldorf, West Germany, November 16, 1980, 9:45 A.M **

The NATO invasion force of 8,000 troops, and 3,000 reserves strong consisting of American, British, German, French, Dutch, Italian, and Canadian troops stood ready; ready to make the journey to the Special Region and exact justice upon the Empire. They had chosen to step foot on German soil without a notion of peace but instead of conquest. They will pay dearly for doing so.

Consisting of the invasion force were roughly 30 Tanks, and over a hundred armored vehicles, and dozens of artillery which would be towed to the other side. Elements of the American 1st Brigade of the 1st Infantry Division "Big Red One", British 12th Armored Infantry Brigade, French 2nd Brigade, German 21st Panzer Brigade, and Canadian 4th Mechanized Brigade Group. The reserves meanwhile consisted of the Dutch 11th Panzer-Infantry Brigade, and Italian 132nd Armored "Manin" Brigade.

The initial plan of action was for the "main four" NATO Nations plus Canada to lead the first wave into the Special Region. Leading the charge were the Allied Armour, and American Mechanized Forces followed by the British, and French with the Canadians at the rear. The Italians, and Dutch would serve as a reserve force, and would follow into the Gate if the landing force faced huge resistance. If not then they would make landfall alongside the Greeks, Turks, Spaniards and Belgians by the end of November, and once a secure base of operations was fully established with an expected build up of up to 100,000 personnel by the Spring. That includes an airfield which would allow NATO Airpower to be used in the Special Region.

Some of the vehicles involved wore the flags of their respective nations whether it be an American M113 Armored Personnel Carrier or a French AMX 10-P Infantry Fighting Vehicle. Or maybe even a Canadian (C1) or German Leopard 1A3. Nonetheless the NATO invading force wielded immense firepower despite a lack of air support from USAF F-4 Phantoms or RAF Hawker Harriers.

The day prior had been marked by a massive military parade through the streets of Düsseldorf as a show of force, and unity between the sixteen NATO nations. It was also alongside a large memorial ceremony for the 786 lives lost, and over 6,000 injured due to the Empire's indiscriminate attacks on innocent civilians, and those that lost their lives defending the city from the alien invaders.

Before the commencement of Operation Eagle's Liberty, there would be a speech by SRAAC Commander; General Jacques Barthet, West German Vice-Chancellor Hans-Dietrich Genscher, and United Nations Secretary General Kurt Waldheim which would be broadcasted via TV, and Radio throughout the Western World. They would speak about the goals of Operations Eagle Liberty and inspire the troops, taking inspiration from General Eisenhower before Operation Overlord.

Among the 7,000 troops were countless civilian onlookers who were to not only see the NATO troops voyage into the unknown but also listen to the three speakers at the stage erected near the "Gate". It had been since August, surrounded by a concrete tomb to prevent any more incursions from the other side. The area around the site had been for the most part turned into an effective military quarter with constant patrols, checkpoints, and various military vehicles being stationed nearby.

The podium where the speeches would commence was situated outside the military quadron, allowing both the NATO troops, and civilians to listen to what the Generals and the politicians had to say. A very large crowd had formed around the podium as a result.

In a Marder IFV, Karl and his section sat in the vehicle and chatted while they waited for General Barthet's speech. Well...most of them. Wilhelm was busy munching on a chocolate bar as he wrote in a journal which he started writing in at the start of military exercises. It had helped him sometimes pass the day at Grafenwoehr after grueling exercises or if there was nothing better for him to do.

'_Of we go into the Special Region! Me and the boys. Hope to God that we don't get lost in there or the portal evaporates. If it does then I'm killing whoever caused it. Farewell until we make landfall, and kick some Empire ass!' _

"Going to miss _Deutschland _while we're gone. I asked my girlfriend to keep me updated with Bayern Munich since we aren't gonna get radio reception from here to there." Dominik said.

"I hear you. It sucks we are going to have to miss Christmas AND New Years." Heinrich said.

"Not like you have anyone to spend either with." Quipped Dominik with a chuckle with Heinrich responding with flipping Domi off.

"At least we don't have to deal with the fucking freezing cold. I hear the climate there is much like the Mediterranean. Plus it's nearing their early fall season for the Special Region. At least a few more months until the winter season over there." Karl said.

"Why couldn't have been born in fucking Italy, or Greece where its warm. The snow is nice and all but it's starting to get on my nerves. At least I don't have to shovel my parents driveway this December for our leave."

"Hear-Hear." Heinrich agreed. As he said that the microphone on the podium went off with General Barthet standing in front of it, indicating he was ready to give his speech.

"Shut up you guys. The General is about to speak." the four soon turned towards one of the posted bullhorns which would help broadcast the speeches throughout the base.

Behind Barthet on the stage was his subordinates from the other participating NATO Nations alongside other important VIPs like Vice-Chancellor Genscher, and Secretary General Waldheim including some foreign representatives from the EEC, Commonwealth, and Pro-West Asian Nations.

"Attention, Attention, please!" Barthet said, poking into the mic as he grabbed the audience's attention. Soldiers of NATO, I wish to express my honor in being able to lead you brave men into battle. Whether it be frontline soldier or medic, you all are very valuable to our cause! That cause is the carrying out of justice, and liberation to the lands beyond! The enemy is a fanatical bunch, and their manpower is abundant. They may be inferior in terms of technology but should not be underestimated. Under my command, you will all fight with honour, and pride for I have complete faith in your skills in battle due in part to the preparations made over the past months. You are representing the free, and democratic world. Do not tarnish the uniforms you all wear or what they stand for. I simply wish you all good luck! We won't accept anything except full and total victory." The crowd clapped and cheered at the General's words especially the French troops as they showed support for their fellow countryman.

Next to step up to the podium was Vice-Chancellor Genscher. He was requested to give a speech on behalf of Chancellor Schmidt as he was tied up with other duties with President Carstens.

"Good morning to the citizens of Düsseldorf, and the NATO Allied Expeditionary Force." He first started taking a few moments to gather his words. "Ever since I arrived in this city, I can't help but say that I am astonished with how this city has stood united, and rebuilt itself after the tragic day of August 24, 1980. It may have been punched in the gut, but it stood up, and shown its strength like a determined fighter." The crowd cheered and applauded the Vice-Chancellors remarks.

"Ever since the end of the Zweiter Weltkrieg, Germany has been on a path of rebirth and the events that have transpired since 1945 has clearly demonstrated this. Our brave men and women in the Bundeswehr are now given the opportunity to prove and show to the entire world; from Moscow to Paris, from New York to Tokyo, that this is Germany anew. A Germany that will fight for the freedom and liberation of oppressed people. That Germany is a beacon for liberty and human rights in not only in Europe but worldwide. I also would like to again, formally thank our fellow NATO Allies in not only supporting us in this endeavor but also in joining us grieving and supporting us after these barbaric attacks. I wish all risking their lives in this endeavor the best of luck and blessings from God to return home safely. Thank You."

Genscher stepped away from the podium and took his seat amidst applause, and jubilant cheers from the crowd. The UN Secretary General soon stepped up to the podium.

"I would first like to say that as a representative of the largest international governing body; that you have the utmost support of the United Nations to resolve this conflict through warring means. To spread the ideals of liberty, and democracy to a land that has yet to embrace the ideas of the Enlightenment, of Liberalism, of Democracy, of basic human rights."

"I am not here to lecture our greatest warriors about right, and wrong but I stress the respect of the various treaties that protect Prisoners of War, and Innocent Civilians. I know that the Battle of Düsseldorf has caused great pain, and the urge to exact revenge on those who took part, and ordered this attack but we must...we must display self-control. I should know as I served in the Wehrmacht during World War II. As a former soldier to you, I wish you all the best of luck."

The crowd erupted into applause only before General Barthet stepped up to the microphone.

"All to their battle stations immediately, we will be moving into the Special Region in thirty minutes!"

Any servicemen not at their vehicle or in the crowd rushed to get into position, and geared up as the time of invasion loomed. Wilhelm, and the rest who had geared up prior to the ceremony had only needed to put on, and fasten their olive drab helmets.

After a few minutes the branches of the German Armored Vehicle had been fully occupied by the rest of Wilhelm's squadmates before a thorough check by Oberleutnant Weiss.

Wilhelm had already at that time tucked away his journal or "diary" as it was mocked by Heinrich, and Dominik.

"Oi Hoth, Krause! All of us are accounted for. Be ready for departure!" Weiss turned to the rest of his men under his command. "Are we all ready _Kameraden_?"

"We are ready as we will ever be sir!" A series of murmurs, and shouts of agreement came after Karl's statement.

"Good. We will leave...once General Barthet gives the go ahead. If you want to pray before we voyage into the void then that is fine with me. We will have to expect a potential enemy presence on the other side so I stress that you all are ready. That's why our _Panzers_ are leading the way."

It turned to a relative silence after that mixed in with some praying from some of the other occupants in the vehicle. Heinrich being one of them while Dominik, and Karl were thinking into space to pass the time. Wilhelm simply chewed on some bubblegum while thinking about the things to come.

'_Man if we die in there, I'm forever haunting whoever created this fucking thing.'_

* * *

"May almighty god bless us in our noble undertaking, that we be able to see our families again once our mission, and duty is done. I thank the Lord for the life he has given us. Amen!" Corporal Henry Frazier said of Charlie Company of the 1st Infantry Division, 1st Brigade with his distinct Carolinian accent.

"Amen! Wooo!"

"Nice prayer there Henry. You ought to seek a career in priesthood once this all set and done." Henry's fellow squadmate, Private Teddy Davidson said to his friend.

"Don't think that line of work is for me. Just don't want to fuckin work at a dead end job like my dead beat dad."

"Hey when your service is done, and get your GI Bill maybe you can go to college Henry." His commanding officer, Lieutenant Ryan Matthews said to the Carolinian.

"Yeah hopefully." Frazier could only say.

Soon after he spoke, the 275 horsepower engine of the M113 Armored Personnel Carrier hummed to life as the radio inside sprung to life as General Barthet gave the go ahead to all NATO vehicles to proceed.

The occupants inside the APC held their breath as the vehicle started to move. The Americans, and NATO Armor would be the first in after all. Particularly the 1st Brigade of the 1st Infantry Division. Also known as "The Big Red One" or "The Fighting First" as they are known as the oldest active army division. They were given the similar task of the corpsmen that had filled the ranks of "The Fighting First" previous in invading and landing on hostile territory. Operation Torch, Husky, Overlord...Now, Eagles Liberty.

"Here we go." Said the APC operator as the vehicle took its first track turns into the dark void. The Americans simply peered through the APC's front windshield to confirm it. The operator promptly turned on the vehicles floodlights which were attached prior to the Operation so that he wouldn't rear end the other vehicles in front.

The engine whined as the APC picked up speed. Going at a solid 25 miles an hour, the convoy of military vehicles made their way through the black portal.

What was once a tense moment changed into calm as those confident that they weren't going to die succumbed to sleep to pass the time. Others simply talked to their comrades to ease the situation while the would be linguistic specialists simply studied the Saderan Language through their pocket translators.

An hour passed, and then another. The Americans were anxious for the portal seemed to be endless.

"_There are many here among us who feel that life is but a joke. But you and I we've been through that and this is not our fate-" _As someone sang "All Along The Watchtower" by Jimi Hendrix, and humming the instrumental.

"Jesus, won't thi-" Teddy was about to say until being interrupted.

"Yes? You called for me?" Asked his fellow Private Alfonso Fraga.

"Shut the fuck up Fraga! Or should I say, fraggot?" Teddy said in a rebuttal while Henry was busy chuckling at his friends remark,

"Look at this guy acting tough. Your name is "Teddy". Sounds like the name of a mama's boy."

"Don't talk shit about my Ma. I'm the product of a Harlem Hellfighter, I can kick your ass Alfons-"

"Oh here we go again." Ryan could only mutter.

"Oh really? Last I checked it was me who saved your ass from that goblin in August. You was screaming like a bitchy housewife. Goddamn, you New Yorkers are annoying as shit."

"Oh I'll show you annoying you-!"

"This Packer-1-Actual, reporting that there is light at least a few kilos ahead of us. Potentially the end of the portal."

"Packer-1-Actual, this is Supreme. Exercise caution if it is an exit point. Over."

"Copy that, Packer-1-Actual will continue to update." The radio, and the interior of the APC soon turned into silence.

After a few more minutes, and an update by the leading American M60A3 Patton platoon gave an all clear for all vehicles to proceed while they would provide overwatch.

"Packer-1-Actual reporting that the time of day is indeed dark. We also see in the distance what appears to be a large camp down in the valley. We are exercising caution. Over."

More minutes would pass until the APC was finally out of the black void, and on solid ground under the Falmartian night sky. It rolled to a stop by the crest of the hill alongside other American M113s, their lights illuminating the surrounding area.

"We'll disembark once we get the go ahead! All of you sit tight."

It was tense inside the APC as the American Soldiers were ready and raring to disembark from the cramped M113. As they waited could hear other vehicles moving along, and taking up their positions.

Ryan stayed close to the radio incase of any updates from command. Only a moment went by before General Barthet came on the radio.

"This is Overlord to all callsigns. Clearance has been approved to disembark all vehicles. Remain at combat readiness. Your commanders will assign orders at their discretion. Overlord Out."

"Jamison, open the doors!"

"Opening em right now, Lieutenant Mattews!" Private Jamison shouted as he got help opening the back door of the APC, allowing the Americans inside to pour out, and take up their positions alongside the other NATO troops.

"Our six o'clock is secure Lieutenant!" Frazier shouted from his position.

"Same here LT!" A Private Stockton said to Ryan. "Our three is clear!"

"Clean on our nine o'clock!" Jamison said.

"Alright men, form up! We drilled this for over a month now but this is now the real thing. Now get working on the trench line while I talk to the major."

A series of yes sirs sounded out from Ryan's squadron, confirming his orders. Ryan proceeded to make his way to his subordinates who were situated in a circle discussing their next course of action.

"Mr. Matthews, nice of you to join us." Ryan's colleague, Lieutenant Meadows of Hotel Platoon said to him.

"Good to see you're still upright Pax. Now what are we discussing?"

"To get you up to speed, I got a good look with my binoculars at the enemy encampment down into the valley. It appears to be rather splintered, and waving multiple flags in multiple locations. If intelligence is right then these guys down there could be the "Allied Kingdoms". Major Williams said to the group.

"You sure about that, Major?" Ryan asked.

"You wanna tell MI6, and the CIA that they are wrong?"

"Uh, I'll take your word for it."

"Ok good, now I suggested to Colonel Bailey over the airwaves to mention this at the next meeting which is...today, that we make contact, make peace if you will with these guys. We don't wanna waste our bullets on them."

"I see where you're getting at Major. But what about the plan.? And...what if these "Allied Kingdoms" don't want...well peace?"

"Then…we will prepare for a bloodbath."

* * *

King Duran was beyond angry. Beyond angry at the fact he was woken up in the middle of the night, and deprived of much needed sleep. Beyond angry at the fact that these barbaric foreigners had chosen to; had dared to step on the Holy Hill of Alnus.

Despite the bags under his eyes, and being in his night attire he was still able to attend the emergency meeting between the dukes, and kings of the other Allied Kingdoms. Currently the various leaders were in a debate on a plan of attack against the otherworlders army which they noted were severely outnumbered by their own. It being whether to at what side of the hill should the Allied Kingdoms attack from, and how to do it. The consensus among the leaders was a full out attack on the enemy, using the the Allied Kingdom's large numbers to overwhelm the smaller enemy force.

"I suggest we march forward up the hill in a two pronged attack from the South, and North with our non-Falmartian auxiliaries from Alguna, and Hefar, and the League's Cavalry leading the charge to soften up the defenses with our bowmen shower then with arrows. We should also use our dragon riders to harass them from the air." Duran said to the group as they were congregated around a table that had a map of the region laid upon it.

"I must say this plan is intriguing…but we need to set up our own armies for future success if we manage to defeat the otherworlders. Soaking up casualties far away from our supply lines could prove unsensible. Especially if the Empire seeks to destroy our armies." King Joren III of the Blue Kingdom said which is an island nation situated to the South of Falmart on the Blue Sea, hence the name.

Joren was the youngest of the leaders of the Allied Kingdoms, only being coronated less than three months ago after his father's death. Although Duran suspected foul play by the hands of the Emperor as King Bart; his successor was rather distasteful, and rather rebellious of Molt's dictating of the Allied Kingdoms. While there was a motive there was no signs of poisoning. Unless there was a new spell that killed him discreetly.

"I must agree with young Joren's input Duran. Molt's Army could be hiding and might strike us if our guard is down." King Argus X of the Alguna inputted, scuffling his disheveled moustache while doing so.

"Molt's Army is in disarray, only a skeleton crew returned from the Gate which was once an army of over 100,000 men. We can strike now and quickly recuperate before Molt can muster a big enough Army to challenge all of us. Not to mention the 25,000 who deserted from the now destroyed Fort Alnus." Crown Prince Fatihal of the Bazra Kingdom stated in his gold and silk material nightgown.

"Well I don't see much of an alternative. We should attack while we have the numbers advantage. Before more of those foreigners come!" Ligu said as he banged on the hard wooden table. It was an attempt to get his point across towards the various leaders.

"Which is why I came up with this plan, we use our strength to our advantage. Its probability of success will decrease day by day while we wait. This is why I say we commence our plan in the quickest timetable possible. Fo-"

"Your Majesties! Your...Majesties. There is uh something we...we must...show to you!" Said a messenger in between breaths. He wore a League uniform as he rushed inside the tent.

"What is it boy?! Spit it out!" Ligu shouted towards his messenger.

"The scouts have been keeping an eye on the enemies movements. They observed the enemies had fired these magical, glowing sticks into the air which illuminated the area nearby." The young messenger said as he presented a few of the sticks the scout team had collected.

"When someone touched it, it burned their hand. We were able to quickly extinguish it."

"Such odd weaponry." King Duran noted. "Put it on the table youngling, we will have a close look at it. You are dismissed."

After doing so Duran picked up the now burnt out illumination flare. The material felt foreign and surprisingly smoove save for the burnt and rough parts of the plastic.

_'I've never seen or felt this material.' _He thought.

"This appears to be a newly discovered material. Sturdy yet smooth. I'll have our magicians analyze it once I return to Elbe. I would like to commence our meeting at a later time. If you need to state anything of importance I recommend you shall do it now."

Silence

"Very well. In between that I recommend you all get much needed rest, and to maintain combat readiness amongst your armies. This meeting is adjourned.

The leaders of the Allied Kingdoms soon filed out of the tent with King Duran returning to his personal tent. He quickly scribble out a note to his lieutenant before falling back into sleep.

* * *

**The Next Two Days ...November 18, 1980, 1:30 P.M **

A three vehicle convoy of three Bundeswehr Mercedes-Benz G-Wagons cautiously traversed down the incline at Alnus Hill towards the camp of the Allied Kingdoms. All three had large white flags raised on their rear doors indicating that they had peaceful means as well as the Bundeswehr and NATO Patch painted on its doors.

The peace delegation led by Oberst Mackenson would present to the Allied Kingdoms a document offering a non-aggression treaty on behalf of the West German Government, which greenlit the attempt, and the participating members of NATO. If successful, NATO wouldn't have to be forced to fight the Allied Kingdoms. A fight that the NATO Leaders, and the German Government would like to avoid. Especially with all the scrutiny placed upon them by the United Nations and the ongoing supply problems.

With all the geopolitics involved with the Gate and Special Region, the potential of untapped resources has spurred many diplomatic appeals by foreign nations to the Schmidt Government to gain access to the Special Region. So far the German Foreign Ministry have held from the pestering by many and reserved the idea of first access only to their NATO and EEC Allies. Although it wouldn't take a foreign policy genius to realize this, the idea of the West getting first access has prompted some leaders of former European Colonies and the Eastern Bloc to call the actions made by the West as mere Imperialism.

Riding in the second, and middle G-Wagon, Mackenson consulted some of his subordinates he brought along with him about the plan of action. It being that they would kindly persuade the Allied Leaders of evacuating the area Alnus Hill with the use of a peace offering to help the process along. If that wouldn't work then they would have to threaten them with NATO's fire power which Mackenson really didn't want to do.

"I hope the use of threatening them won't have to be used. You don't know how they will react."

"We'll use our service pistols if we have to." One of his fellow officers said.

"Like I said, I'd prefer it not go down that route." Mackenson stated. The inside of the G-Wagon had returned to small scale conversation as Mackenson, and his driver stayed focused on their surroundings.

The drive continued without incident as the small convoy got closer to the smoke tower belonging to the camp.

"This is Hound 1, we are seeing a dust cloud up ahead. Seems to be an enemy patrol. Over." It was Mackenson who first responded to them on the radio.

"Copy, Hound 1, all Vehicles stop and hold position. Keep your eyes peeled, and weapons ready. Hound 2 is out."

The three vehicles soon slowed to a stop as the silhouettes of multiple cavalrymen in purple armor seemed to come closer, and closer and the rumbling sound of galloping horses grew louder, and louder.

The cavalrymen which numbered around 20 to 40 men to Mackenson's estimation had begun to circle the vehicles before completely surrounding the peace delegation. He could make out a purple and white banner carried by one of the cavalrymen before being distracted by a booming voice in a demanding sort of tone.

"State your business foreigners! Or we will use force!" Their leader who Mackenson could make out due to his armor set being much more ornate than the rest of the other cavalrymen.

Mackenson cautiously stepped out of the G-Wagon and walked to the front of the convoy amidst the stern and weary eyes of the surrounding cavalry. Mackenson wore his grey dress uniform complete with his medals, ranking, and cap. He kept his hand firmly on his walther pistol as it was slung in its leather holster. It was best incase they attempt to capture him.

He reached the front of the lead vehicle, and shouted: "I, Oberst Erhard Mackenson of the Bundeswehr, on behalf of the Federal Republic of Germany, and the members of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, seek to delegate a peace treaty between our warring nations. Our nations only have a dispute with the Empire, and not the Allied Kingdoms. Will you please kindly allow me and my men through to see your leaders?" Mackenson said in the language of the Special Region.

Their leader simply stared blankly at the strangely dressed man. It was strange to see a man wearing who he assumed was a lord or duke of the foreign army wear rather simple clothes. He could see though some of the medals on his person.

'_He earnt those fighting the Imperial Army. I already respect this man.' _

Nevertheless he rather not be distracted with an unimportant matter.

"Are you from the otherworld?" He asked.

"Uh, Yes. We are from the nations from the otherworld. The nations that the Empire attacked. Please let us through. I wouldn't want to start a meaningless conflict between our nations."

Their leader, wearing his purple armor whispered something to the cavalrymen next to him before nodding.

"We will escort you to the camp of the Allied Kingdoms. If you choose to act against my goodwill, and generosity then my men and I will kill you. If you choose to harm the glorious leaders of the Allied Kingdoms then we will kill you. Now if you would please have your...carriages follow us."

Mackenson quickly walked back to the middle G-Wagon, swung open the door, and climbed back in. He immediately grabbed the radio inside the vehicle transmitted his message to the other vehicles about the plan. He then tuned it to the bases' radio station as the wheels of the vehicles began to turn forward.

"This is Hound-Two Actual to Camp Alnus, come in."

"This is Camp Alnus Hound-Two Actual. Reading you. Over." The radio operator said.

"Copy, Camp Alnus. We have made contact with an enemy cavalry contingent. They will escort us to the camp of the Allied Kingdoms. We will proceed with discretion. Over."

"Copy, Hound-Two, we will relay the information to the higher ups. Relay any important developments back to us. Over."

"Roger that, Camp Alnus. Over, and Out." Mackenson finished saying as he redialed the radio back to the original wave. "Alright, Hound-Two Actual to all vehicles, remain at discretion and combat readiness. Hound-Two is Out."

* * *

**20 Minutes Later…**

The three vehicle convoy and its escort finally arrived at the Allied Kingdoms' camp. Coming to a stop at the main entrance. It was guarded by over a dozen sentries and giving a clear view from the G-Wagons to the rows of tents that belonged to the enemy army.

Their escort leader disembarked his horse, and spoke to what Mackenson thought was a messenger given his age. He quickly scurried away to alert the Allied Leaders while the cavalryman walked to the G-Wagon Mackenson was sitting in.

"I have sent a messenger to notify the leaders of the Allied Kingdoms of your presence. This does not guarantee they will want to see you." The middle aged and wrinkled cavalryman said.

It wasn't until fourth minutes later that the leader of the cavalry group that gave Mackenson's group the go-ahead to leave their vehicles and proceed inside the main camp. Mackenson however was only allowed to bring three of his subordinates as their security detail; a detachment of KSK Operatives, was forced to stay at the entrance, under guard by the enemy army and subject to vigilant glares by their guards.

Mackenson, and his aides consisted of Oberstleutnant August Weizächs, and Louis Spielman and Major Tobias Fincke who was given the duty of carrying the peace offering while Spielman carried the peace documents in a leather suitcase. All four were of course armed with their Walther pistols which while small could still pack a punch and help them escape if needed.

The quadruple were led by their wouldbe escorter and some members of his contingent into the camp to where the Allied Leaders would agree to meet the peace delegation. As they were escorted Mackenson got a good eye of his surroundings of the route into the camp while also attempting to better know their escorter.

"Excuse me sir, but I haven't caught your name. May I know what it is?" Mackenson asked.

"Hmmm? My name?"

"Yes, I wish to know it in the event that we meet again."

"But I wish not to."

"I shared my name to not only you but also to your men. It is only fair."

Their leader sighed before saying: "It is Legate Rathar of the Kingdom of Elbe.

At the words "Kingdom of Elbe" by Rathar sent alarm sounds in Mackenson's brain. _'A German River that is also the name of a nation in the Special Region? Why does his name sound familiar?' _He thought wide eyed. His face though garnered the attention of Rathar.

"Are you alright Sir Mackenson? Why are your eyes wide?" Rathar said as he only now took note at Mackenson's age. He predicted that he was at least a decade younger.

"Oh, uh." Mackenson coughed a bit as he made up his excuse. "I tried to keep this cough in. Uh excuse me about that." He hoped the purple armored man hadn't caught on and pressed further.

Rathar simply nodded, and looked forward, dropping the question. The German meanwhile breathed an internal sigh of relief.

Eventually they reached large meeting tent. Rathar turned toward Mackenson and his delegation giving them the spiel about being in the presence of the Allied Leaders.

"When you enter you will bow at attention and present yourselves in an orderly, and respectful manner. You may only speak when spoken to by their majesties. As for your offerings, we will make sure it isn't poisoned before presenting it. Rathar stated before proceeding to inform the four of the nations and the names of the leaders attending.

"When their majesties wish to not speak to you any longer or wish for you to leave I will come and escort you out. Are there any questions?"

Silence

"Good." Rathar dropped back to the flaps of the large tent, putting his hand on one of them. "Well I present to you the honorable majesties of the Allied Kingdoms!"

He opened the tent flap, and motioned for the four Germans to step inside. Mackenson took in the view of the various Kings, Dukes, and Princes of the Empire's Vassal States. He took note of the many banners hanging on the side, and at the back with their differing color schemes and all. They slowly moved to the front of the large table the Allied Leaders were sitting at, took a bow, and looked forward at attention.

"Mr. Fincke please hand over the offering basket." Rathar said as the major handed it over. It contained of mostly high quality German food products. Namely beer, and bread. It was whisked away for quick examination.

"Your majesties, I present to you peace representatives; Mackenson, Weizächs, Spielman, and Fincke of the Federal Republic of Germany, and the NATO Alliance. They wish to seek a negotiated non-aggression treaty with our nations."

"Have them explain what they want." A Duke said from the back. Rathar motioned to the German _Oberst_. He scanned the room looking at the faces of the various Dukes, Princes, and Kings of the Allied Leaders. They all belonged to men weary of stress, with the old strife with experience while the younger ones looked put upon instead of arrogant with their privileged lifestyles.

"Your majesties." Mackenson started saying as he bowed to them again. "I am Oberst Erhard Mackenson of the German Bundeswehr, the armed forces of my nation; Germany. I speak as a representative on behalf of the German Government to say we do not wish for a conflict with your respective Nations. Our quarrel is only against the Empire for they have attacked our nation without just provocation. They pillaged and ransacked parts of the City of Düsseldorf. They have killed many innocent civilians, and captured many as slaves including a representative of a foreign government in clear violation of The Hague, Geneva, and Vienna Treaties."

Now, my government, and our NATO Allies have a simple proposition. It is that the Allied Kingdoms and their armies evacuate the lower banks of Alnus Hill and return to their respective nations. In exchange, the German Government, and our Allies will pledge to not attack your nations as long as you stay neutral. Here is the document to prove it right here. It is signed by the Chancellor, the Vice-Chancellor, NATO Secretary General, and President." Mackenson said to the Allied Leaders, displaying the treaty document to them.

As Mackenson stated the reason for his arrival, he could hear chortles of laughter by some of the monarchs in the audience.

"Hah! You're a fool if you think you can make such demands to us!"

"I wish to examine this treaty myself." A bearded old man with an eye-patch said at the front of the table, taking note of his maroon armor being similar to that of Rathar's.

"Yes your Majesty." Rathar said as he took the document from Mackenson and presented it to no other then King Duran of Elbe.

Duran took the document and read it aloud for the other Allied Leaders. He took note of the seemingly perfect writing of the words and letters. Well the parts written in Saderan that is due to the document being translated in both German and English, both he had no clue what they were. To Duran could it be an attempt at deceit? A trick? Could these cryptic words mean something else?

"What are these two languages written on here other than the Saderan Alphabet?"

"German and English your Majesty. I assure you there are no irregularities as we have accurately translated the three languages. It should be known that it is against International Law to attempt such a trick."

Duran just said a "hmph" in response.

"What if we choose not to sign this treaty and leave Alnus Hill?" A moustached man with green and silver armor said.

"Then we will deliver an ultimatum to you. If the forces of the Allied Kingdoms do not leave this position by midnight in two days time, the combined armed forces of Germany, the United States, United Kingdom, France, Canada, the Netherlands and Italy will use military force to expel your armies from the bottom of Alnus Hill."

"Sir Mackenson how big is this "NATO" Army?" Duran asked.

"That is classified, your Majesty."

"Let it be known the strength of our combined armies here is over 100,000 strong with wyvern riders and non-human auxiliary. Our scouts have estimated your army to be less than 10,000. So tell me why should we leave Alnus in humiliation and concede defeat to an enemy force which we outnumber 10:1? Why should we believe you won't break this treaty?"

"Your Majesty, I said earlier that it is a violation of International Law." That statement was not exactly true as the ICJ does not have jurisdiction in Falmart but Mackenson playing all of his cards to get the Allied Leaders to sign this treaty.

"This does not explain why we should surrender this hill to you."

"We were able to defeat the 80,000 strong Imperial Army in the Battle of Düsseldorf with only 13,500 troops. We would have no issue defeating your armies with our advanced technology, and tactics." Mackenson retorted with agitation brewing.

"Pah! How dare you come in here and insult us you foreigner!" King Argus X of Alguna said.

"Regardless, our unanimous decision is to not sign this treaty and vacate our strategic position for we stand guard for the rest of Falmart!"

"This could be a chance for all of your Nations to break free if you simply cooperate with us and avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

"Sir Mackenson, we refuse to soil our prestige to mere foreigners!" King Duran said before taking a pause. "We have extended our hospitality to you long enough. It's best you and your men leave immediately." He later said.

All Mackenson could do was sigh at this development. He had done all he could.

"Then I have no choice but to deliver an ultimatum to your Nations. Evacuate Alnus Hill by twelve o'clock, two days from now. If the deadline is not set, we will take military action upon your Nations. I hope you understand the mistake you will be about to make." He then turned and said to Rathar: "We will escort yourselves out of your base. You can keep the offering. Thank you for your time."

Mackenson turned and nodded towards his fellow officers and led them out of the tent toward the entrance and into the spotlight of the late afternoon sky. He led them back to the entrance, remembering the path Rathar had used earlier. As they moved forward, they felt the deep stares put upon them by the residents and members of the Allied Armies.

They eventually reached the main entrance with their security team standing around their vehicles. As Mackenson came into view of the G-Wagons he was approached by the squad leader of his security team, clad in combat gear and a black balaclava.

"Everything go smooth sir?" He asked.

"I am afraid not. They rejected the treaty. It appears we will most likely meet on the battlefield in the next few days...take us back to Alnus I will need to debrief the rest of command." Mackenson said in a rather defeated tone.

The masked soldier simply nodded and shouted commands to his squadron as they quickly rendezvous at the three 4x4s. Their engines roared to life with the peace delegation seated inside leaving behind an inhospitable dust cloud as they accelerated out of the enemy camp and back to base.

* * *

**Alnus Hill...the Next Two Days, 7:28 A.M**

The next two days at Alnus Hill saw the NATO defense stiffen. Marred with a deep and winding trench line with sandbags, barbed wire, spot lights, and machine gun nests with NATO's Armored Vehicles and Artillery ready to back up the entrenched infantry. It was a sight similar to that the a German, British, American, Canadian or French soldier's Grandparents would probably be in.

Based on earlier intel by Special Operations Forces running recon, there was a reason to believe that an attack was imminent by the enemy and as a result, the NATO troops were in a state of constant combat readiness, even through the night.

"See anything through your scope Kozár?"

"Nothing to note Sergeant." The Czech-Scotsman; Private Stefan Kozár said to his Sarge as he stood up in the trench next to him, taking in the view of the valley.

"Well...as you were, breakfast will probably not be in for another five to ten minutes or so." The Welshman, and Sergeant, Charlie Porter said as he took leave back into the grimy lower depths.

"Yeah, sure thing." Kozár muttered as he continued looking over the valley as the sun began to rise and shine on his three o'clock alongside the rest of the British and American Forces on the Northern Side of the trench line as it was evaluated that an attack would most likely be concentrated from that direction with them being the most well equipped should said situation happens.

The composition of the rest of the NATO defense consisted of the small Canadian Forces watching the East towards the river with a platoon of M113 APCs armed with BGM-71 TOW Anti-Tank Missiles. The French meanwhile aimed their guns to the Southern bank of the hill as the Germans were stationed to the West with their Leopard 1A4s dug in as stationary artillery Incase of a rear flanking maneuver.

As of now the current batch of defending troops were due for a swap out by mid-day, exactly twenty-four hours after taking the place of previous line. It was all just a game to stay awake and find ways to pass the time for the defensemen.

"Eh, Yanik? Pass me a chocolate bar will ya mate?" The burly Welshman asked to his South Asian subordinate, Yanik Saleem.

Yanik who was sitting on a bag of sand, rummaged through the leftover scraps of their dinner rations, eventually finding a remaining chocolate bar and tossing it to his Welsh superior before going back to writing in his small pocketbook amidst the snores of his Northern English Corporal.

"Oi Eddie! Wake up!" Charlie said to his then sleeping Corporal Edward Patterson with a nudge to his leg.

"Wuh? Morning already?" Edward asked as he woke up a bit discombobulated

"It's what? Six-Seven O'Clock? Anyways, breakfast will be in a couple minutes. Don't want you getting your arse kicked by Lieutenant Hughes. You still owe me a new lighter after what you did to my last one."

"Ah yes, you'll get your fooking lighter when I get my hands on one." Edward said grumpily.

"You better…" was what Charlie could only mutter out before gnawing at his chocolate bar as Edward just crossed his arms and leaned back on the dirty trench wall as he stared at the sky, watching the clouds go by.

Soon enough, the breakfast runners arrived dropping of their ration packages that consisted of some corned beef, crackers and some coffee powder to help wake up the troops.

"Could be worse." Edward muttered about the food provided. Yanik meanwhile was skipping the corned beef for the crackers and coffee as he kept the corn beef to side. The same was said for Stefan as well.

"I heard these are better when heated under an engine." Charlie quipped as he ate a spoonful of the beef. "They're decent in their own right."

"Can't let a soldier go on an empty stomach." Edward said with Charlie muttering in agreement.

Soon, over an hour passed and by then most of the troops were no longer starved and resumed their duties on the frontline.

"All quiet on the "Western" front aye Yanik?" Chuckled a much more energized Edward to the Pakistani Private who was indeed a bit of a bookworm.

He responded with a "hmph" before continuing to sketch in his pocket book.

Edward, Charlie, and Stefan continued to watch over into the valley below for any enemy incursion into the NATO defensive zone. That was before they saw a large cloud of dust and three vehicle convoy of two Land Rovers with British markings and a FV195 AFV come into view.

Just as that occurred, the radio soon began to sound off with commands from high command.

"This is Bulldog to all frontline personnel, sentry teams are reporting a large enemy force advancing toward Camp Alnus. I repeat to all frontline personnel, a large enemy force is advancing towards Camp Alnus. We order all to their battle stations and to remain at immediate combat readiness including those in reserve." And as the announcement cleared the radio waves, an alert siren from the camps' bullhorns soon began to sound off amidst the shouts and orders to the troops' from their COs.

"I recommend you attach your bayonets to your rifles, sights zeroed and are ready to fire men!" Porter's CO, Lieutenant John K. Slimson shouted over the radio.

"You heard the man! All of you off your asses and be ready to fight!" Porter shouted as he began prepping his L1A1 SLR with a fresh magazine and a bayonet attached. Meanwhile Patterson, Saleem and Kozár prepped their weapons with Edward armed with the venerable Bren L4A4 Gun which he promptly set up on top of the trench ready to fire.

Saleem and Kozár also checked their weapons, checking their actions and checking their sights as Kozár zeroed his scope in to the proper setting.

They trained their guns ahead of them. Now it was time to wait for the enemy to come into view. If there was anyone tired or unenergized they certainly weren't now.

After over thirty minutes of waiting British and American forces on the Northern trench line saw the enemy force come into view.

The enemy spanned as far as the eye could see as the troops could estimate that their enemy was numbered in the hundreds of thousands. They all marched in an organized column which although they were numerous would only spell disaster for the swordsmen, beastmen, archers, dragon riders, magicians, and the leaders of the Allied Kingdoms that would lead the first charge towards the NATO "Invaders".

As they descended into artillery range, the 55,000 strong first wave of attackers from the Allied Army would be the first combatants to fall victim to the combined multinational might of the NATO Army. Starting with a hail of artillery fire from American and British howitzers and big guns, the Rulers of the Allied Armies stared in horror as hell began to rain down upon them.

* * *

**AND…. there is Chapter VI for you chaps. I plan on introducing my French and Canadian main characters similar to how I introduced the Americans and Brits. Hope you guys liked this 8k Words Chapter as a way to make up for the lack of an update in December and November. Sorry for that but I procrastinate a LOT and it's sometimes difficult to get going in writing. On to the reviews!**

**Technine: No not really, and that's why I have the term "Allies" in the title. **

**GeneralConstatineIIofGreece: Thanks for pointing that out and I have amended that section to make it more historically accurate.**

***SEXYsushi: Reagan isn't President and as a result not going to enforce his unregulated "lending" if you get what I mean. As for the Harem, don't worry because I'm not going to burden anyone with that. Maybe some small romance idk.**

***WarGlory: "Large amount of guns" is an exaggeration by Falco when the Imperial Army captured them from fallen police officers, and armories from the police stations and foreign embassies. As for the bolding and stuff, I fixed it.**

***Jacknotch: Fixed it! Thanks for the feedback :)**

***dontfeedtrolls96: Thanks for your feedback.**

***Gunwolf .45: The HK33 was produced as a smaller version of the G3 that could chamber 5.56. It wasn't put into frontline survice for the Bundeswehr but used extensively by the Border Guard though. As for the Abrams I'll try to include it.**

***Added after removal of Teaser: Recon on 7/4/20**

**Anyways ...if you like my story or have a question leave a review. Catch you guys later!**


	7. Operation Manifest

**_I do not own the GATE: __Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri series, and all related media._**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the support you have all given me as we have hit over 100 Followers for this story and 70+ favorites, it's truly an honor. I'm grateful for you guys being patient with my long time to update this story. Really, it means a lot so thank you. **

**Without further ado, on to Chapter VII.**

* * *

_**Series One, Chapter Six: "Operation Manifest" **_

* * *

_"War is the remedy that our enemies have chosen, and I say let us give them all they want." - William Tecumseh Sherman_

* * *

**West Alnus Hill, November 20, 1980, 9:30 A.M **

The French defensive line at Alnus Hill much like the Canadian and German sectors remained quiet in the midst of artillery fire coming from the North as the large enemy force was being utterly destroyed by the combined NATO Artillery pieces, keeping the enemy human waves from reaching the front.

Not to say however that the French weren't prepared in the event of an enemy charge from the tree line down their side of the hill. The geography of the hill however made the distance between the top of the incline the length of a football field where the French defensive ring was established and the tree line of the forest made it the most dangerous part of the Alnus Defensive Line due to the rather close proximity and potential for a sneak attack if an enemy is caught slacking.

"See anything through the binoculars there Tournier?" Sergeant Maximilian Alard asked his subordinate who was given the duty of overwatch.

"I don't see anything Sergeant! Just green on my end!" The young Gustav Tournier said.

"Just keep an eye out, can never be too careful." Max said with Gustav giving a nod as a "yes".

Gustav continued to scan the tree line with his binoculars before spotting a glimmer of light.

"Sergeant! I have spotted a light source in the tree line." He said as he handed the magnification device to his superior.

"Yeah I see it." Max said as he caught a glance at the small light source. But before he could say anything else, the light quickly went out as the forest below them returned to darkness. Could the enemy have felt that they had been spotted?

"Whatever that light source was went out. Stay ready men!"

The French soldiers cocked and loaded their weapons. They proceeded to aim their weapons down at the tree line alongside a dug in AMX 30 deployed nearby as stationary artillery was prepped and waiting for action.

All of a sudden a loud thwack and enormous whistling sound sounded out. Through the morning light the French troops could see a cluster of arrows launched at them.

"Arrow strike! TAKE COVER!" Max shouted to his squad mates, clutching his helmet and ducking from the arrows.

He could hear the mass amount of arrows impact the ground near him. Then the terrifying streak of pain from someone close by.

Max turned to his right, seeing that someone had been struck with an arrow in their shoulder and in a puddle of their own blood.

Gustav, and few others who were right next to the injured Frenchman immediately moved to him and shouted "Medic!" They kept him still to prevent the arrow from being deeply embedded inside him.

"You are going to be alright _mon ami_." Gustav said as he offered his canteen to him. The injured Frenchman took a huge gulp of the contents. As he downed the drink, the squad's medic arrived as he maneuvered around his squadmates.

"Help is here!" Corporal Xavier Zakaria shouted as he brought out his medical pack, and examined the injured rifleman. As this occurred, Max scanned his surroundings checking on his fellow squadmates checking if they received any injuries while also taking into account the arrows that were imbedded into the ground. They had certainly come close to hitting their target.

"You alright there Boudreaux?" He asked the young Private that was sitting next to him.

"Just fucking peachy." Was all Patrice Boudreaux could say to Max. He turned to the radio, having come to the realization that the radio was eerily silent. He pulled out his handheld walkie talkie, and tried to make contact with command and report the situation.

"Base-Actual this is Sergeant Alard reporting in from Sector Echo-Charlie. Reporting an arrow barrage on our positions. We have wounded at our position. Please come in."

Only static.

"Base-Actual I say again, reporting from Sector Echo-Charlie, we have one of our own wounded from an arrow barrage. Please come in."

All that responded was another burst of static.

'_Fucking work you piece of crap.'_ Max said to himself as he fiddled with the dial and attempted again to make contact to no avail.

"Damnit, shit." Max muttered as he put back his handheld radio in its pocket. "What's the sitrep Xavier? He's gonna make it?"

"Well we can't remove the arrow right now unless we want him to lose a lot of blood. Once we get him back to the field hospital we can get this arrow out of him." The Nice native said. He gave the injured one a dose of morphine to numb the pain before applying a tourniquet to prevent any excess bleeding.

"Radio is busted, there is only static. I can't reach command to report what just happened…" Max said to those around him.

However as Max finished speaking and Xavier began assembling a few guys to help bring the wounded to the main medical ward, a war horn sounded out, low and droning. At once the enemy had shown themselves in rows and began assembling at the bottom of the hill in formation.

"Holy shit…" Alard muttered to himself as he looked down at the tree line where the enemy amassed. "Gustav, I need you to run a message to HQ since the radios aren't working." Said Max as he scribbled down his findings on a small notepad. He tore the paper, and handed it to him. "You're the quickest out of all of us. I can trust you right?"

Gustave nodded and discarded his rifle before snatching the paper, and climbing up atop the trench and began sprinting back towards HQ to sound the alarm. He then turned to Xavier.

"Moving him is gonna be too dangerous, we're gonna have to keep him here, and especially you in case we have any more injured here."

"Right…" Xavier responded before turning back towards the enemy formation and unslung his rifle, and made sure it was loaded with the squad doing the same as they checked their weapons and took up a defensive posture.

The enemy still continued to amass at the bottom. It was quickly estimated by Max that their numbers potentially exceeded 5,000 as he aimed his sights down range.

Then with a deafening blow of a war horn, and cries of war, the enemy began charging up the hillside. There would be no turning back for them now it would seem as rifle, and machine fire from the French troops' FAMAS rifles, and FN Minimi machine guns as they fired upon the masses of the charging soldiers. .

They were able to pick off much of the leading chargers but required extra fire concentration on the larger green skinned "beasts" as the French soldiers noted. The cannons of the AMX 30 platoon that provided fire support began unleashing their fury as they fired upon the enemy masses, sending bodies and body parts flying and building up of smoke on the battlefield.

It seemed that the mass stream of enemy soldiers wouldn't end as the barrel of Max's FAMAS rifle began to overheat as he was forced to keep firing upon the enemy.

'_Fucking hell, won't these guys stop?'_

He eventually had to switch from burst to single fire in order to prevent his rifle from completely malfunctioning. It seemed though that many beside him had to switch to single fire as well as the smell of gunpowder clung to the morning air.

This slow down in rifle and machine gun fire however allowed the rushing enemies to close the gap on the trench. As a result some resorted to throwing their grenades which they had yet to use as the chucked their frag grenades over the trench wall sending results similar to that of the cannon fire as groups of enemy swordsmen went flying due to them clumping together.

The closing of the gap had allowed the Frenchmen to get a better look at their enemy. They wore cyan, and silver which were surrounded by their iron armor pieces. The standard they flew was a double standard with cyan on top and white on the bottom similar to that of Krakow's city flag but unlike it, it also wore a coat of arms of the nation it represented.

What immediately stood out though was the species of these enemy soldiers. While they looked human, they bore some more predatorial characteristics such as fur, and canine or feline type features.

The fighting continued as the French guns continued to cut down much of the enemy force, even when a second wave of enemy combatants tried to reach the defensive line. Them being a completely human wave. That was until the rumble and humming of armored vehicles could be felt by the defenders.

Max turned around behind him to see a formation of Panhard AML, and VBC Armored Vehicles alongside a platoon of AMX-30 Tanks firing their machine guns at the attacking enemy.

"Get your head's down! Vehicles coming through!" Max shouted to his squadmates as they ducked their heads giving way for the armored vehicles to venture over the trench line and stop at the crest of the hill.

With this show of force and unnecessary loss of life, the demihuman, and animal hybrid auxiliaries at the front or what remained of them had enough and began deserting much to the chagrin and anger of their human masters to would now bear the brunt of French reinforcements as occupants of the APCs quickly disembarked their vehicles and took up firing positions.

Among the occupants of a parked VBC near Max and his squad's position who disembarked was a Colonel Ferdinand Leclair; the commander of the reinforcing forces. He walked back to the trench with a piece of paper in his hand with his rifle on his back.

"I'm looking for a Sergent Alard. Anyone know who or where he is?"

"Aye Sir!" Max exclaimed waving to Colonel Leclair who acknowledged the French Sergeant.

"So it was you who sent Soldat Tournier with the written message yes?"

"Yes sir. The radios only produced static when I tried to radio in the arrow barrage, and enemy charge."

"I see…" Leclair said as he stroked his chin, and bent down and stepped down into the trench. "Let me see the radio for myself Sergent Alard." Max handed him the black walkie talkie. Leclair proceeded to try to contact command but was met with the same results.

"I think I know what the problem may be." Leclair said as he took out his binoculars, and looked towards the tree line. It took him a moment to spot what he had thought was causing the radio issues.

"I believe I have found our culprit." Leclair said. "It appears we have a magic user on our hands with the ability to block radio waves, and bullets." Said Leclair as he handed the binoculars to Max to let him have a look.

The human magician wore a cyan and teal robe, had his eyes closed, and arms outstretched as he casted out his magic abilities.

"Boutin! Tell "Reaper, and Char" to focus their fire on my flare!" Leclair called out to a member of his staff just as he began taking out his flare gun and loaded a flare into it.

"On it sir!" Was what all Boutin could say as he moved to alert the nearby platoon of AMX-30s about Leclair's orders.

Leclair adjusted and took into account wind distance, took aim, and fired at the area where the enemies mage stood.

After a few minutes amidst the gunfire, two AMX-30 tanks named "Reaper and Char" had their turrets aim in the direction of the enemy mage. After they did so, they both fired once at the mage.

Leclair took his binoculars and looked down to where the mage once stood only seeing a small crater, and smoke telling him the two iron beats had done their job.

"Radios should be fine now." Was all he said and walked back to his command vehicle with his staff members in tow.

The rush attempt continued by the attacking army and the responding fire by the French Army remained constant. With an artillery strike called upon them, the soldiers of the cyan and silver banner made a desperate and disorganized retreat to get away from the French fiery staves, and death machines.

By noon the enemy force had fully vacated the forest, beaten and demoralised. They would leave behind their dead and injured on the hill at the hands of the French to determine their fate amidst the first day of the bloody Battle of Alnus Hill.

* * *

**Headquarters of The Allied Kingdoms, November 20, 1980, 2:00 P.M **

The aftermath of the first offensive on the otherworlders had ended in a crushing defeat for the Allied Kingdoms. The Kingdoms of Mudwan, the League Principality, Tyrion, and Alguna had their armies shattered with few returning to camp as many either lay dead at the bottom of Alnus Hill to the hands of the "NATO" invaders including their monarchical rulers.

An emergency summit was called by King Duran, and the other leaders to properly evaluate the days disastrous events, and calculate their next move.

If it wasn't for King Argus X insisting he lead the first assault on Alnus then Duran believed that it would be he and his Elbian Army would be the ones laying in their place.

He recalled the time when he first heard the booms of the barbarian's strongest fiery weapons as he led the second wave before having his armada stop their advance at the sight of Alguna's and Mudwan's fleeing soldiers, and the field of death. The sight alone made his stomach turn and immediately call off any further advances.

Currently, Duran sat at the large table in the meeting tent with all the remaining leaders. They were down four monarchs leaving ten remaining as it was evident with the empty chairs which would have been occupied. The air was tense, and the atmosphere was obviously poor as morale took a large hit as the Allied Armies had their first taste at the power wielded by Germany and her allies.

In the middle of the table we're the armored helmets of King Argus, and Grand Duke Ligu which had been successfully retrieved by scouts from the battlefield.

In an attempt to start the meeting King Joren alongside some of the priests of the various gods led a prayer for the fallen monarchs for a few minutes before allowing Duran to make opening statements.

"As you all can see we have not only lost and have been humiliated in this battle but have lost our comrades to these cowardly barbarians. We must avenge them as soon as possible! We need to show our strength before we look weak!" Duran exclaimed. He was met however in spite of his statement with some opposition.

"Sir Duran, although I share the same view as you, we are in no healthy position to launch another attack on the otherworlders." Crown Prince Faithal said from his seat.

"It would be completely suicide Duran! Did you see the damage caused and our nemesis weapons!? You will get us all killed if we were to launch another attack!" Another voice of discord sounded out, this time from Duke Waltgild III of Wellerskine.

Duran could hear the murmurs of agreement come from a few other Allied Army leaders as well.

"Fools, It would be dishonorable for us to not show our enemies our blade, and to not attempt to spill their blood!" King Libra V of the Kingdom of Liberion said in King Duran's defense as he stood up from his seat and pointed to those that showed their discord.

"No you are the fool Libra! You do not seem to comprehend the situation we are in! If we launch another attack it could spell our ends." Waltgild said.

"I would prefer fighting these barbarians and dying then to run away like a coward which you are suggesting!" Libra retorted back.

"Sirs please, we must not divide ourselves, and turn out backs to each other in these trying times! Let King Duran defend his position." Joren said as he tried to keep the peace.

Libra merely scoffed and sat back down at his chair as he stared daggers at the dissenting members.

"We need to face it gentleman, if we allow these otherworlders possession of the hill it will be a display of weakness and cowardice which we can't afford with Molt keeping a watchful eye on us. In addition what do you think will happen when the otherworlders turn to our lands when they are done with the Empire?" Duran said.

"Our honor and your pride won't matter if we're dead Mr. Duran. There's another way!" Faithal said.

"Well what do you suggest then? It's a risk we must take to garner our lands' safety."

"We do what "Nayto's" diplomat said and return to our lands where we rebuild our strength. It's what can guarantee our survival."

Some Duran's supporters could only heartily laugh while Duran himself sat quiet at Faithal's suggestion.

"Don't be naive Faithal. You and I know that these barbarians are not to be trusted when they refuse our honorable swordsmen an honorable death! If you wish to heed the invader's words then I won't stop you." Duran said to the sultan.

"Then I will gather my men tonight, and will head home to my capital first thing in the morning. I bid you all good luck in your future battles." Faithal said as he stood up from his chair and headed out of the tent with his military commanders close behind him.

Duke Waltgild also stood up and scoffed saying "You will get all of these good men killed Duran. Something I won't allow to happen to my own soldiers." He walked out of the tent with his military staff members as well as silence overtook the sounds of inside the tent.

"Duran. Do you have anything to add?" Joren asked his mentor.

It took Duran longer than normal to answer as he was deep in thought. "Anyone else wish to desert us?"

Silence

"Very well, we will discuss plans for a second attack during supper. I suggest you all inspect your forces, and tend to any necessary engagements until then. You are all dismissed."

* * *

**South Alnus Hill, The Next Day, 3:10 P.M **

The afternoon the next day on Alnus Hill was once again filled with bloodshed as the Southern incline would be subject to an attempted offensive by the Allied Army. Predictably like the last two attempted offensives on the Western and Northern sections, this offensive was going nowhere as the enemy forces were being routed by the German forces stationed there.

The sound of gunfire coming from German "buzzsaw" MG3 Machine guns and G3 rifles cracked through the air amidst the smell of sulfur, and gunpowder which were produced by these fine weapons of destruction.

"Running low on ammo! Need a fresh belt!" Dominik said as he finished firing the last few rounds of his machine gun belt into the enemy force before grabbing a belt of 7.62 rounds and loading it into his machine gun.

"Jesus. At this rate we will run out of ammunition!" Wilhelm shouted above the sounds of gunfire.

"You tell me! These fuckers don't know when to think for themselves and quit! I would have left a long time ago because I'm not dying for some rich motherfucker!"

"Just stick to firing at them ja?" Karl said as he kept firing at the horde of enemy swordsmen, and demi human auxiliaries.

"Just doing what I do best boss!" Dominik said as he continued unleashing a barrage of machine gun fire at a group of enemy swordsmen who were standing too close together.

The foray continued as the West German troops cut into the Allied Armies' lines as Leopard 1A3 and A4s dug into the trench lines unleashed their destructive 105mm shells as any incursion by wyvern aerial units were shredded into pieces by 35mm rounds via Flakpanzer Gepard AA-SPGs stationed close by.

After a final artillery barrage by a company of Heer M109 Self-Propelled Artillery the enemies' forces soon began vacating the hill of death in a disorganized and un-orderly retreat.

The German guns went silent as they looked at their adversaries retreating from their fiery staves. The hill was devoid of sound apart from the diesel engines belonging to the Leopard 1s as well as the moans of the dying strewn over the Southern side of the hill. It was certainly a grim and uneasy situation within ten minutes of silence.

"This is "Serpent" to all callsigns. Initiate sweeps of the area of operations. Clear out any hostile enemy presence, and search for any enemy wounded. Mercy killings are authorized at your discretion."

After hearing the words from command, the entrenched German troops stood up from, and climbed out of the trenches and stepped on to what was "No Mans Land" as the still dug in Armored Vehicles, and Tanks swung their turrets as they kept overwatch incase of an enemy counter attack.

They all proceeded forward, cautiously treading among the dead with their weapons ready. Karl's squad meanwhile accompanied a medical team led by Kepler to oversee the treatment of the enemy wounded. This duty however didn't warrant the lack of caution incase of any sneak attacks as the news of a French medic getting stabbed, and two British servicemen suffering from second degree burns due to a fiery spell from a wounded mage. It was safe to say that no chances were being taken by the Germans.

"We'll begin working in this area Rutter. If we need help we will call out to one of you guys." Adam Kepler said to Karl.

"Copy that Kepler. You heard the man. Spread out over this area help however you can." Karl said to the squadron.

The squadron did as they were told, and separated into different directions with Wilhelm, and Dominik; who had discarded his machine gun for a Remington 870 with a sling, and bayonet, accompanying Kepler to a section of bodies.

"Help me check if any over here are breathing or not."

"Sure thing Kep" Wilhelm said as he and Dominik proceeded to check over bodies for a pulse or signs of breathing giving them a close up view of the injuries their adversaries had sustained.

"Jesus. I would not like to be on the receiving end of that." Dominik said as he turned over a former foot soldier with his intestines hanging out, and a piece of shrapnel embedded on his upper chest. "He is clearly down for the count."

"Best we not dwell on it or we won't get this done." Responded Wilhelm as he checked the pulse of another foot soldier nearby with clear bullet wounds. He shook his head as he moved to the next body who also had suffered from the same injury.

As he did so he saw a stretcher team pass by him carrying a wounded swordsmen which caused him to look farther down on the hill.

_´Why did they keep coming? Why did they not think to stop?' _Wilhelm thought as he looked toward the fields of strewn, and bloody bodies.

¨Hey, Willy! Adam! Found a live on!" Dominik called out to the two.

The two made their way over to where Dominik was over. kneeling which revealed an injured male swordsman with multiple gunshot wounds, and was bleeding from his head, and lower torso.

"Please, spare me!" He pleaded amidst his heavy and quick breathing. Dominik moved out of the way, allowing Kepler to examine his fallen foe.

"We aren't going to hurt or rob you. I will give you a quick examination to see if you are worth saving." Kepler said. He examined the wounds the man sustained; two gunshot wounds, one on his leg and another on his hip with a cut on his head, and bruising on his arms. His wounds were rather recent as the blood stains still contained its color and his clothes still damp.

"Dominik radio in for a stretcher team. Wilhelm put pressure on his leg wound. I'm going to apply a tourniquet." Adam said as he took out a zip tie, and quickly tied and fastened it onto the man's leg.

"That should slow the bleeding while I apply some morphine to ease the pain." He said as he took out a syrette and injected it into the wounded man's skin giving him some relief. Adam then quickly disinfected the man's head wound, and applied some gauze around it.

"I...would like some water please." The wounded man said. Without saying a word Adam took out his canteen and let him drink a portion of it.

By this time two German soldiers came with the stretcher after being waved down by Dominik. With some help, they loaded the injured man onto the stretcher and began carrying him back to the trench line. Adam packed his medical supplies into his pack, and motioned for Wilhelm and Dominik to move into the next section of bodies with him.

The three alongside the rest of the squadron would spend the rest of the day going through the bodies that laid on the hill. Either putting them out of their misery or treating them of their injuries outlined through the Geneva Convention. By nightfall, the duty of clearing the hill of the dead, and guarding the Southern side of Alnus Hill was overturned to a fresh batch of reserve units as the current troop set in for the night.

As this occurred, at the entrance to the Gate bridging the Special Region and Earth, a long line of Armored Vehicles consisting of Iveco VM90 IMVs, M113 APCs, and VBR Reconnaissance Vehicles bearing Italian markings alongside a battalion of M60A1 Patton MBTs, and M109 Self-Propelled Artillery convoyed out of the dark void and began assembling at their exit where their lights shone amidst the night.

At the assembly point a group of American, British, Canadian, French, and German Army and Air officers awaited, and welcomed their arrival. In the lead was M113 APC that stopped near the assembled group of Coalition commanders.

The rear of the APC opened and out stepped were the commander of the Italian 132nd Armored Brigade "Manin", a Brigadier General by the name of Vindonio Bernardi alongside his close subordinates wearing their green with the old telo mimetico pattern combat uniforms, and helmets. He walked up to welcoming party of NATO officers and began greeting and shaking their hands before arriving at the commander of Operation Eagles Liberty.

"General Bernardi, welcome to the Special Region. It is a pleasure to receive you and your group as a part of Operation Eagles Liberty." Said General Barthet as he walked up and shook the hand of General Bernardi.

"Likewise Barthet as me and the personnel under my command are honored to be a part of this mission for peace and justice. I will have to ask however where the 123rd will quarter until they are called for frontline operations?"

"We seperated an area next to the French, and German camps for your men to be able rest. Barracks, and our airstrip are still under construction but I assure you our engineers will have proper facilities up and running in no time."

Bernardi had heard the reports of the rather slow progress regarding the construction of the air base and barracks for the NATO Coalition. "Very well, now I would like someone to lead my Brigade to their designated area. I recall that there was going to be a meeting tonight right?"

"Indeed, if you and your group were to please follow me to our meeting room." Barthet said as he gestured with his arm to have the group of Italian officers to follow him and the welcoming party back to Camp Alnus HQ.

Bernardi nodded and motioned for his staff to follow him and Barthet. They moved through the grid of tents, and parked military vehicles and past patrolling MPs to the meeting tent amidst the smell of diesel and gasoline, and the sound of running engines.

After arriving at the meeting tent, the officers headed inside and sat down at a large table. On the table sat a large map sprawled out on the table. Alongside it were a few pictures of what appeared to be the Allied Kingdoms base taken from an aerial reconnaissance drone.

"So this is their base?" Bernardi asked as he picked up an aerial picture of the Allied Kingdoms Camp.

"Indeed it is. It was taken from our prototype aerial drones which not only reduced the threat of casualties, it also gives us footage in high resolution and detail." US Air Colonel Eric Sherman said to the Italian General.

"I have said this before but I have a feeling that this new technology will bring a new age to intelligence gathering. Now before we get all carried away we must plan our next course of action regarding the enemy at the bottom of the valley." General Barthet said.

"This is why we are planning an offensive. By breaking the will of the enemy we can force the enemy into surrender and prevent further casualties. We after all are only here for the Empire and not their vassal states." Stated Brigadier Evans to the group.

"Our Governments have collectively agreed to the condition that although the "Allied Kingdoms" have defied us, a white peace will be immediately signed upon once hostilities between them and us cease." Colonel Bailey announced. He referred to the Diplomatic initiative spearheaded by the Carter Administration to limit the spread of the war to other nations in the Special Region. There were others however who viewed the Allied Kingdoms just as guilty as the Empire and demanded concessions to be made. These concessions in question particularly regarded resources more so than human rights.

"Right...the goal in our next offensive is to force the enemy to accept peace, and not destroy whatever forces they have left. Drones have surveyed some groups of the Allied Kingdoms leaving the camp which leaves me to believe that some of these rulers have seen sense and evacuated their forces. There still is however an estimated 50,000 force that still sits at their camp." Barthet stated.

"Now General Paxton, you said you had a plan in mind, yes?" The French General asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow to a certain Anglo-Canadian Brigadier General and Commander of all Canadian forces in the Special Region. He stepped forward and nodded at Barthet while holding a rolled up map.

General Paxton stepped towards the table and unrolled the map which had key distinct markings, symbols, and arrows which had been drawn by permanent marker.

"The plan I drew up plainly involves a two-pronged attack against the enemy culminating in an encirclement by our forces. Force A will consist of the U.S 1st and 2nd Brigades of the 4th Infantry Division alongside the British 7th Armored Brigade and Canadian 4th Mechanized Brigade Group will push Northwards into the enemies main defensive line acting as a decoy." Paxton said as pointed to the arrows and symbols that lined the map.

"Force B meanwhile will drive from the West during the main assault and smash into the enemy's flank. Consisting of the German 19th Panzergrenadier Battalion, and French 2nd Division which will by then hopefully coerce our enemy into surrender. " Paxton said as he traced his hand over the area where Force B will operate and took a step back from the table as he finished summarizing the plan.

Many in the meeting room were intrigued by the plan Paxton had formulated. Some murmured in agreement amongst themselves that the plan was very sound. Except for one person however.

"General Paxton if I may?" Stepped forward _Luftwaffe _Major Marius Schwefel, commander of the German Air Force's small fleet of unmanned drones. He wore round glasses and from the outside looked to be the least athletic out of the many military men in the room. He held a manila folder tucked under his which he placed on top of the table.

"May I ask what the contingency plan is if the enemy is hell bent on refusing to surrender?" The _Luftwaffe _Major began as he asked the Canadian General. "This I ask alongside the repercussions of having to deal with bands of rogue enemy foot soldiers roaming the rather unlawful landscape due in part to our presence in the region."

"If you would please elaborate Schweful?" Paxton asked his German counterpart.

"Our drones have not only caught the position of the enemy but have surveyed a growing number of deserters leaving the camp of the enemy not to mention large battalion sized forces leaving to camp as well." Started Marius as he took some pictures out of the folder and began placing them on the table. "Given the circumstances of our arrival, the destruction of the invading force sent by the Empire and demoralization of our enemy, not to mention our raids against their supply caravans. It gives me reason to believe that we have destabilized the entire Special Region in terms of policing against banditry." Major Schweful said as he placed pictures of ransacked camps, caravans and even some nearby villages. Many within the tent looked at the pictures, appalled at the destruction.

"Do not tell us that we are at fault for the situation that the Empire caused by attacking us Major Schweful!" Oberst Mackenson said to the Luftwaffe Major.

"I am not saying that. My point is that we need a plan that includes controlling the deteriorating situation here in regards to banditry. If we prove successful in significantly reducing the lawlessness in the Special Region, we could garner support from the locals. Win over "Hearts and Minds" as they say." Marius said.

"You...make a good point Schweful. I apologize for my…rather accusatory assumption." Mackenson said, his voice toned with embarrassment and regret.

Major Schweful nodded reassuringly at Mackenson before turning to General Barthet in anticipation of a response from the Commander of all NATO forces in the Special Region.

"Much like Mackenson said earlier, you make a very valid point. However we do need to make a military response to the various assaults made by the enemy. That is why I would much prefer a complete encirclement of the enemy to prevent a breakout of their forces." Barthet said as he stood up to the table and pointed to the barren area that Paxton had yet to mark that was on the North East, and Eastern side of the enemies camp.

"I suggest that once the launch pads a part of our new airbase become up and running, and the arrival of the German 26th Airborne Brigade, U.S 12th Combat Aviation Brigade, US VMA-231, and British No.4 Squadron, we implement them into the operation so that way we can orchestrate a complete encirclement, and disarmament of our enemy." Barthet said.

"I believe the German and U.S Airborne units alongside the Harrier units from the USMC, and RAF could be implemented into the plan. It would however delay the start of the operation." Paxton said. "That being said, it would provide an efficient and quick way for us to bring our forces to the East and seal all sides of their camp. Do I have your approval General? Just say the word."

General Barthet only chuckled and patted Paxton's shoulder. "I believe you already know the answer for that one Alfred. The meeting is adjourned, you are all dismissed!" Barthet said as he was the first to step out of the tent.

* * *

**North Alnus Hill, December 8, 12:50 P.M, Operation Manifest, Royal Canadian Regiment **

It was the day of Operation Manifest, NATOs offensive against the Allied Kingdoms. As of now, the American, British, and Canadian column of tanks and personnel carriers had only an hour ago left the confines of Camp Alnus and begun their trek to the enemies lines via a dirt road.

This coincided with a Franco-German column of armored vehicles moving from the West, and the buzzing of German and U.S helicopters in tight formation. Deep in the sky, American and British Harrier Jump Jets screamed through the clouds making sure to stay hidden from scouting wyverns. This contingent of Harriers having launched from the partially constructed airbase, were armed with 30mm cannons, and 68mm air-to-ground rockets would make the U.S Marine Corps arrival in the Special Region. These pilots would ensure that they would leave a good first impression.

On the ground the convoy of vehicles moved forward with the American and British columns leading while the Canadians would act as a rearguard and finisher. That was in spite of a Leopard 1A3 broken down on the side with a AVGP Husky Armored Recovery Vehicle providing support alongside a squadron from the RCR to provide overwatch. In all the convoy continued to move forward as the engines of the passing vehicles chortled, snorted, whined and hummed, paying no attention to the stricken tank left by a ditch and a line of trees on the side of the used dirt road.

While the crew of the Leopard and Husky were neck deep in the Leopard's engine troubleshooting, the squad standing guard were obviously bored out of their minds standing under the sun and now without the company of the rest of the column.

"Man, why the hell were we given this job standing out here. Road out here stinks from all the horses that shit over here." One of them said.

"Would you quit your yapping Wellstone!?" One with Asian facial features said obviously annoyed and ticked. "Some of us prefer peace and quiet while doing our job."

"Well sorry Chris but this job is admittedly lackluster in terms of entertainment." The one named Wellstone said under his moustache as he gripped his C1 rifle.

"We are about to enter battle and you have a need to quench your boredom? Jesus Christ, Harvey. I didn't know you had low standards." The Chinese-Canadian said as he turned to face Harvey.

Their leader, Sergeant Patrick O'Reilly having been disturbed, and annoyed by his two subordinates arguing piped up. "Will you two can it? Especially you Harvey. Listen we got this job assigned to us by Lieutenant Anderson and we are in no position to say no unless you wanna get on the radio to tell him that." Patrick said which luckily got his squadmate to shut up as he noticed him turn quiet. Meanwhile Chris and a few others chuckled at the burn provided by their Sgt towards their Albertan teammate.

As this occurred two members of the broken down Canadian tank crew walked up to Patrick to tell him the situation.

"Sergeant O'Reilly, after deliberating and examining the engine it appears we have suffered from a busted radiator which has resulted in us overheating our engine. We unfortunately need to be towed back to base and have already radioed command of our predicament. However, Lawrence should be able to give you a lift back to the front." The commander of the tank said to Patrick as he referred to the Husky's technician.

"How are we gonna get back to the front Rex?" Patrick asked.

"A supply convoy is coming up the road thirty minutes from here and you should be able to hitch a ride with them." Said Rex. "Also coming is our ride as we need a transporter for our tank so we'll still need you boys till then." Rex said as he began lighting and puffing on a cigarette which he had taken out of his pocket.

"We ain't going anywhere Rex. Not without one of us anyway." Patrick retorted.

"Where is the Yukon kid anyway?" Rex asked.

"Private Hunter Hill? Told me he went out to piss and I haven't seen him since."

"You think-."

"No I do not think nor do I think about what a man does in his "spare" time." Patrick said as he quickly shut up Rex.

He turned to the direction where he last saw the Private go to do his business which was towards the treeline. This was in spite of him advising against doing so in case of enemy patrols sweeping the area or sentries being stationed there. Though he can't blame the young Private for wanting privacy.

A few minutes passed with still no sign of Hunter coming out of the woods. By this point O'Reilly began to become anxious as the brush had yet to move. Patrick sighed and gripped the sling of his rifle that was slung on his back as he walked to where Chris, and Harvey stood.

"Hunter ain't back yet so I'm assuming the worst. We are-" But before Patrick could say anything further.

_**Bang!* Bang!* **_… silence… _**Bang!* Bang!* Bang!* **_…silence again…

The shots coming presumably from Hunter's C1 rifle rang out from the brush immediately startling and grabbing the attention of the RCR squadron, and Leopard crew. Two more shots rang out and another return to silence. The Canadian detachment immediately assumed a defensive posture as the squadron trained their guns towards the trees. Even the crews of the Leopard, and Husky trained their C1 SMGs or Browning HI-Power pistols in the direction of the forest. Although the situation was high alert, Patrick held his fist up as a means to tell everyone to hold their fire. Their guy was still missing after all and could be the first one out.

Suddenly the brush seemed to rustle and shake resulting in the Canadians tensing up as they were ready to squeeze their triggers. After what seemed like a minute a figure wearing the combat fatigues belonging to the Canadian Land Forces stumble out of the dense brush. Tripping over the ditch and landing on his back he proceeded to discharge his C1 into the brush till the mag went click. He was sweating, and was breathing profusely telling that he was in a fright. By then everyone got a good look and assured their worries about Hunter.

Hunter turned to look at his surroundings to see that he was in the company of his comrades which seemed to have calmed him down a bit. He got a look at his commander who motioned for him to get in cover by the tank. He swiftly done so as he got up and crouch walked to the Leopard.

"You good Hill?" Was all Patrick could muster to Hunter.

"Yeah...yeah I'm ok Sergeant...Just shaken up a bit. Goddamn motherfuckers got the jump on me." He said between breaths.

"Tell us about it later. Were you followed?" Harvey butted in.

"I don't know. A group of em came across me doing my business, and I had to book it outta there...I got shots off on most of them but if there are more then I surely alerted the rest of them to us." Hunter said as he loaded in a fresh magazine.

"Alright, get ready because here they come!" Patrick said just as the brush began rustling once more at a much more violent pace. Immediately out stepped a group of three wolf men armed with swords, and wearing cyan and white

"Fire!" Ordered Patrick to his men around him including the crews of the Leopard, and Husky with them calling in their predicament. The Canadian group unleashed a volley of rifle and machine-gun fire towards their canine threats immediately taking them down with well placed shots.

"Keep firing! There could be more!" Patrick commanded as he kept firing his C1 into the brush just as more figures revealed themselves from the dense forest. He only stopped firing to reload or to lob his single grenade towards their adversaries. This was amidst one of the tankers unleashing the .50 caliber HMG that was attached to the Leopard, quickly dispensing the hot brass at an unending pace.

The constant discharging of the Canadian guns immediately ceased after over five minutes of "battle." Promptly due to the movement from the brush subsiding. All that could be heard were shouts by their enemy which thanks in part to the linguistics classes the Canadian and other NATO troops had to take part of, the Canadian Group could make out a retreat order made by the enemy. After ten minutes of constant alertness, Patrick gave out the stand down order, and made sure his rifle had its safety on. Just as this occurred, Hunter stepped to the side and hurled after catching a good look at the grizzly sight caused by himself and his fellow Canadian troops.

"Command this is Echo-12-Actual, we are clear of enemy contact. Maintaining battle readiness over." Patrick spoke into the Grizzly's radio set.

"Copy that Echo-12-Actual. Is anyone injured at your position?"

"Negative Command, no injuries sustained by me or my men. ETA on the Charlie-Hotel? Over."

"The Charlie-Hotel should be coming up on your location now. They reported hearing gunshots and radioed in the situation. Charlie-Hotel is on standby and is awaiting the all clear order."

"Command. Tell them that the situation is clear. Over and Out." Patrick replied before getting a deep breath of air. He got a look of his surroundings, mostly of his brothers-in-arms. He saw Hunter sitting down on the side of the dirt road in deep thought. Chris and Harvey meanwhile were conversing with other two members of his squad.

'_The youngster has had a very rough day.' _Patrick thought to himself as he caught sight of the supply convoy appearing over the crest of a small incline. From his point of view, the convoy seemed to be kicking up lots of dirt and smoke.

Patrick sighed. "Come on team! We're gonna leave in a minute!"

* * *

**And there it is. The end of Chapter Seven of TBFT. **

**Sorry for the delay regarding this chapter but I hope I have made up for it with the inclusion of a lot of action. As well as the introduction of our Canadian and French members of RCT3. **

**Slight spoiler warning for the next chapter includes our friendly Dutch ambassador's living situation being realized, and a certain Princess being introduced alongside the formation of our favorite Recon team. **

**Again sorry for the delay but thank you for the support you are all providing. **

**On to the reviews! **

**Gunwolf .45: Looking back on it, thanks for pointing that out to me. I have mended that issue with a quick retcon. **

**Kevinkocher1: Try "Alte Kameraden" from the Kaiserreich soundtrack! **

**UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER: Well then here you go. **

**GeneralConstatineIIofGreece: Thank you for that tidbit regarding how the Canadians back then went about classifying themselves. **

**Well that's about it from me guys. See you all later and stay safe. **

**P.S. Post a review or shoot me a PM on what you guys think of a Kaiserreich Gate story. **


	8. Captive

_**I do not own the GATE: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri series and related media**_

* * *

_**Series One, Chapter Seven: "Captive"**_

* * *

_"In preparing for battle I have always found that plans are useless, but planning is indispensable." - Dwight D. Eisenhower_

* * *

**North Alnus Hill, Allied Kingdoms Camp, Operation Manifest, December 8, 1980, 9:30 P.M **

NATO to the surprise of no one serving amongst its ranks had achieved total victory over what remained of the 60,000 men, and personnel belonging to the Allied Kingdoms. As of now, casualty estimates were immediately being drawn up as clearance was given for medical personnel to administer aid to any wounded. Meanwhile reinforcements from the U.S, and Italy arrived to help manage the large amount of POWs that were now in their custody. The American 3rd Brigade Combat Team from the 1st Division, and the Italian 132nd Armored Brigade were the selected units that had arrived briskly, and would help take part in occupying the area.

After the remaining leaders of the Allied Kingdoms offered their surrender, a NATO delegation was sent from Fort Alnus to accept, and sign off on the surrender of the varying Allied Kingdoms. The delegation was led by General Barthet as he was the commander of all NATO forces in the Special Region, and would be the main signatory out of all the members of the peace delegation.

Currently the peace delegation was in one of the captured tents belonging to the enemy as they sat inside, and waited for King Joren, and his posse to arrive to sign the official surrender agreement. An agreement coughed up by the U.S. and West German Government which stated that the Allied Kingdoms were to return to their separate nations, and pledge neutrality in the Saderan-German War as it was formally called.

General Barthet sat at the center most point of the U-shaped table with his hands cupped together. He had kept a grin under his white moustache as he was clearly satisfied with the results of today.

Sitting to his right was the newly promoted Erhard Mackenson elevated from his rank of Oberst to Brigadier General to accurately reflect the size of the Kommando Spezialkräfte; Germany's new special forces unit. The surroundings for him were rather similar as this was the very tent that his attempt to propose peace was turned down by the Allied Kingdoms' leaders. As a result Mackenson was in deep thought of what words he should say. Sitting next to Mackenson was Italian Brigadier Generale Leonardo Di Stuvio, one of General Bernardi's close allies in the Italian military.

To Barthet's right were the new, and newly arrived commanders of the U.S, and British forces of the Special Region. Lieutenant General George O'Malley from the U.S Army, and Major General Nigel Wilkinson from the British Army.

O'Malley was currently reading a small, red handbook which was full of basic words, and phrases translated into the main language of the Special Region. It was certainly good to see a high ranking member of command make an effort to learn the local language in General Barthet's eyes. Maj. General Wilkinson was meanwhile conversing with Brigadier General Frank Paxton. Barthet was quickly assuming that Wilkinson was asking him about the planning of Operation "Manifest".

Barthet turned back to a white piece of paper in front of him which contained various sentences translated from French to Saderan. These were words he thought he might say to King Duran, and his allies. This was in case Barthet's memory failed him in remembering any crucial words.

"Excuse me General." One of the French MPs who was guarding the tent said as he stepped inside, and presented himself to General Barthet. "The rulers of the Allied Kingdoms are waiting outside and wish to meet with the peace delegates."

"Let them in will you?" Barthet said to the MP who simply nodded, and stepped back outside. The five peace delegates inside the tent meanwhile sat straight up at attention, ready to meet with their former adversaries.

Within a minute, two French MPs stepped into the tent and opened up the two flaps of the tent. Meanwhile a third MP entered with five Allied leaders following right behind him led by King Joren. They all were still wearing their battle armor albeit with dirt, and scuffs which had shown that the five had been in the thicke of battle. On their skin, dirt too was present with other cuts and injuries. One of them, wearing a green dress, and sporting a bushy grey beard was limping as well as he walked inside the tent.

"Your seats are right there your majesties." The MP who was leading them said as he motioned with his arm to the five wooden seats placed in front of the table. The MPs proceeded to assume guard positions at the entrance of the tent as the five sat in their seats.

"Welcome your majesties to this summit that will end hostilities between our warring alliances, and nations." Barthet said, trying to kick things off. "Hopefully in the future, we can cooperate further. For now we will sign this truce agreement which will prevent our respective nation's coming into conflict in the future while our military actions against the Empire continue unimpeded." Barthet signaled for one of the guards to bring the document for them to sign.

"Mr. Barthet, you won't ask anything of us in return?" King Joren asked "What of our remaining soldiers?"

"This is merely a truce settlement until we determine peace terms. As for your armies, you and your men will remain in our custody until we determine that you may return to your lands."

"May I ask why?" Said Joren in a raised and slightly agitated voice. Paxton this time spoke up.

"It is due to our aerial reconnaissance craft uncovering acts of pillaging, murder, theft, rape, and other heinous crimes committed by soldiers that have defected from your armies and resorting to banditry. This action is to ensure that your now disarmed Army is dissuaded, and disillusioned by this idea. This is an attempt by us to begin bringing back law and order in this region." Paxton finished his speech just as a black leather folder, and a pen was presented to General Barthet.

Joren while surprised and somewhat shocked by this, he was a bit skeptical not about the criminal acts by defecting members of his army but questioned what "dissuading" meant. Hopefully for him, and the other remaining monarchs it did not mean violence or harsh labor for the remainder of their armies. Although Barthet, and Mackenson could sense his uncertainty with the way he shifted in his seat.

"There is no need to worry your majesty as your troops will be properly fed, and given proper medical attention. We are different from the Empire where we will not sell our captives into slavery or to be slaughtered." Mackenson spoke up. "Like I reiterated to you a month ago, we on Earth have laws regarding the regulation of war. Although they may not be legal here, we are not war hungry monsters."

"But how do we know you aren't lying? What if this is just a ploy for you to gain our favor?" King Waltgild said, despite the pain in his leg.

"Never mind Waltgild." Joren spoke up to reassure his ally. "Although I wish for another way, we must sign this agreement for it is our only hope to save our lands. However I do know that if these otherworlders wish to slaughter and enslave us, they would not spend this effort in sparing us and our armies." He then leaned in to whisper something into Waltgild's ear. "Appeasing them may allow us to gain their protection from the Empire."

Waltgild after a few seconds in listening intently to Joren's words, nodded at him as to show he agreed.

"If you double-cross us in the future, I will forever haunt your souls." He said to the five NATO Commanders, he then stood up to the table. "Now where do I sign?"

* * *

**North Alnus Hill, Former Allied Kingdoms Camp, December 9, 1980, 8:15 A.M**

It was the first morning after the surrender treaty was signed between the NATO Coalition, and the Allied Kingdoms. As the now disarmed force of over 30,000 will be under the custody of the NATO Expeditionary Force until further notice, they were divided into five camps. Each sectioned off from each other with a high fence, and fitted with watch lights, and guard towers.

Well...basically bucket lifts loaned from the U.S 23rd Engineer Battalion to be used as impromptu watchtowers.

Each camp was garrisoned by two American, two British, and a German company to prevent any sign of revolt. Meanwhile, all magic users were separated from the main group of prisoners, most likely being transferred into the custody of the CIA, and MI6 for information gathering.

With the crack of dawn, the prisoners would be subject to or rather blessed with a decent meal. For many, it was a first in a long time or at all for those that grew up, and lived poorly. Right now, they were being filed out of their fenced area into a line by their German guards to their outdoor kitchen which was lined with rows of tables, and like the holding area was fenced in, and outfitted with bucket cranes acting as watchtowers.

Providing watch on one of them was Heinrich, given that he was his squad's marksman. He was equipped with his trusty G3A3ZF rifle, and a radio to relay any trouble points he would see from his birdseye view. His rifle was mostly as a deterrent, only to be fired as a warning or in case a situation escalated to a full scale riot.

He gazed down at the eating area, moreso paying attention to providing overmatch for his comrades...his friends.

From what information he gathered, the prisoners that they were guarding belonged to the remaining members of the armies of Tarnava, and the Blue Kingdom, signified by their silver, and teal colors. Something more that caught his eye however was the divide between the human, and non-human prisoners. Particularly the death glares, and whispers about being lumped in with these "savages". The way Heinrich saw it, high command was too hasty to lump whoever together and not be considerate of the well-being of their prisoners. If he was calling the shots, he would've separated the two camps before creating them.

'_I can feel the tension between them from here.' _Heinrich thought to himself as he leaned over the edge of the bucket, continuing to look at the view below.

"Eagle-One-Two this is Alpha-Three-Seven, radio check, OVER." Said a voice through the radio which Heinrich knew to be Karl. He went and unholstered his radio, and spoke into it to respond.

"Alpha-Three-Seven, this is Eagle-One-Two, I read you loud and clear, OVER. Heinrich responded.

"Alpha-Three-Seven, ROGER, OUT."

**Meanwhile on the ground…**

Karl took the radio away from his face, and back into its holder. Although he wanted to say more to Heinrich, he knew traffic had to be kept clear incase of a situation. Truly he just wanted someone to talk to given that Wilhelm, and Dominik were busy walking amongst the seated prisoners, both being hands on in interacting and policing them. After all, they would be dealing with each other for the next few weeks, it couldn't help to build trust.

Karl sighed, and continued drinking his coffee. He didn't get a good night's sleep after the battle, and the morning chill didn't help matters as he wished to stay warm under his itch blanket as uncomfortable as it was. Though he was grateful for not being punished with a stale meal such as oatmeal, and a cup of water, something that could only be prepared on short notice.

However from what he could tell in their mannerisms, the prisoners treated it like a Five-Star meal.

'_Probably the only decent meal they have had in months.' _Mused Karl as he went back to gulping down his coffee. The hot beverage stimulated his senses, giving him a much needed buzz. _'I could only imagine their reactions when they first enjoy an actual whole meal, and not this sludge they've been serving.' _

Deciding to join Domi, and Wilhelm, he drank the remains of his coffee then threw the paper cup in a nearby rubbish bin. He strolled over to where they stood, his G3A4 slung on his back as he glanced occasionally at the prisoners as they sat and ate their morning meal. Being up close, and walking among them had really let him realize what Heinrich had been talking about earlier. He easily noticed that each table sat only one species whether it be human, ogre, goblin, elf, demihuman, or any of the walking, talking animals. From what Karl learned through the language classes set up by command, he could tell that some of the human prisoners largely disliked the other auxiliaries that made up their armies.

'_Figures that an ancient civilization such as this...having not adopted any ideas of the Enlightenment. The shame of it.' _He thought to himself.

"Hallo Karl, nice of you to finally join us." Wilhelm said as he greeted their squad leader.

"Hmph, I wouldn't have any trouble sleeping if it weren't for this dumbass snoring so loudly." Karl said, lightly punching Dominik in the arm.

"Yeah, I'll try to keep it down for now on." Dominik said with a slight chuckle. "Although, you may want to apply ear plugs just in case."

The trio continued along in between the rows of tables. They would occasionally take part in escorting groups of prisoners back to the holding area as well as interacting directly with some of the prisoners, generally answering their questions. There were some questions though that made the trio raise an eyebrow.

It was soon nearing the time where the canteen would close with the line by now being non-existent. The majority of the prisoners had already been brought back to the main holding area although the canteen was still full of them. Luckily there had been no incidents as of yet.

Key word: Yet

"Alpha-Three-Four, and Three-Seven, this is Eagle-One-Two. Reporting a verbal altercation in the South-East sector. Between two male, human individuals, and a male...wolf. Requesting intervention from the ground before it turns violent, OVER." Said a voice from the radio which Karl took to be Heinrich from his sniper position. The last part being rather forced out.

"It's Heinrich. Give me a couple seconds to answer guys." Karl said to Wilhelm, and Dominik as he brought out his radio, and began to speak into it.

"Solid Copy Eagle-One-Two, Alpha-Three-Seven will be enroute, OVER." Karl responded on the radio.

"Roger, will continue to update, OUT." Heinrich said over the radio before alerting Eagle-One-One, and receiving an answer from the other Alpha team he radioed in.

"Alright, Heinrich is reporting a verbal altercation in the South-East, we're going to separate the two parties. Be ready incase it escalates." Karl said to the two who both nodded in acknowledgement as the three began to walk at a brisk pace towards the trouble area, navigating around the rows of tables.

"Ground-Three-Seven, and Three-Four, be advised the situation has escalated. Five more tangos have joined in the argument. Ground-Three-Five, and Ground-Three-Nine, roll that way to provide backup. Eagle-One-Three, radio in if anyone heads this direction, OUT." Heinrich said, prompting Ground-Three-Seven to quicken their pace with a light job as they honed in on the situation. By then they could hear loud arguing, and the shouting of insults which had also turned the attention of the prisoners sitting nearby. Soon enough the trio had arrived and were able to get a look at the situation as it unfolded.

Essentially two male wolves were in a verbal argument with five human males hurling insults. Judging by the colors they wore, all seven served in the same army, and from what Karl could understand from surface level, it was purely racially motivated. Now all that mattered now however was to prevent the situation from escalating into a brawl, or worse; a full scale riot.

"Dominik watch behind us, make sure no one joins in the argument. Wilhelm with me."

"You got it boss!" Dominik said before turning to the prisoners seated. "You will all stay seated, and continue to finish your meals!"

Karl meanwhile had pushed through the group of five human males to pry away the main instigator as Wilhelm kept his rifle unslung, and in a high-ready position.

"You beasts are the reason why we are in this situation as you are unworthy as fighters and men! When we're done with you both ther-! Hey! Get your hands off me otherworlder!" Screeched their leader as he was pulled away by Karl just as Ground-Three-Four arrived and separated the two wolves from the argument as well.

"Hey! You are letting them get away unpunished-!" Karl didn't let him finish as he pushed him into the ground much to the protest of his partners in crime.

"What do you think you're doing Nayto?! Can't you see how dangerous these animals are?" One of them, a heavy set, bald man who appeared to be in his forties said as he and the rest of the group began to move towards Karl, presumably to help their comrade.

"Get back!" Wilhelm shouted, as he stepped forward blocking their path. "Return to your seats." He said rather firmly, forcing the group to do a double take at someone half their age ordering them around.

The fat one let out a laugh followed by everyone else in the group who went on to say; "What do you think you can do to make us? You're just a boy."

The only response that Wilhelm thought of to get these four to clear off was to fire a few warning shots in the air which he proceeded to do. Successfully spooking the group away to their seats, once again seeing the power of German riflery being demonstrated. "And that goes for all of you if you act out of line!" Wilhelm shouted.

By now, Karl had the main instigator restrained with some zip ties, leaving him uncomfortable, and seething. "Hey what's the big idea? What did I do to warrant such rough behavior with an high official of the Blueen Army!?" The instigator babbled as Karl began to lift him, and then to slam him into the dirt again. "For disturbing the peace, and nearly inciting a fight. Now get up." Karl said in Saderan as he then stood up the cuffed man.

"Willy, tell Ground-Three-Four to follow us and escort this trash back to solitary. Radio Eagle-One-Two to have Ground-Three-Five post up around this area in case trouble starts back up." Karl said as he began pushing the prisoner towards Dominik, and the exit. With that, Wilhelm responded with a; "You got it" before speaking into his handheld radio to Heinrich, and then motioned for the four man team of Ground-Three-Four to follow him which their leader responded with a nod.

They walked to the exit gate, and were let out by the guard. They then proceeded towards the main camp which nearby contained the ad hoc solitary room. They soon arrived at "solitary" which was basically a row of small cages, each outfitted with a piss bucket, and a two man guard team. Currently one of them was sitting on a folded metal chair smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Domi, what has your crew got for us here?" The guard said, going down to eye level with their prisoner who had his back arched with his face facing the ground.

"From what Karl told me Kurt, this guy here was shouting some derogatory remarks towards these two wolves he was trying to instigate a fight with. We were able to catch him before he had a chance to throw a punch. A minute sooner, and we might have had a brawl on our hands." Dominik said.

"He's one of those huh? Lead him in and I'll log it down." Kurt said.

Karl proceeded to push the prisoner inside the cage and sat him down rather roughly before undoing his zip ties, and placing them back into his pocket. Doing this revealed some mild cuts, and bruising on the prisoners wrists. Due in part to the tightly made zip ties.

"Damn K, you made the ties for him tight. Look he's bleeding." Kurt said, taking a glance of his notepad, pointing at the prisoners' cut marks with his pen.

"I wouldn't spare him much sympathy Kurt."

"Just pointing it out. Well, I just need you to sign that you were the one who arrested him before I let the rest of you guys go."

"Ok then, though by the time we get back, they're probably gonna send us back to our quarters since breakfast is almost done for the prisoners. Say where is Max?"

"Bathroom. Or he's busy hitting on that nurse." Kurt said with a smirk.

"Typical." Karl finished signing the paper before handing it back to Kurt. "Well time for us to make leave, see you later Kurt."

"You too guys." Kurt responded with a low effort salute before returning to his seat to puff on his half finished cigarette as the group returned to the canteen, leaving the prisoner alone to sulk.

* * *

**Location Unknown, Imperial Slave Camp, December 11, 1980, 7:00 A.M **

The cries of a child could be heard as Albert awoke from his slumber. He turned towards the commotion only to come to the realization of the events that occurred the night before when a mother insulted one of the guards, and paid with her life. A foolish mistake that Albert knew could've been avoided.

He got up from the cold, hard, and dirty floor, and stood up in his cell. He looked at the cell across from him which revealed a young German girl still crying over her mother's dead body. That for the moment had allowed him to distract himself from the pain in his right leg, and various cuts on his back, and cheek. As much as he would like to help, and console her, that would only spell another dreaded punishment from the guards. His pride may have been broken with his black dress shoes being stolen alongside his wedding ring, and silver watch but he was still alive at least.

But alas his instincts as a father forced his hand.

He walked slowly to the metal gate, gripping onto it to support himself. In a low voice he called out to the girl.

"Hey...you need to stop crying. The guards will punish you if you don't. You need to stay alive." He said, in a calm, reassuring manner. She however continued on undeterred. Albert kneeled down to eye level, and continued on.

"Listen...it's Monika right? I'm Albert...I know what it is like losing a parent in horrific circumstances. I was able to accept it and move on, and you need to do the same to stay alive. I have a family that I want to return to, and I assume you to as well. So please, you need to let say your last goodbyes. The guards are going to return for the body so you need to compose yourself." This time, Albert got a response in return.

"But who is going to protect me from the bad men?" She asked in between sobs.

"I will take the job of protecting you. It will be ok as long as you are surrounded by good people. You just have to look for it. I promise, nothing bad will happen."

It took a moment for little Monika to conjure up a response. As she held back her tears, and after a sniff she said; "Thank you Mr. Albert." Albert meanwhile gave her a reassuring smile as he stood back up and peered into the hallway. "I think the guards are coming this way to claim the body. For your safety, don't oppose or antagonize them. Got it?" Monika nodded, and retreated to a corner of the cell and sat down.

Indeed he was right as a group of four guards strode their way through the hallway, some antagonizing the other prisoners as they went along. They soon arrived at their destination which was Monika, and her mother's cell.

"Hello little girl." One of them said in a raspy voice with a sinister smile. "Did you miss us?" Monika meanwhile didn't respond, ignoring the four as she continued mourning in the corner.

"Leave the brat, we need to get this whore out of here before Senator Godasen gets here." One of the others said as he got a grip of the arms of the now deceased women as another got a hold of the legs. They then proceeded to carry the body out of the room. The creepy one however gave Monika a pat on the head as he headed out with Albert giving him a death stare. He however, noticed.

"What are you looking at, peasant? Want us to mess up your other leg?"

"Nothing of importance." Was all Albert could remark as he backed away from the cell door. The guard responded with a cheeky grin and a "hmph" before walking down the hallway. Albert sighed as he went away from the cell door, and sat down, relieving the pain on his leg.

"Have the bad men gone away?" Monika said as she went to her cell door, and called out to Albert.

"For the moment, yes. Though it's best we keep our voices down in case they wander this way."

"Your voice...you're not from my home are you?" Monika asked.

"Not exactly. I'm from Holland, and was in the city when all this occurred because of my job."

"Ok, what kind of job? "

"I work for the Government, uh as a representative to be more exact."

"That's nice to live someplace new I guess."

The two continued to converse through the morning as they got more acquainted with Albert sharing about his family; his wife, and two sons, and his home. Though it seemed that it was more of Albert sharing as Monika mostly kept quiet about her life, just revealing about her dad who was in the Air Force, and that she lived in a flat with her mom. Albert could sense that the events of the past few weeks still weighed down on her. He observed from his cell that it was Monika's mother that she didn't break, and his intervention was mostly temporary. He knew he needed to be more direct.

It was by now late morning, and he knew the guards would be coming around with the morning rations which were scraps of stale, sometimes moldy bread but you couldn't be picky in times like this.

But this time it was a team of two female guards; a blonde, and a brunette, clad in silver armor who were walking rather quickly through the hallway.

"Hey where are the rations!?" One of the prisoners shouted out only to be ignored. The two guards soon arrived at Alberts cell where they stopped, and the blonde guard asked Albert; "Are you Lord Jan-Nekker?"

"Consul-General Jan-Nekker, I insist on my full title." Albert said as he stood up to face the two guards eye to eye as a sign of defiance, although he had a ting of fear inside if he was going to be sold or worse, killed. Thus he was always in a mode that can switch to fight or flight if need be. He may be in his 50s but still remembered his training when he was much younger.

"Hmph, If you insist. High Mage, and Imperial Senator Godasen has requested your presence. We are here to escort you." The lead guard said as her companion took a key and unlocked the door. "If you could follow me." She said as she motioned for Albert to follow her. He proceeded to step out into the hallway with the other guard closing the cell door behind him, essentially sealing his decision.

"Where are you going Mr. Albert?" Monika had inquired before he could begin moving forward.

"Um, to see someone important it would seem. Everything is going to be alright little one, I promise." Albert said as he leaned down with a reassuring smile before being led away by the two female guards.

The three walked through the hallway barring any conversation as the only soon that could be heard was the clang of the metal armor the guards wore. Albert had clearly taken notice, and deduced these were the guards of this "Grand Mage Godasen". He also took notice of an insignia situated on their shoulder that bore a red field with a rose in the center surrounded by a gold decal.

'_An elite unit of this Empire's military perhaps.' _He had thought to himself.

They eventually reached the courtyard, a circular shape surrounded by various stone structures which contained the cell blocks. They turned towards what Albert thought to be the rear exit which he had mapped internally.

They turned up towards a stone path which seemed to lead all the way up a hill to a villa which Albert also assumed to be where this prison's warden resided. They also passed a row of wooden huts which he had presumed to be the guard's lodging as well.

They soon arrived at the front steps where the leading blonde guard opened the door to the villa, and entered. Albert had taken a second to revel in the sight of the Warden's home which appeared to be a three story home with a large balcony on the front-facing side. His staring meanwhile was interrupted with the rear female guard behind him pushing him forward. "Move it." She said to him. He obliged as he walked through the front door, and into the great room before being led into what appeared to be a living room.

In it was the warden of the prison; a heavy-set man with blonde hair, and beard who wore a white tunic, and a dark blue robe. A group of four guards, two of whom were female, and appeared to be associated with the two guards who were escorting them as they wore the same patch on their armor. One of them; a redhead was standing next to a sitting individual which Albert deduced to the person he was meeting with. He had white hair signifying his age, and wore a cream color tunic with a cyan toga covering it. He also notably had a white band wrapped around his forehead. At the sight of Albert entering the room he stood up at attention. The warden meanwhile, the scumbag as he was didn't. From what Albert picked up since he was thrown in this shithole was that this prick could care less about the lives of those under his social class. It was clearly shown in his mannerisms, and how he spoke of himself in comparison to Albert, and the other prisoners. Not to mention the treatment.

"Prisoner, #48 as you have requested Senator Godasen." The guard that had led him to this establishment declared to the room, more so to the person Albert was allegedly meeting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Jan-Nekker." Godasen said with a bow as a sign of respect, keeping it diplomatic. A good sign for Albert who simply responded in kind, not yet wanting to disrespect this individual that has requested him. He would let the situation play out. Like how a dealer would assign a player's cards and Albert would play them accordingly.

"I thank you for the curtsy but it is unnecessary as I am not a part of my nation's nobility nor am I a Lord."

"Oh I don't understand. Legate Falco advised me that you were an official of a monarchical nation. The Kingdom of the Netherlands, correct?"

"Queen Beatrix is just a figurehead. The real power rests in the elected States General and even then anyone can run for office no matter race, gender or social status. I was once a representative before being assigned as Consul-General to Germany."

"Oh, excuse me for I don't really understand. But that is why I am here. If you could please sit and we can discuss this properly." Godasen motioned to the chair across from him. Albert promptly took a seat which had pleased his back, and rear end. Sitting, and sleeping on the hard floor had done him no favors.

"Comfortable?" Godasen chuckled. "Lyko, your presence here with your guards is unnecessary for my protection detail is good enough for now." Godasen said to the man sitting on the sofa next to him.

Warden Lyko simply huffed, got up and lumbered away with his guards.

"Now, please explain to me what you had to explain to Legate Falco a few months ago."

Albert, despite being taken aback about Godasen's question, responded quickly. Reiterating what he said to Falco when the consulate was overrun, and when he was taken prisoner.

"I see now, you are essentially a representative on behalf of your government to another."

"Yes that is correct."

"And the Netherlands is an ally of Germany, and also a part of this "Nayto" coalition?"

"Indeed. What are you getting at if I may ask?"

"I am confirming what you have simply told me Consul-General. So this "Netherlands" you hail from has a Queen but wields little power? How does she rule?" Godasen questioned.

Albert's eyes narrowed. "Why have you summoned me here again? I will not answer any further questions until you tell me the reasoning for these questions you ask of me. Why are you inquiring about my nation so much?"

Godasen for a moment stayed quiet before looking behind Albert. He proceeded to move his hand that appeared to be a signal. Before Albert could process what was happening, he felt his head being forcefully grabbed by the blonde guard that stood behind him, and the cold, smooth iron of her sword being pressed against the skin on his neck. Albert gritted his teeth in response at the mage for this act. Godasen with a face that displayed no emotion, just stared at the beleaguered Dutchman.

"Let me go." Was all Albert could say.

"I am going to put this to you straight Consul-General. I am here to gather information about you otherworlders by the order of the Emperor. Particularly about the nation's we are at war with. Their military, government, politics, history, culture, and anything we can use against you otherworlders. Now that you got your answer, answer the question, and I'll let you live."

"On one condition." Albert started, although not really in a position to make demands. "If I am to give away information about the nation that I serve, then in exchange start treating me, and the other prisoners humanely, and with humility. You will better obtain the other people's cooperation that way. Besides we won't be able to talk if you silence us with your...rough nature."

"Hmph, if that is what gets you to talk then so be it. I'll put a word in with Lyko, and his guards. Now, the answer." The guard still kept a tight grip on Albert, the metal still keeping in contact with his skin. With a huff, Albert gave his answer.

"The Queen is just a figurehead, and wields little legislative power. She is a symbol of national unity for us Dutch people. The case is the same in the United Kingdom, one of our's and Germany's most powerful allies. I would argue that the monarchy being confined to ceremonial power has allowed the Queen to continue as our Head of State, and the monarchy not be abolished."

Albert finished with his explanation, looking intently at Godasen, hoping his answer would be enough to guarantee the safety of the prisoners.

Seemingly satisfied, Godasen waved off the guard who released Albert's head, and put away their sword. "Your answer will suffice for the time being. I may have to probe your mind for confirmation however as this is already hard to believe." Godasen said although the final part with a mumble to himself.

"Hmm? Excuse me?" Albert inquired.

"Oh?" Godasen said as he looked up at Albert. "Uh nevermind that, I want to now inquire about your nation's military strength."

"Fine, If you wish to know. Our total military force is roughly around 50,000 to 70,000, supplemented by thousands of armored vehicles, over 200 Aircraft and 60 Naval Vessels. All capable of firing powerful ordnance. In reserve we have over 5,000,000 fit for military service, ready to be conscripted." While the answer clearly didn't invoke a reaction from Godasen, Albert knew that the people in this room other than himself had yet to see the power of modern tanks, armored fighting vehicles, aircraft, and destroyers. He couldn't count all the times he had attended military displays or war videos in Vietnam, and Israel.

"What about Germany's?"

"You will have to ask someone who is more acclimated with the West German Bundeswehr for I do not know. Honest."

"Very well." Godasen turned to the guards. "One of you set a pen, and a piece of paper here." He then turned back to Albert as one of the guards left the room. "I am going to need you to write down the names of prominent officials or members of your elite."

"Uh, that list will be too long for a mere piece of paper." Albert said, trying to stall.

"Then we will supply you with more."

By now, the guard returned with a piece of paper, and a quill pen which they set on the table in front of Albert who knew he would have to fill out, hoping that after this he could return to this cell. He didn't want to be in the company of this man anymore.

'_Well I guess I'm starting with you Dries.' _Albert thought to himself as he began to write on the paper.

* * *

**Fort Alnus, Command Center, Alnus Hill, December 15, 1980, 2:00 P.M**

It was late afternoon as Ryan found himself sitting in a briefing room, dressed in his combat dress and gear, being given the details of his next assignment as a recon team leader among nine others by the main planner of this operation.

The basics were that he and the others would lead their respective recon squadrons in designated, marked zones that the NATO drone fleet has surveyed, and conduct recon of the area. In particular, to establish contact with the noted settlements and villages within the area as a part of NATO's "Hearts and Minds" campaign to ensure the trust of the people in the region and win them over to the West's cause. Not only that but to also gather information about potential areas of interest, in particular the whereabouts of those that went missing after the Empire's attempted invasion. After all, the drones can't really establish face to face contact with the residents of the region. Thus regular army units were given the task instead of specialized recon regiments.

Though not without proper equipment and supplies to last the ten recon teams three-four days, five at the most.

They were basically given the rundown of how to engage, and in the event of a hostile situation, what to do.

"Our drones have captured footage of what appears to be Imperial Army forces destroying villages and farmlands in what appeared to be a part of a scorched earth campaign. We would advise that if able, to intervene with a hopeful diplomatic solution." Air Major Schweful said, using the projector to advance his evidence. Showing pictures of burning fields, and village dwellings.

"What about if we come across bandits?" A British Lieutenant, in command of Recon Team Five asked.

"Then engage in a manner to eradicate the threat in order to protect property and civilians."

Ryan remained intently focused, arms crossed with eyes on whoever spoke. Though not keen on taking notes which some in the audience had decided to do so.

"Remember, our goal is to establish peaceful contact with these settlements. Not to forcibly extract information. I do not want to hear about our guys wiping out a whole village when it can be avoided. We are under enough scrutiny as it is. Do I make myself clear?" Lieutenant General O'Malley said.

"Aye." The whole group responded in unison.

"General, why are our recon teams...multinational?" Lieutenant Stilwell inquired, having taken a look at the file folder handed out earlier which consisted of relevant information, and the names of those a part of their outfit.

General Barthet who had attended the meeting decided to respond as it was his idea.

"We have decided to make each recon team multinational to establish that this is a multinational coalition to not only yourselves but to provide an outlook for the natives that you come across with. Don't worry about any language barrier as we made sure to assign those who are comfortable and familiar with speaking yours or other languages."

"But General, we already know this is a multinational coalition." A French Lieutenant said from the back.

"This is to seal the divide, to reiterate to those with a more narrow minded sentiment. That will be all from me." General Barthet said as he stepped back from the center of attention.

"Anymore questions?" German Oberst Paul Weiss asked those in attendance, being given no response he replied; "Very well. It would be best if you all meet your teams. You are all dismissed."

The NATO officers began taking their leave, Ryan and Meadows deciding to walk together towards the motor pool where the rest of their teams and the vehicles would be waiting for them.

"What area are you covering Nate?"

"A sector in the South near some farming settlements plus a small oasis. You?" Nate said, having to look

"Our team is covering the East, we'll come across a village, and a river just past it. Though Colonel Bailey told us to inquire about more settlements along the way as there is also a forest nearby. Could be a settlement there too."

"Hmph, what do you think of what the Major General said?"

"I see his argument. That's all I'm going to say." Ryan said, taking a neutral stance.

Nate huffed in response. "Its embarrassing calling us out like that. Besides we are our own men, our own leadership style. You expect him to have trust in us being professionals."

"He probably just wanted to reiterate it to all of us, not just me, you, and Robinson. Remember we are under enough scrutiny from the UN as it is, we don't want our people back home turning on us either when they get wind of something damning. Especially after Nam. Don't forget the French botched Vietnam before us, and Suez with the British, not to mention history with the Germans and Italy."

"I don't know man. Just think he should know that we knew better then last time."

"Enough of that. How's things with family back in Cali?" Ryan said changing the topic.

"Same old, mom wants me to return home and give this all up. We spoke a few days before we landed here and I told her this would be my last deployment, she still sounded worried over the phone." Nate said, referring to his overprotective single-mom who still lived in San Jose.

"You're shitting me right? And never got a chance to go visit before we go? Well, can't say this isn't the worst deployment before you bow out of the service."

Before the commencement of Operation Eagle's Liberty, command had allowed those to be deployed to visit their families. It was a gesture to allow those that put in a request to cool off and put their minds at ease first of all, especially with the whole part of entering an alien world. Ryan and Nate meanwhile went way back to the mid 60s when both were a part of the same OCS graduating class at Fort Benning and when they both got deployed near the waning months of the Vietnam War, both seeing action until the 1st Division's return to Fort Riley. They experienced hardships together much like any good pals within the service. Both had opened up to the other

"What about you? How's the wife?" Nate said, glancing at Ryan as they walked.

"Alice is doing fine. Though much like your mom she did express some concern about...you know all this." Ryan said, clearly referring to this extraordinary deployment. He reminded himself that she wanted to settle down and start a family but he wanted to finish his service first and make a name for himself.

"Always the adventurer huh? Anyways I gotta ask, who did you get in your squadron."

"You know Frazier, Davidson, and Fraga from my platoon?

"Yeah, Henry, Theodore, and Alfonso right?"

"Right."

"Heh, you kinda got your hands full with how Teddy runs his mouth, and Henry playing into it."

"Don't try to discredit the men in my platoon." Ryan said with a chuckle, motioning to Nate with his folder. "How about you?"

"Couple of guys from my platoon as well. Remember Luke and Marcus?"

"Oh yeah, guys who couldn't hold their drinks a couple nights back and ended up vomiting over one of the APCs right?"

"That's them. I also got Blair too."

"You should be set then with as good a marksman as him."

"Here's hoping. Forgot to ask, Alfonso played baseball right? I heard he got a scholarship offer from UCLA yet he decided to come here."

"Yep."

"Why the hell would he do that? He could make thousands if he decided to go pro."

"He didn't entail the reasoning of choosing to join the Army over a Baseball career. Regardless, we're lucky to have him around."

They continued on as they made their way to the motor pool, soon arriving within 10 odd minutes.

They were greeted of a sight of ten rows of four vehicles consisting of a British Army Mk1 Humber Pig Armored Car, Two German Heer Mercedes-Benz W460 4-Door G-Wagons, and a French Army VAB Armored Personnel Carrier outfitted with an M2 .50 caliber machine gun with groups crowding around each column, presumingly the other members of the recon squadrons.

"Welp, time for me to check in. Take care of yourself out in the field Nate." Ryan said with a wave. Nate responded in kind with a two fingered salute and a smile before going their separate ways.

It wasn't hard for Ryan to spot his new squad, if not for the various markings dotted over the vehicles that said "Recon Team 3" or "RCT3" it was the familiar faces of Teddy, and Ryan conversing with two Canadian and a British squad mates as the rest were lounging about or mingling amongst themselves, all wearing their olive green combat uniforms, and gear with their respective weapons slung over their shoulders.

"Alright, fall in, all of you!" Boomed Ryan as he arrived, as the rest of the squadron fell into a line, awaiting his further instructions.

"Now that I have your attention, I'm going to call roll to see if everyone is here and then do a quick debrief. Now if I call your name just say here." Ryan said, taking out the file that included the names of those under his command.

"Corporal Henry Frazier."

"Right here!"

"Private Theodore Davidson Jr."

"Right here Lt!"

"Private Alfonso Fraga.

"Here!"

"Sergeant Charlie Porter."

"Aye."

"Corporal Edward Patterson."

"Right here sir!"

"Private Yanik Saleem."

"Here!"

"Private Stefan Kozár."

"Here Lieutenant!"

"Sergeant Maximillian Alard?"

"Here!"

"Caporal Xavier Zakaria."

"Right here!"

"Soldat Gustav Tournier."

"Right here monsieur!"

"Soldat Patrice Boudreaux."

"Here Lieutenant."

"Feldwebel Karl Rutter."

"Here Kommandante!"

"Oberstabsgefreiter Heinrich Bluhm?"

"Here."

"Gefreiter Dominik Streiter?"

"..."

"Gefreiter Streiter?"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Dominik said, panting as he ran up to the group with two boxes of ammunition in his hands as well as his machine-gun slung on his shoulder.

"Can you please enlighten me to why you are late?"

"I was grabbing the ammunition for my weapon Lieutenant. I apologize for my tardiness Lieutenant."

"Just get in line." Ryan said, pointing to a spot for Dominik to stand in.

"Moving on...Gefreiter Wilhelm Brunke."

"Right here Lieutenant."

"Sergeant Patrick O'Reilly."

"Here!"

"Corporal Christopher Tsai-Lin?"

"Awaiting orders Lieutenant!"

"Private Harvey Wellstone."

"Here!"

"and lastly, Private Hunter Hill."

"Here Lieutenant."

"Ok...now that I know everyone is here I will give a brief debrief." Ryan said as he took out a different piece of paper out of the file folder. "Command has tasked us to recon and survey the area from the ground, and establish contact with the natives of the region. Hopefully to establish friendly relations with them to give off the right message in regards to their view of us. Now as you can see they have outfitted us with four transport vehicles and enough supplies to last us around three days. Now the quicker we set off the quicker we can get back. Now any questions?"

"I would like to express some concerns about the suitability of our armaments sir-." Yanik had begun to speak but was interrupted by Ryan.

"No need to call me "sir". Just Lieutenant or Matthews. Now as you were."

"The M2 .50 caliber I would like to point out could barely take down the enemy's air assets yet seems to be the most powerful weapon we have here."

"A reasonable concern… I have been told we would be given proper AA equipment. A few Mike-72s and a Shorts Blowpipe. If you spot an enemy wyvern make sure to shout to Corporal Frazier and Private Wellstone as they will be handling our ordinance. Yanik glanced at the two who gave him a reassuring nod.

"Any more questions?"

"..."

"Alright. Everyone mount up! Let's start early to beat the traffic!" He called out as everyone began to enter into the vehicles.

In the Humber Pig; Edward got into the driver's seat followed by Ryan sitting in the front passenger seat due to the British Armored Car containing the long range radio to contact HQ with Yanik, Wilhelm, Dominik, and Teddy sitting in the rear.

In the first G-Wagon; Karl took the driver's seat with Max, Xavier, and Harvey taking their seats.

In the second G-Wagon; Christopher entered the role as driver joined by Heinrich, Patrice, and Alfonso.

Lastly, behind in the VAB; Gustav took the role as driver with Patrick entering the passenger seat followed by Hunter, Stefan, Henry, and Charlie sitting in the rear as the engines of all four vehicles turned over and started with a roar and a snort.

"You know how to drive this thing?" Patrick had asked Gustav in the VAB.

"Relax man, of course I know since I got into the driver's seat." Gustav answered.

"Alright then." Muttered Patrick as he settled into the uncomfortable seat.

"Everyone ready to go?" Ryan had called through the radio.

"Good to go." Karl answered from his G-Wagon with Gustav and Chris saying similar words as well.

"All vehicles advance to the main gate."

The wheels of the four military vehicles began to maneuver out of the motor pool to the main road that led to the main gate of Fort Alnus.

After at least ten minutes of driving and waiting for traffic, they arrived at the main gate where a long chain-link fence had been set up surrounding the entire base. The four vehicle convoy were waved through and saluted by the guards stationed at the entrance, entering into the untouched natural frontier.

"Here...we...go."

* * *

**File of Recon Team Three: **

**Name:** Ryan Matthews  
**Rank:** First Lieutenant  
**Sex:** Male  
**Race:** Caucasian  
**DOB:** July 26, 1946  
**Age:** 34  
**POB:** Eagan, Minnesota, United States  
**Nationality:** American  
**Weight: **201lb (91kg)  
**Height: **6ft, 1in (185cm)  
**Unit: **US Army, 1st Infantry Division (Mechanized), 1st Brigade, 5th Battalion, 16th Infantry Regiment, Charlie Company  
**Team Role: **Team Leader/American Fireteam Leader  
**Main Weapon: **M16A1 Rifle

**Name: **Henry Frazier  
**Rank: **Corporal  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **Caucasian  
**DOB: **March 10, 1953  
**Age: **27  
**POB: **Asheville, North Carolina, United States  
**Nationality: **American  
**Weight: **189lb (85kg)  
**Height: **5ft, 11in (180cm)  
**Unit: **US Army, 1st Infantry Division (Mechanized), 1st Brigade, 5th Battalion, 16th Infantry Regiment, Charlie Company  
**Team Role:** Communications Specialist  
**Main Weapon: **M16A1 Rifle

**Name: **Theodore Davidson Jr.  
**Rank: **Private First Class  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **African  
**DOB: **December 18, 1955  
**Age: **25  
**POB: **New York City, New York, United States  
**Nationality: **African-American  
**Weight: **221lb (100kg)  
**Height: **6ft' 2in (187cm)  
**Unit**: US Army, 1st Infantry Division (Mechanized), 1st Brigade, 5th Battalion, 16th Infantry, Regiment, Charlie Company  
**Team Role: **AA/AT  
**Main Weapon: **M16A1 Rifle with (M72 LAW/FIM-43 Redeye)

**Name: **Alfonso Fraga  
**Rank: **Private  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **Caucasian  
**DOB: **October 9, 1960  
**Age: **20  
**POB: **Gallup, New Mexico, United States  
**Nationality: **Cuban-American  
**Weight: **230lb (104kg)  
**Height: **6ft'4in (193kg)  
**Unit: **US Army, 1st Infantry Division (Mechanized), 1st Brigade, 5th Battalion, 16th Infantry Regiment, Charlie Company  
**Team Role: **Rifleman/Linguistic Specialist  
**Main Weapon**: M16A1 Rifle

**Name: **Charlie Porter  
**Rank: **Sergeant  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **Caucasian  
**DOB: **August 6, 1949  
**Age: **31  
**POB: **Swansea, Wales, United Kingdom  
**Nationality: **Welsh  
**Weight: **199lb (90kg)  
**Height: **6ft'1in (185cm)  
**Unit: **British Army, 1st Armored Division, 22nd Armoured Brigade, 2nd Battalion, Royal Anglian Regiment, Alpha Company  
**Team Role: **Rifleman/British Fireteam Leader  
**Main Weapon**: L1A1 Self-Loading Rifle

**Name: **Edward Patterson  
**Rank: **Corporal  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **Caucasian  
**DOB: **December 2, 1955  
**Age: **24  
**POB: **Hartlepool, England, United Kingdom  
**Nationality: **English  
**Weight: **199lb (90kg)  
**Height: **6ft'0in (182cm)  
**Unit: **British Army, 1st Armored Division, 22nd Armoured Brigade, 2nd Battalion, Royal Anglian Regiment, Alpha Company  
**Team Role: **Machine Gunner  
**Main Weapon: **L4A4 Bren Light Machine Gun

**Name: **Yanik Saleem  
**Rank: **Private  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **South Asian  
**DOB: **April 29, 1957  
**Age: **23  
**POB: **London, England, United Kingdom  
**Nationality: **British-Pakistani  
**Weight: **214lb (97kg)  
**Height: **6ft'3in (190cm)  
**Unit: **British Army, 1st Armored Division, 22nd Armoured Brigade, 2nd Battalion, Royal Anglian Regiment, Alpha Company  
**Team Role: **Rifleman/Machine Gunner Aid  
**Main Weapon: **L1A1 Self-Loading Rifle

**Name: **Stefan Kozár  
**Rank: **Private  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **Caucasian  
**DOB: **January 25, 1958  
**Age: **22  
**POB: **Dundee, Scotland, United Kingdom  
**Nationality: **Czech-Scottish  
**Weight: **247lb (112kg)  
**Height: **6ft'6in (198cm)  
**Unit: **British Army, 1st Armored Division, 22nd Armoured Brigade, 2nd Battalion, Royal Anglian Regiment, Alpha Company  
**Team Role: **Marksmen  
**Main Weapon: **L1A1 Self-Loading Rifle with 4x optic sight

**Name: **Maximilian Alard  
**Rank: **Sergeant  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **Caucasian  
**DOB: **September 20, 1947  
**Age: **33  
**POB: **Nancy, Meurthe-et-Moselle, France  
**Nationality: **French  
**Weight: **193lb (87kg)  
**Height: **5ft'11 (180cm)  
**Unit: **Armée de terre, 1e Division Blindée, 2e Brigade Blindée, 10e Mechanized d'Infanterie Blindée, 22e d'infanterie Régiment, Bravo Company  
**Team Role: **Rifleman/French Fire Team Leader  
**Main Weapon: **FAMAS F1 Rifle with red dot sight

**Name: **Xavier Zakaria  
**Rank: **Caporal de-chef  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **Arab-Berber (North African)  
**DOB: **June 19, 1951  
**Age:** 29  
**POB: **Nice, Alpes-Maritimes, France  
**Nationality: **French-Algerian  
**Weight: **227lb (102kg)  
**Height: **6ft'3in (190cm)  
**Unit: **Armée de terre, 1e Division Blindée, 2e Brigade Blindée, 10e Mechanized d'Infanterie Blindée, 22e d'infanterie Régiment, Bravo Company  
**Team Role: **Team Medic  
**Main Weapon: **FAMAS F1 Rifle with red dot sight

**Name: **Gustav Tournier  
**Rank: **Soldat de première classe  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **Caucasian  
**DOB: **October 28, 1955  
**Age: **25  
**POB: **Calais, Pas-de-Calais, France  
**Nationality: **Flemish/French  
**Weight: **187lb (84kg)  
**Height: **5ft'10in (177cm)  
**Unit: **Armée de terre, 1e Division Blindée, 2e Brigade Blindée, 10e Mechanized d'Infanterie Blindée, 22e d'infanterie Régiment, Bravo Company  
**Team Role: **Rifleman  
**Main Weapon: **FAMAS F1 Rifle with red dot sight

**Name: **Patrice Boudreax  
**Rank: **Soldat de première classe  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **Caucasian  
**DOB: **November 7, 1958  
**Age: **22  
**POB: **Tours, Centre-Val de Loire, France  
**Nationality: **French  
**Weight: **211lb (95kg)  
**Height: **6ft'2in (187cm)  
**Unit: **Armée de terre, 1e Division Blindée, 2e Brigade Blindée, 10e Mechanized d'Infanterie Blindée, 22e d'infanterie Régiment, Bravo Company  
**Team Role: **Linguistic Specialist  
**Main Weapon: **FAMAS F1 Rifle with red dot sight

**Name: **Karl Rutter  
**Rank: **Feldwebel  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **Caucasian  
**DOB: **December 28, 1949  
**Age: **30  
**POB: **Kiel, Schleswig-Holstein, West Germany  
**Nationality: **German  
**Weight: **195lb (88kg)  
**Height: **6ft'0in (182cm)  
**Unit: **Deutsches Heer, 7th Panzer Division, 21st Panzer Brigade, 212th Panzer Grenadier Battalion, 23rd Infanterie Regiment, Alpha Company  
**Team Role: **Rifleman/German Fire Team Leader  
**Main Weapon: **G3A4 Battle Rifle

**Name: **Heinrich Bluhm  
**Rank: **Oberstabsgefreiter  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **Caucasian  
**DOB: **January 2nd, 1954  
**Age: **26  
**POB: **Worms, Rhineland-Palatinate, West Germany  
**Nationality: **German  
**Weight: **179lb (81kg)  
**Height: **5ft'11in (180cm)  
**Unit: **Deutsches Heer, 7th Panzer Division, 21st Panzer Brigade, 212th Panzer Grenadier Battalion, 23rd Infanterie Regiment, Alpha Company  
**Team Role: **Marksmen  
**Main Weapon: **G3A3ZF Marksmen Rifle

**Name: **Dominik Streiter  
**Rank: **Gefreiter  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **Caucasian  
**DOB: **May 27th, 1958  
**Age: **22  
**POB: **Ansbach, Bavaria, West Germany  
**Nationality: **German-Austrian  
**Weight: **210lb (95kg)  
**Height: **6ft'1in (185cm)  
**Unit: **Deutsches Heer, 7th Panzer Division, 21st Panzer Brigade, 212th Panzer Grenadier Battalion, 23rd Infanterie Regiment, Alpha Company  
**Team Role: **Machine Gunner  
**Main Weapon: **MG3 General Purpose Machine-Gun

**Name:** Wilhelm Brunke  
**Rank: **Gefreiter  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **Caucasian  
**DOB: **September 30th,1958  
**Age: **22  
**POB: **West Berlin, Berlin, West Germany  
**Nationality: **German  
**Weight: **203lb (92kg)  
**Height: **6ft'2in (187cm)  
**Unit: **Deutsches Heer, 7th Panzer Division, 21st Panzer Brigade, 212th Panzer Grenadier Battalion, 23rd Infanterie Regiment, Alpha Company  
**Team Role: **Rifleman/Machine Gunner Aid  
**Main Weapon: **G3A4 Battle Rifle

**Name: **Patrick O'Reilly  
**Rank: **Sergeant  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **Caucasian  
**DOB: **July 28, 1949  
**Age: **31  
**POB: **Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada  
**Nationality: **Scottish-Canadian  
**Weight: **222lb (100kg  
**Height: **6'0 (182cm)  
**Unit: **Canadian Mobile Forces Command, 1st Canadian Division, 4 Canadian Mechanized Brigade Group, 3rd Battalion, Royal Canadian Regiment, Delta Company  
**Team Role: **Rifleman/Canadian Fireteam Leader  
**Main Weapon: **C1A1 Self-Loading Rifle

**Name: **Christopher Tsai-Lin  
**Rank: **Corporal  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **Asian  
**DOB: **September 17, 1953  
**Age: **27  
**POB: **Richmond, British Columbia, Canada  
**Nationality: **Taiwanese-Canadian  
**Weight: **198 lbs (89kg)  
**Height: **5ft'10in (177cm)  
**Unit: **Canadian Mobile Forces Command, 1st Canadian Division, 4 Canadian Mechanized Brigade Group, 3rd Battalion, Royal Canadian Regiment, Delta Company  
**Role: **Rifleman/Linguistic Specialist  
**Main Weapon: **C1A1 Self-Loading Rifle

**Name: **Harvey Wellstone  
**Rank: **Private  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **Caucasian  
**DOB: **April 26, 1956  
**Age:** 24  
**POB: **Canmore, Alberta, Canada  
**Nationality: **Anglo-Canadian  
**Weight: **194 lbs (87kg)  
**Height: **6ft'1in (185cm)  
**Unit: **Canadian Mobile Forces Command, 1st Canadian Division, 4th Canadian Mechanized Brigade Group, 3rd Battalion, Royal Canadian Regiment, Delta Company  
**Team Role: **Rifleman/AA/AT  
**Main Weapon: **C1A1 Self-Loading Rifle with M72 LAW/Shorts Blowpipe)

**Name: **Hunter Hill  
**Rank: **Private  
**Sex: **Male  
**Race: **Caucasian  
**DOB: **February 1, 1959  
**Age: **21  
**POB: **Whitehorse, Yukon Territory, Canada  
**Nationality: **Anglo-Canadian  
**Weight: **230 lb (104kg)  
**Height: **6ft'1in (185cm)  
**Unit: **Canadian Mobile Forces Command, 1st Canadian Division, 4 Canadian Mechanized Brigade Group, 3rd Battalion, Royal Canadian Regiment, Delta Company  
**Role: **Rifleman  
**Main Weapon: **C1A1 Self-Loading Rifle

* * *

**Operation Eagle's Liberty Order of Battle (As of December 15: **

**United States: **

1st Infantry Division

4th Infantry Division

3rd Armored Division

17th Field Artillery Brigade

12th Aviation Brigade

793rd Military Police Battalion

23rd Engineer Battalion

30th Medical Group

44th Air Defense Artillery Regiment

Marine Attack Squadron 231 (VMA-231)

23rd Tactical Fighter Squadron

**West Germany: **

7th Panzer Division

2nd Panzer Grenadier Division

10th Panzer Division

26th Airborne Brigade

Jagdgeschwader 74

**United Kingdom: **

1st Armoured Division

4th Armoured Division

1st Artillery Brigade

No.9 RAF Squadron

No.4 RAF Squadron

**French Republic: **

1st Armored Division

2nd Armored Division

27th Alpine Division

19th Artillery Brigade

**Italy:**

132nd Armored Brigade "Ariete"

**Canada:**

1st Canadian Division


	9. Spitfire

_**I do not own the GATE: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri series and related media**_

_**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of TBAFT! I had originally planned for this to be a bit longer (Like 10k+ words longer lol) but didn't want to keep you all waiting. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Series One, Chapter Eight: "Spitfire"**_

* * *

"_Let us finish this war with a thunderclap." - Napoleon Bonaparte, Prior to the Battle of Austerlitz_

* * *

**Alnus Province Countryside, December 15, 1980, 3:00 P.M **

The four military vehicles continued to roll through the untouched countryside, following a dirt path to the first village outlined in a map of the surrounding region. It was formulated by information gathered from prisoners willing to collaborate alongside the drones which helped give a more detailed description of the region.

In the front vehicle, Ryan took to admiring the view with the slightest care. Without the threat of a VC ambush, he could fully take it all in.

"Nice view ain't it Lieutenant?" Edward said from his driver's seat.

"Sure is."

"Certainly better then back home. The sun barely shines in England."

"You ain't seen bad weather until you visit Minnesota in the Winter." Chuckled Ryan, remembering his home. "Which part of England are you from anyway?"

"The North East...Hartlepool to be exact."

"Ah, I see. Along the North Sea right? With a marina and all that?"

"That's the Hartlepool that I know."

"Hmm." Ryan hummed, going back to taking in the view of the countryside. Meanwhile in the rear seating area, everyone was striking up conversation to know one another better save for Yanik who was busy studying the "The Special Region Language" booklet to keep himself occupied.

"So you lived in a city surrounded by angry Russians? Ready to roll in within moments notice?" Teddy asked Wilhelm.

"Yeah, well not really completely surrounded. We still got an airport and essential goods still come in through a trade border. Though it is kinda troubling to be honest. But my parents have lived in that city for over forty years and nothing has happened yet despite all those close calls."

"Heh, I couldn't imagine living like that. Though I do live in Harlem." Teddy said with a sense of humour to it.

"Oh you're from New York right?" Dominik inquired.

"Yep, born and raised. Still live there to this day like I said. Though my mom and dad moved to a new place in Long Island, I still reside with my brother at our old house in Harlem. What about you Streiter?"

"Augsburg, in Bavaria."

"I hear Oktoberfest is pretty crazy over there yeah?"

"It's where it originated from so of course. I try to head home and celebrate with friends and family when able but sometimes have to settle with celebrating with this doofus and the rest of the battalion." Dominik said with a chuckle with Wilhelm mouthing "asshole" in response. Not without good faith of course.

"What about you Saleem?"

"Hm? Oh uh, London. My parents immigrated all the way from Pakistan and started their new life here. It's...pretty much your typical immigrant's story. Either to escape conflict or to find a better living situation. For my parents it was both." Yanik said, taking a moment to look up from the red booklet and respond to Teddy's question with a rather monotone bluntness.

"Nevermind him Davidson, he never opens up much but he's a pretty swell lad." Edward said.

"It's alright. I intend to ensure things go smoothly between all of us." Teddy said before going back to conversing with Dominik and Wilhelm leaving Edward and Ryan to return to their conversation previou.

"It must be pretty nice to live next to the sea." Ryan remarked. "Though, the lakes we have nearly make up for it."

"Well the ocean is not really...for me anyway. It's a bit complicated." Edward said with a frown.

"Wanna open up about it?"

"...I'd prefer not to." Edward said, glancing at Ryan from his drivers seat before turning his attention back to the dirt pathway. Ryan on the other hand while slightly disappointed decided to respect his British cohort's privacy. Deciding to not take the conversation further, he elected to do a short overview of the map provided from the intelligence service.

He re-checked the location of the first village the team was supposed to come across, situated amongst flat farm lands and a conglomerate of trees and bushes. He took a glance to his side and out the window. He saw that the area the vehicle was passing through was indeed a field that grew…something. Now to find the brush the village was situated in.

He looked into the distance, trying to spot anything that resembled a line of trees that resembled the details given. After a few minutes of sight searching he got what he was looking for.

In the distance he saw what appeared to be a grouping of trees, hedges, and a rock formation as well as smoke patterns dissipating into the sky.

_'There it is. Best to update the rest of them.'_

"You see those smoke clouds Corporal Patterson?"

"Indeed Lieutenant. I think we should alert the rest of the convoy."

"Already working on that." Ryan said as he picked up the microphone from the radio. "Car-1 to all callsigns. Reporting sighting of the village. Ordering all vehicles to slow and halt for a debrief before the entrance of the village. Over."

"Acknowledged." Max responded from the first G-Wagon.

"Roger." Heinrich said.

"Copy that Lieutenant." Patrick said from inside the VAB.

The four vehicles moved closer to the location of the village before stopping a good distance away in a clearing but concealed enough among the dense bushes. All of the occupants of their respective vehicles disembarked and met in a circle. From there everyone decided to first scout the surrounding area incase of an ambush or enemy presence as Ryan ordered Stefan and Wilhelm to scout ahead. The two would return less than twenty minutes later.

"We have determined that there is no enemy presence in the village Lieutenant, only a large civilian presence." Stefan said to Ryan as he and Wilhelm walked back to the waiting group.

"Alright, then we will proceed to make contact as planned with caution. Now, I, Feldwebel Rutter, Corporal Frazier, Private Kozar, Caporal Zakaria, and Soldat Boudreax will proceed ahead to make contact. The rest of you will wait here and guard our vehicles until I radio in otherwise. Everyone understand?"

Everyone proceeded to respond in unison of their acknowledgement of the situation.

"Rutter, Frazier, Kozar, Zakaria, Boudreax, fall in on me. And leave behind your rifles but keep your pistols and language books, we will look as friendly as possible as to not stir fear. Zakaria bring your medical bag just incase. Remember, "hearts and minds" people."

"You got it." Henry muttered before stowing away his M16 for safekeeping in the G-Wagon while Xavier went to get his medical bag plus his red Saderan language book.

"Let's go." Ryan said as he led the group out of the camp, all following closely behind him.

As they walked towards the village along the road the group, while alert and ready, also took in the surroundings, taking note of landmarks in the event that they need to return here again.

"So how do we plan on approaching this thing Lieutenant?" Henry asked beside Ryan. "Do we just pop up and announce ourselves? Or keep it quiet and just enter?"

"Going in silently and unannounced would only arouse suspicion and hostility. We'll just arrive at the entrance and announce ourselves if the villagers don't notice us."

"You sure that they won't pretend that we're not here?" Quipped Stefan with his Czech tongue.

"Enough with the jokes private." Ryan said as the group continued forward until coming to the main entrance of the town, marked with a sign that read: "Coda Village."

As they stopped at the entrance to read the sign, it took them less than five seconds to be spotted by a pair of villagers; a mother and what Ryan presumed to be her daughter walking near the entrance. Within spotting the group of NATO soldiers, the lady screamed and said "They're here!" before running away with her daughter close behind. By now the attention of those nearby had been taken. Shock and fear could be seen on the faces of the villagers as some retreated inside dwellings or further into the village.

"Don't think this was the right approach Lt." Whispered Henry.

"Just follow my lead." Ryan whispered back before taking a deep breath and stepping forward past the sign into full view for the villagers to see his odd olive green combat dress save for his helmet.

"Hello people of Coda Village!" Ryan said, remembering the language lessons he had taken prior to his deployment. "I am Lieutenant Ryan Matthews of the United States Army. Me and my squadron here mean you all no harm." Ryan said as he gestured with his arm to the five men behind him. "We only seek to establish peaceful relations, no criminal matters." He gestured to the rest of the squad behind him to step into the village as well, them reluctantly doing so.

"Make sure you are wording your sentences correctly Lieutenant. Wouldn't want you to accidentally insult these fine people here or think you are "slow." Henry whispered rather jokingly.

"Shut up Corporal." Ryan whispered back.

His attention wandered throughout the village. It's residents either frozen in fear or having retreated to their homes. In hopes of proving his intent of friendly intentions and easing tensions, Ryan bore a smile and waved at the villagers standing before him. He elbowed Henry in the chest to do the same as well prompting Stefan, Patrice, and Xavier to follow suit.

By now the overall look of friendliness and lack of weaponry on the otherworlders had allowed the villagers to calm down. The tension also died down with the arrival of the head of the village, a short, pudgy man with white hair and a moustache wearing a brown coat and boots with a brown pork pie hat on the top of his head walked up to the group of NATO troops with a hint of fear from what Ryan observed.

"Uh we-welcome to Coda Village travelers!" He said. "W-what brings you soldiers from the other world here?" The head of the village said stuttering.

Ryan fiddled with his red language book which he had taken out of a pouch. He opened it to find a slip of paper he had written on.

"Uh...hello, we are soldiers a part of the NATO military mission in Falmart under Operation Eagle's Liberty. I am Lieutenant Ryan Matthews of the United States Army and these here are my men." He said, then gesturing to the men behind him. "This is Corporal Henry Frazier also a part of the United States Army, Stefan Kozár of the British Army, and these two here are Caporal Xavier Zakaria and Soldat Patrice Boudreaux of the French Army." He paused for a second. "Me and my men are here under orders to establish friendly relations with the natives of this region. I would first like to inquire about the living situation here. Does your people have enough food, or does anyone need medical attention?"

"Oh uh no we don't need any help. Besides I don't know if we would be able to repay you." The head villager replied. He was somewhat taken aback when Ryan offered to help.

"We won't ask for anything monetary in return other than maybe information about the region. Our mission after all is to establish peaceful relations between our military forces and the residents that live here. So no problems here then?" Ryan pressed.

"Uh yes. Though in regards to information what would like to know about our great land?" He replied with a nervous smile.

"Varying things. I would prefer however to discuss these matters in privacy though I will be taking one of my men with me to help record and translate for me if you wouldn't mind."

"Y-Yes, yes of course. Um right this way Sir." The village head said as he began waking back to his dwelling.

"Right this way Boudreaux. The rest of you wait here and interact with the people here. Hearts and Minds remember?"

"Aye Lieutenant!" Stefan had promptly said as Patrice began to follow Ryan with the head villager. Xavier and Henry meanwhile did as they were told and went to interact with the people.

The three passed through the village. Ryan and Patrice as they followed the short man were subject to stares from local residents, ranging from scared to curious ones. Mostly due to the stories told by distraught, and senseless soldiers of the defeated Imperial Exploration Force headed by Legate Falco, telling of soldiers who used fiery, magic staves, and iron elephants and triangles that showed no mercy or honor to the Imperial Legions. Of course, the presence of the otherworlders and their strange attire and the story not matching up at all as they appeared friendly had left the residents befuddled yet weary.

"Excuse me but I haven't caught your name. Would you mind telling me what it is?"

"Oh yes, my name is Martin Reburros. Does that answer your question?"

"Indeed, I'll have my colleague here right it down for historical purposes."

Soon the trio arrived at a two-story house, similar in size to a house back in the states for Ryan.

"Please don't track dirt inside. My wife just swept them this morning." The villager said as they arrived at the door before opening it and going inside the home. They entered into a living area that lay over a wood floor, and a rug with two sofas and a wooden table. There was also an empty fireplace that sat neatly at the center of the wall.

"Please sit down. Would you like anything to drink sirs?"

"Thank you but I am fine." Ryan had promptly said.

"How about you young man?"

"No thank you Mr. Reburros." Patrice had replied.

"Honey are you home?" A female voice sounded out from another room.

"Uh yes dear, I'm in the sitting room with some guests." He called back.

Soon she entered the room. From what Ryan could decipher sitting on Martin's couch was that this was the man's wife. She was an elderly woman roughly the same age as Martin, wearing a white shirt and apron.

"Oh, who are these men Martin?" She inquired, taking note of their strange clothing and the fact that they didn't look Imperial.

"It appears these are the other worlders Aurelia. They had arrived minutes ago and their leader had asked for information. I invited them in."

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am." Ryan had said with a hint of friendliness and a smile.

"I could say the same thing young man." Aurelia replied with a smile. "Well it is best I return to my work. Nice meeting you two." She said before leaving the room with a sense of urgency.

"Now...what would you like to know?"

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

Over thirty minutes had passed since Ryan and Patrice went to interview the head of the village. In the meantime Stefan, Xavier, and Henry went to interact with the villagers. Stefan handed out candy he had to the village children, making him immensely popular while Xavier went to ask around about the health of some of the villagers and known viruses and diseases. Henry meanwhile went to also question the villagers regarding the region, also making sure to mention the people abducted from the Empire's attempted capture of Düsseldorf but to no avail. He now seemingly compiled enough information, decided to rest at the village well at the center of the town, taking a sip of water from his canteen. He was joined by Xavier a few minutes later then Stefan once he was depleted of candy and stories to tell.

"How long has the Lieutenant been gone?" Stefan had asked. Henry went to check his watch which he had adjusted to fit Falmart's time zone.

"Hmmm, thirty minutes around there. He should be back soon I hope. Wouldn't want to waste too much time."

Soon enough, Ryan and Patrice had returned with the head villager following behind. By analyzing their body language, Henry could tell the questions went fine.

"Thank you for coming. You and your men are always welcome to Coda Village as we hope we see you all again."

"Thank you for that Mr. Reburros." Ryan had said offering his hand to shake while Patrice mentioned that it is a gesture of greeting or of good will when Martin answered with a puzzled look.

"Have you informed the guys to pull up?"

"Already did. Had to inform Mr. Reburros here about our radios and some of our technology." Patrice answered for Ryan only to be seconds later interrupted by the hums of various engines.

The lead vehicle of the recon team popped into view and halted just past the front entrance gate followed by the G-Wagons and the VAB which stopped near the entrance as well. For the villagers, it spelled curiosity at the sight of these horseless wagons. "

'_How did they move? Are they alive?' _They had wondered.

"There is our transport." Ryan had spoken up. "Thank you again for your hospitality!" He said as he and the rest of the squad stepped back to the four vehicles.

"Ryan, Xavier, Patrice hop in with me. You'll swap seats with Dominik, Wilhelm, and Teddy." Ryan had said while Hunter stationed upon the gunners position of the VAB waved at the audience of villagers. After a quick swapping of seats the convoy got moving again.

"Patterson, just follow the road. The head of the village informed us that there is another village in a forest called Koan a few miles from here past a bridge. It's reportedly populated by elves. Patrice check the map so we know where we're going."

"Right away Lieutenant." Patrice had.

"You got it boss." Edward followed.

"What information did you guys pull together?" Ryan had asked Xavier, and Henry who were sitting in the rear compartment.

"Same as you I suppose about that village. I inquired about sightings of slave caravans but got nothing."

"Information about major illnesses and diseases. From what I gathered, some of the symptoms I pulled reflect major diseases that wreaked havoc on the Americas and medieval Europe. Though this was to be expected, we now know what to inform back home about and what we need to send."" Xavier had said, looking at his notebook then back to Ryan.

"Good job all of you. Not far out from the next village."

The convoy continued on for another hour through the countryside in the general direction of the next village. In the meantime much of the occupants inside the vehicle such as Ryan and Henry went back to restudying their language books in preparation of the visit to the next village. Xavier meanwhile pulled his helmet over his head to get some rest in.

Soon the sun began to as the sky went from a sky blue to an orange color.

"So Lt. do you know of any protocol in place when we meet a race we have never seen before?" Henry asked from the back, taking a moment to look up from his book.

"Relax Frazier. Remember that book they gave us about the different people groups that reside here? From the pictures, the elves here share much in common with us physical appearance wise other than their ears."

"I know. It's just surreal that we are going to meet up with a people group that we thought were fiction. It's like just out of a fantasy novel." Henry said.

Ryan chuckled. "Nervous?"

"No man. It's just making you question your beliefs is all."

"What are we talking about here that made me wake up?" Xavier said, having woken up from his nap a bit groggily.

"The fact we are going to meet some fantasy creatures doc. Henry brought it up." Edward said to Xavier.

"Oh yeah, right. Best not think about it and keep an open mind if you ask me. The information the prisoners gave us about the different species' here could be total fuck all though too."

"Eh maybe. I'll try to do so." Henry muttered before going back to his language book.

"Oh uh Patterson. There should be a fork in the road ahead before a river. Turn right along the river bank ok? That road should take us to the forest the people at Coda told us about."

"You got it." Edward said as the vehicles arrived at said fork and turned along the river.

"Hey Boudreaux, you mind testing my Saderan? I prepped and wrote down what I was gonna say."

"Go ahead." Patrice said, putting down the map and listening intently for what Henry was going to say.

"Here goes. Hello sir or madam. I would like to question you about the area. In particular slavery. All information is appreciated."

"Not too bad. Though remember to account for the long vowels. If you don't you'll sound like someone who should be in the madhouse." Patrice responded with a chuckle.

"Psh, shut up." Henry said, responding in kind with a laugh of his own.

"Uh guys. You're gonna want to see this." Ryan had said to the back, staying fixated at whatever he was looking at. The same was said for Edward who kept silent.

"What is it Lieutenant…..oh my." Xavier muttered as he, Henry, and Patrice had caught sight of large, dark, smoke clouds coating the sky, replacing the orange setting sun. Edward instinctively began to slow down propelling the three sitting in the rear to shift forward a bit with Patrice banging his head on Ryan's seat.

"Aye, _rosbife_. A little bit of warning next time when you are using the brakes." Patrice muttered.

"My bad." Edward said a bit sympathetically.

"Those do not look like rain clouds." Henry said. "What do we do now Lt? Those smoke clouds look like they are coming from the direction in that forest."

"We need to get a close up view. Xavier radio the other vehicles that we are going to stop up ahead. Edward pullover to that embankment. We should get a good view up there." Ryan said.

"Aye Lt." Edward quipped.

"On it Lieutenant." Xavier followed as he pulled up the mic of the radio and spoke into it.

The four vehicles went along a little further before pulling off the main dirt road and driving up a crest before coming to a rest at the top. An order to dismount was made as the entire recon team congregated in front of the vehicles. By now they had a good view of the burning forest as they all could see the large flames pointing into the dark sky.

"That is one forest fire." Hunter said. "That isn't where the next village is ain't it."

"Yep you're probably right." Charlie said as he looked through his binoculars.

"Shit." Hunter remarked.

"Wait what the hell is that." Patrick remarked as he also was utilizing his binoculars. "Lieutenant you gotta fucking see this."

"See wha-...huh?" Ryan said as he was handed the binoculars before he too saw what Patrick was seeing. "Is that...a dragon!?" He exclaimed surprisingly.

Low and behold there was a large scaly dragon, the size of a jumbo jet, spraying the forest with fire from its mouth as it hovered over the forest. It didn't take a genius as to wonder what it was spraying fire at.

"Goddamnit."

Then the dragon let out a loud roar, let of a burst of fire on the village before gaining altitude and began in the sky. Instinctively the guys near and behind him gripped their weapons before he outstretched his arm, effectively telling them to stand down.

"Wait, I don't think it has spotted us yet."

Indeed the dragon was unaware of the recon team's presence. What felt like for an eternity, the dragon finally moved away from the forest and out of sight. Ryan and the rest of the team let out a sigh of relief though they still was left with the predicament of the burning village.

"What now Lieutenant? What about the village?" Karl had asked.

"We can't go in as much as I would like to. There's...nothing we can do except wait and then search for survivors. Now I gotta radio this in to command to tell everyone else to be on the lookout for a large, fire breathing dragon." Ryan said as he stepped into the Humber Pig and slammed the door shut as a crack of thunder and rain drops coated the night.

* * *

**The Next Day, Koan Forest, Destroyed Village**

The next morning, the recon team had arrived at the now destroyed village, having camped outside the forest. By now the fires have been extinguished thanks in part to the rain shower overnight. The night before had been miserable to say the least and the general feeling had carried on the next day as they were forced to eat below average food and sleep in the vehicles, making that nights sleep uncomfortable save for the guys who didn't get sleep at all. Nevertheless they still had a job and duty to do as once was a recon mission now turned into a search and rescue.

After parking the vehicles a distance away, the recon team congregated at once was the village's entrance. It was signified with the charred wooden stakes that once made up a sign sticking out of the ground. Of course Ryan was at the lead as he then turned around to face the group.

"Everyone fan out into groups and search the area for survivors. Report in immediately what you find. Everyone got it?"

"Yes Sir." Everyone said, responding in unison as everyone divided into groups to look around the area.

Ryan, Teddy, and Patrice went to look at the center of the village near the well.

"It appears everything is destroyed…" Teddy muttered. "I don't think anyone could have survived this to be honest with you Lieutenant."

Ryan sighed. "You may be right but we have to make sure."

Xavier with his medical equipment alongside Gustave and Wilhelm went to look through a set of dwellings, hoping to find any wounded.

"Watch where you tread." Xavier called to the French and German following him as he carried a large medical bag in his right hand.

"You got it Doc…" Gustave called out as Wilhelm exclaimed at the level of destruction and burnt corpses.

Meanwhile Patrick, Chris, and Hunter also went looking through the destroyed homes alongside Heinrich, Henry, and Yanik. The latter three sharing a prayer over what appeared to be an adult alongside two smaller burnt up, crisp individuals. Presumably the three individuals were two children and their guardian as they fell victim to the flames.

"May you Rest In Peace." Henry had whispered.

"Find anything over there Hill?" Patrick had called out as he finished looking through what appeared to be a destroyed stable.

"Negative Sergeant. Just some burnt wood." Hunter said as he and Chris went digging through some torn up floorboards.

Patrick decided to get a good look surveying the area. For an area the size of a football field, all he could see was dead trees, black, charred up soil, and smoke from the burnt wood. What made the setting even worse was the smell.

The smell of _**Death**_.

As this occurred, Max and Harvey had to put out some of the remaining pockets of fires that hadn't been put out from the rain prior. They had to resort to utilizing their canteens amidst the heat and smell forcing Harvey to keel over and vomit.

"You alright there?" Max had called out to Harvey while he was busy emptying his stomach of the morning's breakfast.

"Ugh...never better." Harvey said as he wiped some of the vomit from his lip before letting off a cough.

Further out, Charlie, Edward, Stefan, Karl, Dominik, and Alfonso went on the outer areas of the burnt out area in hopes of finding someone there who had managed to escape out of the hot zone or were able to hide but to no avail either as they found dead or uprooted trees. Right now in an attempt to find someone, Charlie, Stefan, Karl, and Dominik attempted to lift up a tree that was lying over a ditch.

"Alright, on three. One, two, three! Lift!" Charlie said, groaning as he and the others tried to lift the overturned tree.

"C'mon!" Dominik groaned as they were able to move the tree enough to get a good look into the ditch.

"And...nothing. Fucking perfect! We did that for nothing!" Stefan said in an angry outburst.

"Calm down there Stef." Charlie said reassuringly. "There are still places to search."

"What's the use, Sergeant? No one made it out. The closest body was only a few meters away from the last house." Butted in Edward as he and Alfonso went to look further along.

This searching for survivors continued throughout the entire morning till noon where Ryan and Patrick after searching for hours, chose to rest at the well, downing their canteens while the half of the squadron went to start up the vehicles and bring them to the entrance.

"This is just...sad." Patrick had gotten out as he stared out demoralized at the field of death and destruction.

"There was nothing we could do." Ryan said.

"What did you tell base over the radio?" Patrick had inquired.

"That we have a dragon the size of a Boeing 747 on the loose, destroying villages, and able to breath fire."

"I know that already. Anything else?"

"Oh and to tell the other recon squadrons to not engage and retreat if they see the bastard. Hopefully we'll get air support up in the air to hunt that thing down before it kills us or anyone else."

"Yeah, hopefully." Patrick said as he continued to stare blankly into the sky. By now Xavier decided to show up as he made an estimated casualty count.

"What you got for us Corporal Zakaria?" Ryan asked.

"An estimated casualty count Lieutenant." Answered back Xavier with a peace of paper from his notebook in his hand as he was about to read of it.

"Go on." Patrick interjected.

"We found a total of thirty-four bodies from the wreckage of the buildings here. Though I believe the rubble is hiding more. Given that there appears to be over a hundred dwellings, roughly the size of family ones. I can assume that there is over three hundred dead from this dragon attack on this village."

"Jesus…" Patrick muttered.

"What do we suggest we do now Lieutenant?"

"Like I told Sergeant O'Reilly here, we should tell command to get our birds up into the sky to hunt this beast down, especially General Barthet. For all we know, this thing attacks settlements and groups of people indiscriminately. We need to warn the other settlement in the area. We should head back to Coda, tell them what happened here."

"And the quicker the better. I don't want to have to fight that thing when the .50 cal on the VAB we have just tickled the enemies' wyverns. Plus they weren't even spitting fire." Patrick had said. "Maybe when we kill it we can study it and learn more about it in case we come across more of them." Patrick continued on as he picked up a wooden bucket that belonged to the well as to refill his canteen. Xavier nodded before speaking up.

"I'm going to gather the rest of the squad and head back to the vehicles."

"You do that." Ryan said as Patrick tossed the bucket into the well and made a splash from the deep cauldron.

"Hello?! Is someone there!?" A female voice called out from the well.

"What? The hell was that?" Patrick said.

"Think it came from the well." Ryan interjected as he, Patrick, and Xavier peered into the dark abyss before he took out his flashlight and shined it into the well.

What they found was baffling and nothing short of a miracle as they caught view of a female elf in green clothing, blonde hair, and pointed ears sitting at the bottom staring back up at them.

"Woah, uh Sergeant O'Reilly get a winch so I can go down and get her."

"You got it." Patrick said as he ran off to get the rest of the squad.

"Hello?! Is anyone still there!?" The person called again.

"Hello down there. Me and my friend here sent for help! We are going to get you out of there! Just stay calm!" Ryan called back as the person continued to stare back up at the figures of him and Xavier.

Soon the entire recon team had congregated around the well as Edward who cautiously drove the Humber Pig; which was the only vehicle fitted with a winch far but close enough to well and now had begun unraveling the winch wire and begun fastening it around Ryan using a karabiner to be able to rappel down into the well.

"Alright, send me down."

Using the Pig as an anchor, Ryan slowly descended deeper into the well, finally reaching the bottom after a few minutes, touching the floor of the well with a splash due to the ankle deep water. He turned face to face with the young elf to advise her what is going to happen next.

"Alright, you're going to get you out of here, my friends are going to pull us out when I give the go ahead. Hang on to me tightly ok?" Ryan said to which the elf responded with a nod and had gripped onto Ryan's back.

"Alright, pull us out!" Ryan called to the team as Edward started the winch.

"Steady now." Patrick called. "Make sure it goes smoothly."

"Roger."

After a few minutes, Ryan and the elf had reached the top of the well, signified with Ryan gripping onto the top with Patrick, and Henry nearby to help pull them away from the well onto the surface.

"Nce job Lt." Henry said in praise.

"It's nothing as he began removing the safety gear on him before being hugged by the elf.

"Thank you for saving me!" She wept as she hugged Ryan tightly.

"No need to thank me ma'am but we would like to know what happened. We came here to establish contact with the village here but we found it destroyed."

She continued to sob in between sniffles, trying her best to let out words to answer the mysterious man's question.

"You are the otherworlders right?" She asked.

"That would be correct. We came here from Coda Village and they told us that another resided in Koan Forest. When we arrived we saw the flame dragon. We only want to know what happened here." Ryan said.

"All I-I remember was that I was w-woken up by my father about the flame dragon and r-running a-around the fire then falling into the well." She said in between sobs, trying to recollect what had happened. "Where is my father and my sister?" She asked, her voice becoming a bit more frantic.

"Now, now. We don't know what happened to them. What matters now however is keeping you safe. Would you mind if my medic here did a check up on you? You have a few bad cuts and bruises on you after all and you spent a long time in there." Ryan said trying to deflect the question. She meanwhile looked down, probably coming to the realization she may not see her father or her sister again.

"I don't know if I can trust any of you yet. You are all from the other world after all. We heard stories about you all and how you defeated the Empire without mercy. What if you are all like them?" She asked. "I don't even know your names."

"We can assure you ma'am nothing bad will happen to you. If we wanted to we could have just left you there. As for my name; the name is Ryan Matthews, Lieutenant of the United States Army. Here are the men under my command. If anything comes to harm you we'll all stand in their way as the men and women a part of Operation Eagle's Liberty are obligated to protect civilians whether they belong to the enemy or not_**.**_" Ryan said rather expressively.

"If you say so sir." She said, still rather downcast. "Who is your healer?"

"That would be me _madame_, Corporal Xavier Zakaria of the Armée de terre of France." Xavier said as he spoke up while the elf turned to the dark skinned man. "If you could follow this way please." He said, gesturing for her to follow him to one of the "horseless carriages" which was the Humber Pig that carried his medical bag.

Ryan exhaled and sat down on the well as the elf and Xavier came out of view while everyone else save for Patrick, Henry, Max, and Charlie went to continue their duties. This occurred as he began trying to kick the water out of his boots.

"Can't fucking believe we met a real, live, elf!" Henry said.

"Ok? Gonna gloss over the fact she is the sole survivor of a dragon attack?" Ryan said.

"Oh uh yes that." Henry said, regaining his composure.

"What do you suggest we do with her sir?" Charlie had asked.

"I told you no need to call me "sir"."

"I am Welsh, and a gentleman sir. You won't stop me." Charlie said with a smirk. Ryan meanwhile sighed.

"Fine, as you wish. As for the girl. We will take her along with us to Coda Village. It's the least we could do. They'll know what to do with her."

"That's fine with me." Max said while Patrick, and Charlie nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then. Ryan said as he finished getting water out of his shoes and stood up. "I'm going to check on Zakaria."

"Will do." Henry said as he and Patrick strolled away.

Ryan arrived at the rear doors of the Humber Pig and knocked on them to alert Xavier of his presence.

"Come in." Xavier said before Ryan opened the rear doors and stepped inside.

"Hello Lieutenant." Xavier greeted as he continued applying a bandage along the women's arms, covering the cut that had resided there.

"Hello." He said back. "I came to check how things are."

"Everything's fine. Just helping Tuka here with some of her wounds."

"That's your name?" Ryan had asked the blonde elf who responded with a nod.

"Yes it is. If you don't mind me asking. Where are you going to do to me after this?"

"We're going to Coda Village to tell them what happened...and bring you to them so they can take care of you."

"B-but...I feel safer with you people. Besides we must tell Coda Village to evacuate with a Flame Dragon on the loose. It won't stop until it savors its thirst for blood." Tuka said with Ryan taking and storing this newfound information.

"Would you mind telling me more about this "Flame Dragon?"

"Uh, yes." She continued. "It's the largest dragon and it hibernates in the mountains...until it wakes up and hunts for food. When one would wake up, the Empire would be forced to expend a lot of resources to kill one. You see the threat of one roaming free would be devastating."

"I see. Does it have any offspring?"

"Not that we know of. We elves you could say have a close relationship with the flame dragon."

"Ok then, thank you for telling me. Does it have any weaknesses?

"It has relatively strong scales acting as armor. You are going to want to target it's eyes and delimb it."

"I see...Do you have any questions for us? Since I asked you questions, I think it's fair you get to ask some questions of your own."

"Um yes? Why are you here. In Falmart?"

"Because the Empire attacked us. Or to put it, one of our allies with large civilian casualties. Thus we came here seeking justice and...to rescue those the Empire abducted. Including citizens from my nation and others."

"So there are multiple nations in your world? And more than one country here?"

"Yes, and yes. Around over 150 in fact. As for the other question. Operation Eagle's Liberty consists of a coalition of nations, all a part of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization or NATO for short which is a military alliance consisting of around ten other nations. Me and Corporal Zakaria here hail from two nations a member of both. I am from the United States, and he is from France." Ryan said, pointing to the NATO, and the U.S Flag on his arm.

"What about the other men under you?"

"We have four people here from Germany; the nation which the Empire invaded via the Gate. We also have another four from the United Kingdom, and another group of four from Canada. We also have friends from two nations called Italy, and the Netherlands back at our main base at Alnus Hill."

"My work here is done. Just notify me if you need anything else ok?" Xavier said while Tuka responded with a nod and said;

"I would like to rest please."

"Very well. I will get you a blanket and a pillow." Xavier said as he stepped out leaving Tuka and Ryan alone.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Not at the moment. Though this carriage is strange. There is no horse."

"That is because it isn't led by a horse but an engine instead. We call it a car or vehicle."

"An engine?"

"Yep, though it would be hard for me to explain to you about it. It basically uses fuel to propel us forward I guess." Ryan said as by now Xavier and Henry returned with an itch blanket and pillow.

"This is what we could find from the G-Wagon." Xavier said as he handed it to Tuka.

"T-thank you." She said. "Who is he?" She asked, referring to Henry.

"Hello. I am Henry Frazier, a Corporal in the U.S Army like my commanding officer here." He said with a smile. "I have informed everyone about the plan."

"Good, relay to everyone that we'll leave in five."

"Got it boss." He said as he went away to communicate via his radio.

Soon enough Edward arrived to take the driver's seat as he extended pleasantries with Tuka while Patrice, and Xavier went to occupy the rear and Ryan the front passenger seat.

"Everyone ready to go?" Ryan called through the radio.

A series of yeses' went through the radio as Edward turned over and started the Humber Pig's engine and led the recon team out of Koan Forest and back to Coda Village.

* * *

**A/N: And there is Chapter IX or Chapter Seven of TBFT. Hope you all enjoyed and please provide feedback. Especially on the name change. **

**To keep you all up to date I would like to outline my main plan regarding this story. **

**First of all the intentions with this story was to show a rather under utilized setting that is the Cold War featuring the West and NATO with Germany as the main nation. I plan on basing and structuring this story around the Manga and Anime though of course with the twist that is Cold War Geopolitics, and Late-Cold War/Vietnam Era Weaponry. Though I promise to not just be the average Gate story and just have NATO wreck everything. Expect some adversity for our main characters and NATO as a whole. **

**I plan on in the future to make a second story that is more loose and be it's own thing. It would most likely be based either in the Kaiserreich/Kalterkrieg Universe or something else. The New Order maybe? Though I dislike the idea of doing another Cold War fanfic plus I want to spice things up a bit with a Non-Western Nation. China perhaps? Russia? **

**That will be all. On to some of the reviews. **

**That One Guy: The flag used is the variant one with the German National Flag plus the Coat of Arms via Wikipedia.**

**ATP: President Jimmy Carter planned on the withdrawal of U.S troops from South Korea to be redeployed in Western Europe. Because of the Gate incident, he'd have more support to do that. As for your other comment, I used the term "enlightenment" there to refer to ideas of liberty, equality, and tolerance via the Age of Enlightenment Wikipedia page. Though thank you for your input. **

**Dovah-keen 01: Thank you! Though it may take a year to get to that part lol. Expect ultra-satisfying moments when many are emancipated.**

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
